The Four Hero Army
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: An attack on the planet conducted by Eggman Nega leaves most of the heroes, civilians, and military, dead. Amy is one of the survivors, and she'll have to team up with other surviving heroes and some allies. COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. Day of Disaster

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

Nega's Assault Series: Story No. 5, The Four Hero Army.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Day of Disaster

It had been two weeks since Sonic got married to Amy, and the following weeks had been peaceful for everyone. It was a clear day (about 12:30) in Station Square that day, and everyone seemed to be going about their business, whatever it was. At Sonic's house, Amy wanted to relax at Emerald Coast, and she knew that Sonic wouldn't be interested, so she decided to go alone.

"Sonic, I'll be at Emerald Coast if you need me." Amy told her husband.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Are you sure you don't want me to tag along?"

"I thought you wouldn't be interested." Amy told him. "So I decided to go alone. Besides, what could happen on a peaceful day like today?"

"You never know." Sonic replied. "Well, if you want to go alone, I won't stop you. Just be careful."

Sonic walked over to Amy and gave her a quick kiss before she left. Once the pink hedgehog was out the door, she looked around her. People were either walking to work or to a place for lunch. Amy and Sonic had theirs about 30 minutes ago, so she didn't need to worry. As she went on her way, she bumped into her older brother, Rector. Well, almost, but they managed to avoid that.

"And where do you think you're going, little sister?" Rector asked.

"Don't call me that, Rector." Amy said. "I'm just going to the beach for a little relaxation."

"And Sonic didn't come with you?"

"Nah. I knew he wouldn't be interested anyway. Besides, he knows where I'm going, so he won't need to worry."

"Well, as long as he knows. Well, I'm off to see Raine and Howl back at our headquarters. I'll see you later."

Rector and Amy then went their separate ways. It didn't take Amy long to arrive at the beach. Once she was there, she laid out a light-blue towel, sat down on it, put up an umbrella to shield herself from the sun, and finally put on some sunblock and some sunglasses before finally lying down. As she relaxed, she could hear the seagulls off in the distance. They were just flying in the air as usual, sometimes coming down to the water's edge to swipe up a fish or a piece of sandwich from an unlucky person. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Amy woke up, fully relaxed. She looked at her surroundings, only to find that nothing had changed. She was glad that things were okay, though she had no idea of the disaster that was about to strike. A few minutes later, a large black object appeared from out of nowhere and started blasting the city. The object was a large black flying battleship with a symbol on it. It looked like Eggman's symbol, except it was a light gray. That could only mean one thing: Eggman Nega had returned, and this time, he was making a direct assault.

Onboard the battle cruiser, Nega was giving out orders.

"Deploy the robot troopers! Activate the assault cannons!" Nega barked; his robot soldiers rushing to complete his orders. "I want as many people as possible dead!"

Amy was horrified. She could barely hear Nega's orders, and he was trying to kill as many people as he could. And knowing Nega's desire for the world to be destroyed, he would try to kill everyone.

"I have to warn Sonic and the others before it's too late!" Amy said to herself before bringing out her Piko-Piko Hammer and running off.

The assault had already begun by the time Amy set foot into the city. She couldn't believe the destruction that she saw. A lot of the buildings were either on fire, partially destroyed, or completely destroyed. She could see a lot of civilians dead, dying, or running away to try to escape death. But no matter where they ran, robots seemed to be chasing them every which way. She saw a little boy, about 8 years old, trying to run from a Nega-Pawn, the basic robot of Nega's army. But the little boy tripped and fell, and couldn't get up. During the brief time he had tripped, the pawn had already come upon him and raised its lance, ready to kill. The boy closed his eyes and waited for the deathblow…but it never came. He looked up to see the robot smashed into pieces. Amy had crushed it just in time.

"Amy?" The boy asked.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Thanks to you, I'm fine." The boy said.

"It's too dangerous out here." Amy told the boy. "Hide somewhere until the danger is over."

"Alright." The boy replied before running off to hide somewhere.

Amy continued further into the city. She hoped to find one of the heroes so she could help out. It wasn't long before she found the first two…dead. Knuckles was lying on the ground, having been shot, while Rouge was nearby, sitting up against the wall. Apparently she had died by being thrown into the wall, with the head being the first to slam into it.

"Knuckes…Rouge…they're dead?" Amy asked, shocked. "This isn't good."

Amy then headed further into the city, and when she reached the first intersection, she saw two dead, and one dying. The dead ones were Zeus and Hurricane, while Mintra was barely hanging on to his life.

"MINTRA!" Amy called out; Mintra turned his head to look at her.

"A…Amy…" Mintra tried to speak as Amy knelt beside him.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"E…Explosion. It hit…us three." Mintra explained. "I managed to survive a bit, but…I don't think…I'll…live…much…longer…"

Mintra then fell over and didn't wake up. Amy knew he was dead. She had already seen five heroes dead. She looked over to the right, and saw four more heroes. Omega had been disabled and shut down, beyond repair or resurrection, and Team Chaotix were all scattered around, not moving. From the looks of it, a machine gun had killed them while Omega had been sabotaged. She turned towards Sonic's house, and halfway there, she saw a sight that made her stomach boil with rage. Tails was dead, and Cream had just been shot in the stomach. She fell over as the gun pawn walked off.

"NO! CREAM!" Amy yelled as she rushed towards her best friend. Cream didn't respond; her eyes were closed. Amy felt for a pulse, but didn't find one. When the shot hit the rabbit, the velocity of the shot had killed her instantly. She then turned to the robot, who was still walking off. "HEY, YOU!"

The robot turned to see a very angry Amy staring at it. The robot turned and ran, immediately frightened, but Amy was too quick, and brought her hammer down on the robot, smashing it to bits. She then crushed the head, which was still in one piece. She looked over to the left to find about five GUN soldiers battling five gunner pawns. Four of the GUN soldiers died quickly, but the fifth soldier pressed a button on his submachine gun, revealing a cannon, which he promptly fired. The cannon blast hit all five gunner pawns, destroying them. The soldier then walked over to the side of the building and took a watch position. Amy ran up to him.

"Whoa! The way you took out those pawns was amazing!" Amy told the soldier.

"Thanks." The soldier replied. "I'm with the G.U.N gun-cannon squad. Our guns can expand to include a small cannon for added firepower. I'll cover this area. You go on ahead, and be careful."

"Alright. And thanks." Amy said before moving on.

* * *

Amy continued on her way, smashing the occasional pawn while GUN soldiers scattered throughout the area battled various robots. She had to get to Sonic's house and make sure he was okay. About halfway there, she saw two kids, an 11-year old girl and a 9-year old boy, about to be stabbed by a spear pawn. She rushed over to them and used her hammer to slam the spear out of the robot's hands before slamming it across the street into a wall, breaking it in the process.

"Thanks, Amy." The 11-year old said. "You saved me and my little brother."

"Glad to help." Amy said before running off. "Find somewhere to hide."

They did so while Amy continued on. Along the way, she saw Axel and Basil battling a large black robot wielding a sharp lance. Basil brought up a water shield while Axel brought up some rock spikes and launched them.

"We have to find Armand!" Axel said.

"I know, Axel, but we can't do that until we're past this guy!" Basil told him.

The robot blocked the spikes, then thrust its lance at them, breaking the shield and impaling both of them. It then retracted its lance, letting the two heroes fall to the ground, dead. Amy couldn't believe it. She knew that Armand would be furious when he learned this. But she couldn't go and find him right now.

She finally reached Sonic's house, which had been nearly destroyed. She went in…only to find Sonic lying on the ground, barely alive. He had been shot by a laser prior to being stabbed in the stomach. Amy ran over to Sonic's side, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but weak.

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!" Amy pleaded. Sonic coughed up a bit of blood before waking up to see Amy.

"A-Amy. I…I'm glad you're okay." Sonic said. "Nega…he came down here personally…and shot me, then stabbed me."

"Sonic, is there anything I can do?" Amy asked. "Maybe there's a way to save you."

"I'm…sorry…Amy." Sonic told her. "But…there's no way…to save me."

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. Her husband was about to die, and there was nothing she could do.

"I…know this…isn't like me…to give up…like this." Sonic told her. "I wish…there was something…you could do."

"Sonic, no." Amy said, nearly in tears. "You can't die."

"I'm sorry…to leave you." Sonic said, almost in tears himself. "I know it's been…only two weeks…since we got married. I'm sorry it…has to be…this way."

"Oh, Sonic…" Amy tried to say something.

"Amy…you must…defeat Nega. For me." Sonic said. "I…love…you…"

Sonic then let out his last breath and died. Amy couldn't hold herself back. She let herself cry. Sonic had died, and he wanted her to do nothing more than defeat Nega and avenge him. She slowly stopped crying, and started looking around for anything that may help her. She saw Gerald, Sonic's brother, dead on the staircase. Shadow was sitting nearby, also dead. In his hand was a pistol. Amy walked over to the ebony hedgehog and looked at the gun. She was about to take it, when she stopped herself.

"_No! I won't use a weapon other than my hammer! I won't!"_ Amy thought to herself. _"If I were to use one of those, Sonic would never…"_

Thinking about Sonic hurt Amy. Sonic would never forgive her if she were to use a gun. Then again, she was determined to avenge Sonic. She picked up the gun, and checked the ammo clip. She had seen Shadow do that, and learned from watching him. The ammo clip was full, which meant Shadow had died just after a reload. She picked up the holster and clipped it onto her dress, then put the pistol in it.

"I'll only use it if I have to." Amy said to herself. _"Sonic, I hope you will forgive me once this is over."_

Amy then walked out the door, determined to avenge all of her friends, and hoping to find more survivors. The battle had begun.

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

Could Amy have done the one thing Sonic would never forgive her for? And are there more survivors? And who all of the heroes have died? Find out as the story goes on. Don't worry about the rating, as it will be rated T all the way through it.

Hey, if you want an OC to be a part of this story, then submit the following information. You can only submit one OC. Even if one or more of your OCs has made an appearance in any of my stories, you can still submit one. The OC you submit will not have a major role until near the end, but they'll still play a semi-important role. Oh, and they must be a hero, so no villains allowed. Now, the information I'll need is:

Name and Species:

Age:

Description (includes clothing, if any):

Style: Offensive, Defensive, or Balanced.

Techniques (moves and abilities):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Extra info:

Reason for involvement:

Also, remember that this is totally optional, so if you don't want to, then don't. I'm not making you, though the more I get, the larger the force that battles Nega's robot army near the end of the story. So, submit if you want to, or don't if you don't want to.

Read and Review. Hey, I updated earlier than I thought I would!


	2. Surviving Heroes

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Surviving Heroes

Amy had returned from the beach only to find Station Square under attack. A lot of civilians and heroes had been killed. She reached Sonic's house only to find Sonic near death. Sonic told Amy to defeat Nega and avenge him before dying. Before leaving, Amy picked up a pistol from Shadow's body, and vowed to only use it when needed. Amy was now searching the city in the hopes of finding any surviving heroes.

As she came upon Station Square Central, she saw a few civilians being gunned down by a gun pawn. There was no chance of them being saved. What enraged Amy was the fact that it was a mother and two kids that had been killed. She quickly charged at the robot and punched its head off, then ripped its arms off before knocking the body off of its legs.

"That's what you get for killing civilians!" Amy said before moving on.

She came upon the hotel located nearby, looked in, and saw Big crushing a few robots by slamming them with his body. He then pulled out his fishing rod and swung it around, causing it to hit five robots that were walking toward him. The large cat seemed to be gaining an edge, but a large robot wielding a sword came up to Big and ran its sword through him. It then picked up Big, who was still on the sword, and threw him into the wall. Before Big hit the wall, the robot threw its fist at him, crushing him.

"NO! BIG!" Amy yelled, but it was too late. Despite Big's size, the robot had killed him. Amy couldn't believe it. One of her best friends had just died, right in front of her eyes. She wanted to crush the large robot, but it had already flown off in search of more people to kill.

Amy looked over to her left to find about ten G.U.N soldiers chasing down about ten Nega-Pawns. The pawns tried to run, but the soldiers fired multiple rounds, blowing up all of the robots. They then formed a circle formation as to not be ambushed. Unfortunately for them, a robot jumped down in the center of them with its sword out, and did a spin slash that scattered and killed all of the guards except one, who started firing nonstop. The robot seemed to not be affected, and quickly ran the blade of its sword across the soldier's neck, slitting his throat. The guard fell over, dead, as the robot turned its sights on Amy.

"Target acquired. Beginning pursuit." The robot said as it charged at Amy, who had her hammer ready. She swung it, only to have it bounce off. The robot swung its sword, but Amy dodged it. The robot's momentum caused it to veer forward and fall on the ground. Amy then saw its weak point, a hole in its back that led to its circuits. Her hammer wouldn't fit in it, so she tried to think of a way to destroy it. That's when she remembered the pistol she had gotten from Shadow's body. She pulled it out, held it with both hands, aimed for the hole that led to the robot's circuitry, and pulled the trigger.

The gun recoiled, causing Amy to lose her balance and fall over, but the bullet hit the weak spot dead center. The robot started short-circuiting, then exploded, its parts flying everywhere. Amy felt satisfied that she had killed the robot, and that she used the pistol successfully. But she quickly got her mind back on track. She needed to find someone who would help her. Her mind quickly thought of one person: her brother Rector. If she could find him, they could work together and hopefully save what was left of Station Square.

Amy continued looking throughout the city, hoping to find any trace of Rector. She didn't have to go far, as she heard him yelling at a group of robots.

"YOU DARE KILL HOWL AND RAINE!? I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!" Rector yelled as he unleashed a Leaf Whirlwind in the group of robots. Every one of them was destroyed. Rector calmed down, but there were a few tears in his eyes. Amy ran up to him, concerned. She looked around, seeing Howl impaled by his own sword and Raine electrocuted.

"Rector, what happened?" Amy asked.

"It's Eggman Nega. He had one of his Battlebots attack us three." Rector explained.

****

A few minutes ago…

_Rector, Howl, and Raine were in a triangle formation, ready to take on the group of robots that were closing in on them._

"_Ready?" Rector asked._

"_Ready!" Howl and Raine replied._

_The three sprang into action. Rector started throwing attacks left and right, Howl pulled out his sword and began to slice each robot in half, and Raine readied some water vials she had with her. They were handling themselves really well, not even taking a bit of damage until a large purple robot with claws appeared. It looked like an agile robot, and it quickly proved this as it dashed at Team Virtex. Raine threw some water potions at it, but they proved futile. The robot grabbed Raine and started to crush the life out of her. Rector and Howl tried to divert it, but the robot just ignored them, even when they fired their most powerful attacks. Soon, Raine was nearly dead. The robot charged its hand with electricity, and fired it into Raine._

"_AHHHH!" Raine screamed as the electricity began to shock her._

"_NO!" Rector yelled, but it was too late. The intensity of the shock stopped her heart, and the robot threw her to the ground. Howl decided that he had had enough. He ran towards the robot, his sword ready to strike, but the robot grabbed Howl, forced the sword from his hands, threw the wolf at a wall, and threw the sword at him. The sword hit Howl in the chest and pinned him to the wall, with the sword hit killing him. The robot flew off before leaving some pawns to attack Rector._

**Back with Rector and Amy…**

"I'm going to kill every robot I see!" Rector declared. "Every last one!"

"Rector, don't worry." Amy said. "We'll defeat Nega."

"And how do you know this?" Rector asked.

"Because…Sonic died in the attack!" Amy said, letting a couple of tears go.

Rector couldn't believe it. He knew this was a heartbreaker for Amy, because they had only been married for a month. And with Howl and Raine gone, he had something to fight for.

"Amy, I'll help you out." Rector told his sister calmly. "I want to avenge Howl and Raine, you want to avenge Sonic, and who knows who may be alive."

"Thanks, Rector." Amy said.

Rector smiled at his sister, knowing that they would succeed. Then he noticed something on Amy's dress. It looked like a black bulge.

"Amy, what is that?" Rector asked; Amy cringed a bit.

"N-Nothing." Amy replied, trying to hide it. Rector just turned her around and grabbed it. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"A gun?" Rector asked. "Amy, what are you doing with this!?"

"I…I got it off of Shadow. He's dead too." Amy explained. "I promised Sonic that I would defeat Nega. I thought it would help."

"No! I won't allow you to use this." Rector told Amy. "This is dangerous. You can't be using things like this. Besides, what if Sonic knew? What would he do?"

"I prayed that he would forgive me." Amy said. "Besides, I promised myself that I would only use it when I needed to."

Rector trusted Amy, though he didn't like the fact that she was carrying it around. He handed it back to her. "Alright, I'll let you hold onto it. But don't use that thing often. If you use it more than I like, I'll take it from you, and you won't get it back."

"Deal." Amy said, ending the talk.

* * *

Rector and Amy moved on, hoping to find someone else who may be alive. After walking for about five minutes, they heard someone call a name.

"ARMAND!" The voice called. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I know that voice!" Amy said. "It's Emily!"

Amy and Rector ran up to the cheetah. Emily turned around and saw them.

"Amy, Rector, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Sonic was killed, along with Howl and Raine." Amy told her. "We're trying to find some heroes in order to form a little resistance group. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Armand." Emily said. "We were about to go on a date when the attack began and separated us. We had to split up and fight, and when the main attack ended, he wasn't nearby."

"We'll help you find him." Amy said. "I hope we can find him."

Emily joined Amy and Rector as they continued on. If anyone else was alive, there would be a good chance they would join. Up ahead, they heard a battle going on. One of the G.U.N squads were taking cover behind a few large pieces of debris, battling a few gun pawns.

"Keep firing!" The sergeant ordered. "We can't let them win!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied as they continued firing. Amy and the others looked on.

"We can't just stand here!" Emily said. "We have to help them!"

Emily charged at the robots, her claws brimming with energy. She ran up to one and slashed its head from its body, resulting in immediate shutdown. The other robots turned and aimed at her, but she just pounced on them, one by one, until they were all on the ground. She then charged up energy in her claw, and jumped into the air.

"ENERGY WAVE!"

Emily hit the ground with her claw, causing a large blue energy shockwave to spread out, hitting each robot and making them explode on contact. Emily stood up, smiling at what she had done. One of the G.U.N soldiers walked up to her.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" The soldier asked.

"I just released some energy on the ground. Nothing special." Emily told him.

"Soldier, let's go!" The sergeant called. The soldier headed off to rejoin his squad as they ran off to fight more robots.

"Let's keep moving!" Rector said as he and Amy ran ahead. Emily followed them, determined to find Armand. About a mile ahead, they found Jet surrounded by a pile of robot parts. He was crouching, obviously sad about something. They moved closer and heard him mumbling.

"…they killed them. Do they really think they can do that without me retaliating I don't think so!" Jet said in a run-on sentence.

"Jet?" Amy asked; Jet turned around.

"They killed Wave and Storm!" Jet said, delirious. "Just killed them right in front of me I won't let them get away with it I'll…"

"Snap out of it, Jet!" Rector demanded, delivering a backhand to Jet, returning him to his senses.

"Whoa! What happened?" Jet asked.

"You were delirious for a moment." Amy explained.

"Oh, right." Jet said, remembering. "They killed Wave and Storm. I saw it myself."

**5 minutes ago…**

_Storm was bashing through a pack of robots while Wave scattered a few bombs and Jet used his fans to crash through any robot in his way. They were demolishing them, and seemed to be on the verge of victory when a large robot came up. It had a spear with it, and it looked ready for battle. Nega was inside the cockpit._

"_Well, it's been a while." Nega said._

"_Eggman Nega!" Jet said, surprised._

"_What's he doing here?" Wave asked._

"_I'm just here to kill as many people as I feel like." Nega said. "And I think I'll kill you!"_

_Nega then picked Wave up and strapped a bomb to her back. It was an explosive bomb, and it was timed. Nega set the timer, then dropped Wave. She recovered and tried to pull it off, but she couldn't. Jet then ran over to her and pulled it off, then threw it at the robot. The bomb exploded, damaging the robot. Storm then used his massive strength to pick up the robot and throw it ahead of him. He then charged at it, intending to deal a massive blow, but the robot stuck out its spear. The albatross tried to stop, but a claw emerged from the robot and pushed Storm into the spear. Storm's eyes went wide as the robot threw him into a wall before launching a small spear at him. Storm, still alive, tried to get up, but the spear pierced his large body, killing him._

"_No! Storm!" Jet called, but it was too late. "Wave, it's time!"_

_Wave hopped on her Extreme Gear and pulled out her wrench. Jet jumped up into the air, and Wave used her wrench to slam Jet toward the robot. Jet pulled out his fans and started spinning, determined to drill through it. But the robot just sidestepped, and Jet flew on by. Nega then produced another bomb, and fired it at Wave. Jet recovered and tried to reach her, but it was no use. The bomb exploded, taking Wave with it. There was nothing left of her, save for a small bracelet that Jet had given her a couple of weeks back. Jet picked it up as tears started forming in his eyes._

"_Wave. No! NOOOO!" Jet yelled, although it was too late. Nega flew off, determined to terrorize and kill more people._

**Back with the others…**

"…and this is all I have left of her." Jet said, holding up the bracelet. It was a gold bracelet with a square-cut diamond in the center, and the diamond was colored with green on one side and purple on the other, signifying Wave and Jet's relationship.

"That's horrible." Emily said, taking in everything Jet had told them.

"We'll kill Nega." Rector said. "We'll make sure of that!"

"Come on! I'm sure there are some others that are out there." Amy told them. "Maybe we can convince them to fight for us."

"I hope so." Emily said. "After all, only us four aren't enough."

"Don't worry. As long as we're together, nothing can stop us." Amy said in her usual spirited tone.

The four heroes went off in search of more allies. They had formed the Four Hero Army.

**

* * *

**

The Council of Death's chamber, the gateway to heaven and hell…

It was a madhouse in the chamber. None of the five members could believe all of the people that were coming in.

"This is overwhelming!" Anubis remarked. "How could so many people die in such a short time?"

"The Grim Reaper's looking into things." The Devil told him. "He should be back in a minute."

No sooner had he said that than the Grim Reaper came in. "Well, I have info for you all."

"Well, let's hear it." Yama said, impatient.

"At this moment, the death toll is 7,247 around the world and rising." The Grim Reaper said. "Eggman Nega is the one responsible. How he's able to do that, I don't know."

"What?" Hades asked. "This is impossible. How are we supposed to deal with this?"

"I have other news. Four heroes have survived as of recently. We know one of them, as she was with us before." The Grim Reaper told them. "Reports say that Amy Rose is leading Emily Leot, Jet the Hawk, and her older brother Rector Rose. They're forming a small resistance group and are currently looking for others."

"We have no choice but to leave it to them." The Devil said, regretfully. "They're our only hope."

**End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

The search has begun. Will the Four Hero Army find more heroes? Will the Council of Death be able to handle all of the deaths? Find out as the story goes on.

Oh, and thanks to everyone who submitted/allowed me to use an OC for the story. They will be used well. The following OCs have been accepted (in no particular order):

Damien Angels (requested by me) (SlashBandicoot43)

Hikoro the Monkey (aika08)

Tomo the Chameleon (Kiba Sniper)

Alan the Tiger (Emily Blue Paw)

Strike the Hedgehog (The Brawler)

Solar the Lynx (DarkspineSilver92)

Neo the Phoenix (Sonic Phantom)

Karen the Echidna (SoujaGurl)

Silver Wolf (sonicx man)

Velocity the Rabbit (qwerty)

Vladimir the Vampire Bat (V0id Drag0n)

Dang, that's a lot of OCs (11, to be exact).

Read and Review, and I'll no longer accept OCs.


	3. Nega Tells All

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Nega Tells All

Amy had just wandered Station Square, finding Rector, Emily, and Jet battling robots. Rector was determined to avenge Howl and Raine, Emily was looking for Armand, and Jet wanted to avenge Wave and Storm. Amy had come across the other three, and they joined her to form the Four Hero Army. They were now going through the city, trying to find others to join their cause.

After a few minutes of wandering around, they heard a battle going on near Station Square Stadium, the city's baseball field. The battle was between five G.U.N soldiers and about thirty Nega Pawns. The soldiers were owning the pawns, who were getting blasted by gun-cannon shots. It didn't take one minute before all thirty pawns were destroyed. The five soldiers formed a circle as the others walked up to them.

"You guys just destroyed all of them?" Amy asked.

"We're some of the best in the G.U.N military." The leader of the squad replied. "Since we're part of the gun-cannon branch, it'll take a lot to wipe us out."

"That's good." Emily said. "Hopefully we'll be able to liberate the city soon."

"Right. Well, we better move out." The leader said. "You never know when another attack will happen."

The soldiers moved out as the heroes continued onward. As they moved forward, they saw some more dead civilians. Seeing them dead enraged them all.

"How dare he kill defenseless civilians!" Rector said.

"He's that cruel." Amy told him. "He'll kill anyone in order to get what he wants."

"Then we have to stop him." Jet spoke up.

"You'll just fail!" A familiar voice said from above. It was Eggman Nega, and he was piloting a large robotic spider. It was orange, with yellow at the joints, and it had eight legs, a cannon on its back, lasers on each of its legs, and a machine gun in its mouth. On top of the head was the cockpit, and Nega was in it. "There's no way you can beat me."

"Eggman Nega!" The heroes remarked in unison.

"That's right." Nega told them. "I'm the one who killed the heroes, civilians, and everyone else in the city. And soon, my terrorism will move from city to city, and the whole world will fall. I'll destroy it, then reform it into the ultimate city, NegaLand!"

"You still have that crazy idea?" Amy asked.

"It's not a crazy idea!" Nega retaliated. "It's a perfect idea, accompanied by a perfect plan!"

"Yeah, right." Jet said. "And how did the other heroes get killed?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." Nega replied. "Well, here's how it went: My first targets were that blasted echidna and his girlfriend. Knuckles and Rouge, I believe you call them. Well, they put up a tough battle, I'll admit. But using an earlier battle robot, I killed them. I first killed that blasted echidna by firing a machine gun. He dodged all of the bullets, but then I aimed a rifle at him and fired. I hit him multiple times in the same place, killing him. As for that bat girl, I picked her up and slammed her into a wall. Her head made contact, but her body didn't, so I guess you could say I broke her neck."

"What!?" Jet asked in shock.

"That's right. I know I'm cruel, and I enjoy being so." Nega said. "Let's see. Who was next? Oh, yes! That cursed Team Legendary. I appeared above them, readied a bomb, and dropped it. Of course, I waited until I knew it would explode before they could do anything about it. Two died immediately, but the other managed to survive temporarily."

"You ambushed them!" Rector said.

"Yes, yes I did. Goody for me." Nega said proudly. "Next, I found that blasted robot and that bunch of klutzes you call the Chaotix. They all attacked at once. I managed to send an electromagnetic signal to Omega to sabotage him. He suffered a meltdown. As for the Chaotix, I fired the machine gun nonstop, everywhere. Not even that chameleon could dodge that. That's how the Chaotix died."

"No way!" Emily said, surprised.

"Yes way!" Nega said. "But that chameleon did manage to disable my weapons with an explosive kunai before dying. I retreated while leaving one of my pawns to take out that loser fox and his dearly beloved wife. The robot stabbed Tails in the heart and threw him off of the spear, while he used a small compact rifle to kill Cream. The velocity of the shot killed her instantly. I saw it all through a monitor within the robot. Oh, how I enjoyed it until you smashed it."

"You monster!" Amy yelled.

"Yes, I know." Nega replied. "Anyway, after that, I sent another robot to kill Axel and Basil. I was hoping to get that meddlesome tiger Armand, but he wasn't there, so I just took his friends' lives."

"Okay, you've gone too far!" Rector said.

"Oh, but I haven't gotten to the best part." Nega told them. "Once my robot was repaired, I went after Sonic. I found him, Shadow and Gerald there, ready to fight. I took on all three of them. It was a tough battle, but I killed Gerald first by crushing him with a spiked mace, then I killed Shadow by sending one of his own Chaos Spears back at him while he was reloading. He had fired one to buy himself some time, but the battle robot I used had a special chaos shield."

"_Here comes the worst part."_ Amy thought to herself.

"And finally, I looked at Sonic." Nega continued to explain. "He had two Sonic Winds charged up in his hands, and fired them both. But they just bounced off because of the Nega Breaker's power **(That was the robot he used to kill most of the heroes)**. Its defense was too high. He then started spin dashing, trying to find a weak point, but he just couldn't. I grabbed him, held a laser up to his chest, and shot him, point blank! I then formed a spear from one of my robot's hands and stabbed him with it before leaving him to die! And that's how most of the heroes died."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR EACH ONE YOU KILLED!" Amy yelled, enraged.

"Aw, did I enrage the girly pink hedgehog?" Nega taunted. Big mistake.

Amy pulled out her hammer and charged at Nega, who was waiting for her to attack. As expected, Amy jumped into the air and brought her hammer down on the Nega Spider…and actually hit the head, damaging it some. Nega was surprised.

"Oh my. It seems I've made someone cranky." Nega taunted.

"You know, he's really going to piss Amy off one day." Jet whispered to Rector.

"I think he already has." Rector whispered back.

Amy was, in fact, pissed off. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She somehow enlarged her hammer and brought it down on the robot's torso, creating a dent in it. She didn't stop there. She jumped to the ground and started bashing the Nega Spider's legs, trying to knock it down. But for some reason, force fields had appeared around them so they couldn't be broken. But Amy kept trying, only to fail each time. She didn't see a claw extend from the torso until it had grabbed her. The claw had her by the arms, rendering her hammer useless. Nega then brought Amy around to the mouth, where the laser was located, and charged it up.

"You want to see Sonic so badly?" Nega asked. "I'll send you to hell with him!"

"TIME BREAK!"

Time slowed down as the claw was severed and Amy was free. She found herself behind the Nega Spider, standing beside Jet. He had used Time Break and freed her.

"Thanks, Jet." Amy said.

"No problem." Jet replied. "If you were to die, Sonic would never let the rest of us live it down. Now stand back and let me have a turn."

Jet then called out his board, the Wind Rider, jumped on it, and sped toward the spider, bringing out his paper fans as he did so. He spread them wide and sped toward the legs, hitting each one of them before the force fields even managed to come up. The resulting impacts damaged the legs and reduced the spider's mobility. Nega tried to turn and face Jet, who had sped back around, but he turned slow, and that gave Emily a chance to attack.

Emily formed her energy claws and charged at the robot. She jumped onto the robot's head, then to its torso, all the way to behind it before backing up. She then ran forward and slid under the robot, using her energy claws to slice open the bottom of it. She then emerged from the underside, smiling.

"What have you done!?" Nega asked frantically.

"I sliced open the bottom of your robotic spider, leaving it open." Emily told him.

Nega started to activate the auto repair, but forgot that he didn't install one. He was about to curse his stupidity when he heard a voice.

"Oh, Eggman Nega!" Amy called. Nega turned to see Amy step aside, revealing Rector ready with an attack.

"Oh, crap." Nega said slowly.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND ASSAULT!" Rector called.

Rector threw a Leaf Whirlwind at the robot, which connected directly, tearing the robot up and leaving it suspended. Rector then charged at the robot and started unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, ending with a downward kick that sent the Negamobile, which was left of it, down to the ground. Down below, Amy was ready with her hammer. She wound back, then swung her hammer at the Negamobile. The resulting impact knocked it into the air at a diagonal angle, sending it away.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Nega yelled as he disappeared.

The battle was over, and the four hero army had won. They regrouped to count injuries.

"So, anyone hurt?" Amy asked.

"I'm clear." Rector replied.

"Nothing for me." Emily spoke up.

"Alive and uninjured." Jet told her.

"And I'm okay as well." Amy finished up. "So, what do we do next?"

"I don't know, but I think Station Square's safe for now." Rector said. "We should head over to another city. Where to next?"

"Let's go to Soleanna." Emily suggested. "Armand might be there, as well as some G.U.N forces."

"Good idea." Jet said.

The heroes left towards Soleanna, unaware of the camera that had recorded them.

"Heh heh. Now I know where they're headed." Nega said. "I'll have a little surprise waiting there."

The camera self-destructed on a command from Nega, who began to plot his next move.

**End of Chapter 3.**

* * *

Nega has been run off, and Station Square is safe for now. But what is Nega planning? And what will await our heroes in Soleanna? Find out as the story comes along.

Sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as the last one. I hope that the next one will be better. And I also hope that the deaths that occurred in Chapter 1 are a little clearer now.

Read and Review.


	4. The First Ally

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The First Ally

Amy, Jet, Rector, and Emily, the Four Hero Army, had recently learned about how most of the heroes had been killed before defeating one of Eggman Nega's robotic creations. Now, they had decided to go to Soleanna in order to check on casualties, as well as hope to find a new ally, even if it was temporary. They had just reached the edge of the city, and not surprisingly, the city seemed desolate. At the edge of the city, they saw a few civilians killed, as well as a couple of G.U.N soldiers, who were probably protecting the city.

"What…happened here?" Amy asked.

"I'm placing my bets on Eggman Nega." Rector told her.

"He's gotta be the one responsible for this." Jet added. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Well, of course it's Eggman Nega." Emily retorted. "You all saw what he did in Station Square, and I doubt he could have gained some allies in such a short time."

"Well, sorry." Amy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, can't we just look for Nega?" Jet asked. "We don't need to be arguing. If he's around and catches us off guard, he could kill us all quickly."

Everyone took Jet's point and continued into the city. If Nega was around, he would be waiting somewhere. As they came to the fountain located near the shop, they saw a few robots. These were larger than the others they had faced, they were purple in color, and they all had large clubs. What was even more intimidating was the fact that they had eyes in the front and back of their heads, preventing sneak attacks. This was going to be a tough battle.

"What do we do?" Emily asked quietly.

"Well, we can't just stand around and wait for them to move away." Rector said. "I guess we'll just have to beat them into oblivion."

The four heroes charged at the robots, determined to destroy them. The robots, due to their eyes and sensors, detected them as soon as they moved. They turned to the charging heroes and started firing lasers from their eyes. The heroes tried to dodge, but could barely squeeze through the laser barrage, what with all of the lasers coming at them. They made it through them, though, but the robots, which weren't stupid, started firing bullets. Emily quickly formed energy claws to block the bullets, but the barrage drained a lot of her energy. But the time she bought the others was all they needed. As Emily let the claws down, Jet used Time Break, which slowed down the bullets and allowed Emily to get away. The time bought allowed Amy to slide under one and start bashing its legs, while Rector started jumping on the robot, trying to reach its head. Amy destroyed the legs, causing the robot she was battling to fall, while Rector pulled the head off of the body of the other one, severing the connected wires, which shut down the robot, leaving only one left.

"Only one left." Rector called out. "Let's take it down quickly!"

The four heroes moved in to destroy it, only to find it starting to transform. Its torso turned sideways while its arms formed front cannons and its legs turned into wheels. Its head went inside the torso, then came out the front. It had transformed into a mobile robot, capable of ramming anything at high speed.

"What the…?" Rector began to ask.

"It's transformed!" Emily said.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"We move out of the way!" Jet called out as he moved away. The others didn't need to be told twice. They followed Jet as he led them around the city. The robot, which wasn't stupid, followed them around the city, determined to make them suffer the same fate as their friends/loved ones. No matter how fast the others ran, the robot was somehow able to keep up with them. It wasn't long before they reached the castle of Princess Elise. The large castle doors were locked, blocking their way. What made matters worse was the fact that the robot had caught up with them. They were trapped, with nowhere to go.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"I…I don't know." Emily replied.

The robot locked on to them and was about to ram them to death. As it revved its engine…

"FIRE AT WILL!" Someone shouted from the castle.

All of a sudden, guardsmen from Soleanna started blasting the robots with portable cannons. The robot was built for speed, not defense, so it couldn't hold out against the barrage of firepower. It didn't take long for the robot to collapse into parts. Amy and the others were safe for now. The guards came out, with the captain walking up to the heroes.

"Are you all okay?" The captain asked.

"Thanks to you, we are." Amy replied.

"Glad to hear." The captain said. "We had heard about the attack from news reports, and Princess Elise ordered that we be on guard incase the attack came to us. Well, it did, and a lot of civilians and guards have died. Luckily, we didn't suffer so many losses because we saw the attack coming, and we were prepared for the worst."

"At least you weren't surprised by the attack." Rector said. "Station Square was, and nearly every hero was killed. And in unusual ways, I might add."

"That's not good. I assume you four are the only ones?" One of the soldiers, a corporal, asked.

"For now, yes, but we don't know if any other potential heroes are out there." Emily told them. "If there are, we'd like to have them help us."

"I see." The captain said, acknowledging them. "Well, we know someone who may be able to help."

"Really?" Rector asked. The captain nodded. "Who might that be?"

"We'll tell you everything. Please come on in." The captain offered.

The heroes accepted the offer, and the doors opened to allow them in. Once they were in, along with the captain and a few soldiers, the doors closed, with the remaining guards watching outside in the case of an attack. They walked down to the main chamber, where Elise was waiting for them. Showing their respects, they bowed to her before sitting down. Elise and the guards sat down as well.

"Alright, now Soleanna was attacked by Eggman Nega about an hour ago. Because we had heard about the attack, we were prepared." The captain explained. "Even so, some of the civilians, as well as some of our soldiers, were killed. We did have some assistance from G.U.N, however, so that was a big help as well."

"Plus, we did receive some help from someone else." Elise added. "He worked alongside us and thought of a plan. I believe he called himself Damien."

"Damien?" Jet asked. "As in Damien Angels?"

"We believe that was his name." The captain told them. "His plan was to attract Nega's forces to another area, and surprise them with an attack. I doubted it would work, but he seemed confident, so we agreed to it."

"Damien's always confident, from what I know of him." Rector said. "Just because a plan is thought out well, doesn't mean it's going to work."

"I know, but we trust him." Elise said. "Plus, with what's going on right now, we really didn't have a choice."

"So, where'd he say he would be?" Emily asked.

"He said he'd be waiting near an abandoned old building at White Acropolis." The captain told them. "What he'd be doing there is beyond me, but I'd say it's because that place is nearly deserted."

"I see. We'd better get going." Amy said. "Thanks for the info."

"You're welcome." Elise said. "And good luck."

* * *

The heroes left the castle and headed to the gate that led to Soleanna's New City district. They headed there because that was where the mirror to White Acropolis was located. They were ready for the worst, because if Soleanna had been attacked, there would likely be robots waiting for them. And how right they were, because as soon as they entered the New City district, there were robots on guard, ready to fire at anything that came within sight. The heroes quickly hid, because if they were spotted, every robot would be after them. They waited and watched as a few standard Nega Pawns walked by. One of them turned toward the heroes' hiding place, but then turned back and continued on with his comrades. The heroes breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and saw another hiding place up ahead. It was a straight shot, but the risk of being seen was high. They decided to chance it, though, but only one would go at a time.

Jet decided to go first. He used Time Break to slow down time, and quickly darted to the hiding place. He got there just as the Time Break ran out. To the robots, time went on normally, but if Jet had crossed in their view, they wouldn't have seen him. Emily went next. She waited until the robot's backs were turned, then dashed to the hiding spot. Rector went next. He watched as a robot tripped, and the other robots around laughed at him. Rector was confused as he moved to the hiding spot. Why would the robots have a sense of humor? He decided not to press the issue. Amy was the only one left to cross. If she made it without raising an alert, they could make it to the mirror without any trouble.

But about halfway across, she tripped. She managed to catch herself, but one of the robots happened to turn and see her pick herself back up. The robot took a moment to register what he was seeing, and realized who it was. He quickly sounded the alarm and sent out a beacon, letting the others know where he was and that there was an intruder. The other robots wasted no time heeding the call, and soon Amy was surrounded by nearly every robot in the area, each one pointing a gun at her. Amy was trapped.

"Oh, what do I do now?" Amy asked. If she made a move, she would be shot immediately. If she did nothing, Nega would eventually appear and kill her himself. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. She would have to get lucky if she were to survive.

"_I think I've got an idea."_ Amy thought to herself. _"If these robots were stupid enough to take the bait, it would work."_

Amy hoped these robots were stupid enough to follow what she was about to do. "Look, an intruder went around that corner!"

The robots turned around and headed towards the corner. Amy couldn't believe her luck. The robots had actually turned around and took the bait. Once all of the robots were gone, she quickly headed to the hiding spot the others were waiting at.

"Amy, what happened?" Rector asked. "You could have died at that moment! If you had died, I don't know what I would do."

"I'm sorry, Rector." Amy apologized. "I don't know how I could've tripped."

"Don't worry about it, Amy." Emily said. "At least you made it through."

They all agreed on that. They continued to the nearby train station and made a left turn at the intersection that led to it, which led them to a cave with the mirror. As they were about to enter, the horde of robots that had surrounded Amy a few minutes ago saw them.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" One of the robots called while pointing at them. The whole horde started to go after them.

"Quick!" Rector urged. "Into the mirror!"

The four quickly jumped into the mirror, which took them to the cold, snowy White Acropolis. Once they landed, they saw that the portal that took them there had disappeared, which meant that the robots couldn't follow them.

"Okay, I think that was too close." Jet admitted.

"I'll agree with that." Rector agreed. "Now, where do we find Damien?"

"I see the abandoned building from here." Emily told them. "But there are a lot of robot guards in front of it."

"How do we get past them all without setting off an alarm?" Amy asked.

"We don't." Jet said. The others were confused. Jet pulled out the Wind Rider. "I'll go in and bash them all up."

* * *

Jet hopped onto his board and took off after the robots, his paper fans held out beside him. He immediately raised an alarm, but he didn't care. On his board, there was nobody or nothing that could beat him. Well, except maybe Sonic, but that was a whole different story. He blazed through each robot as he moved around the field below, breaking them into pieces, until there was nothing left. He then waved to the others.

"Showoff." Rector muttered to himself as they descended. Nobody heard him, however.

The heroes reached the door, where they heard a whisper. They looked over to the right to see a gold dog with blonde chest fur that resembled a heart, hair in the shape of a boomerang, black shorts, a pair of black sneakers with white letters that read 'Air Force', a black bandanna around his neck, and some black sunglasses. Despite the look, the others knew who this was.

"It's been a while, Damien." Rector said. Damien turned around to see them walk up to him.

"Ah, if it isn't Rector, Emily, Amy, and Jet." Damien said, recognizing them. "I haven't seen you all since the tournament."

"I know." Amy said. "Hey, what happened to that hoodie you wore back then?"

"I stopped wearing it, though I still have it." Damien told them. "If I decide to wear it again, you'll know."

"Okay." Emily said, unsure about that. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting to see if any heroes would show up." Damien started explaining. "I take it you four are the only ones left?"

"Unless there are others out there, I guess so." Amy told him.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Damien said. "Anyway, I was waiting out here because I thought this place was deserted. But this place was overrun by Nega's forces and taken over. I'm still amazed that you were able to destroy all of those robots, Jet."

"They don't call me the Legendary Wind Master for nothing." Jet said. "By the way, why are you involved in this?"

"Nega's attacking every city he can, trying to kill as many people as possible. That ain't cool, man." Damien told them. "I want to stop him, but like anyone would think, I can't do it alone. I'll help you all out, but only for a limited time."

"Then let's go." Amy said. "Where do we go next?"

"I heard that Nega would be somewhere at the Dusty Desert next." Damien said. "Let's head there now."

"How do we get there?" Rector asked. Damien responded by pulling out a teleporter.

"This device can allow us to teleport to any region in Soleanna. I got it from the captain of the guards." Damien said as he activated it. "Let's go."

The five heroes then vanished, hoping that they could stop Nega at Dusty Desert.

**End of Chapter 4.**

* * *

Will Damien help the heroes be able to defeat Nega? And how long will he help them? Find out next chapter.

Remember that the Damien that wore the hoodie was the version that I used before Slash started over. So I said he stopped wearing it because it was the only way things would work out.

Read and Review.


	5. Nega's Challenge

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Nega's Challenge

Amy, Jet, Rector, and Emily had just met up with Damien Angels, one of the announcers at the past tournament. He was battling Eggman Nega because he didn't like Nega attacking every city and killing nearly everyone. He decided to join their cause temporarily. Nega was rumored to be at the Dusty Desert, and Damien had a teleporter that he had received from Elise that could teleport them to any region in Soleanna.

"So, are you sure that device can get us to Dusty Desert?" Amy asked.

"It's been used many times, and it hasn't failed yet, so I'm sure it can." Damien replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rector asked. "The longer we wait around, the more damage Nega does."

"Right. Well, hang on." Damien said as he pushed the button on the teleporter. The five heroes vanished in a burst of light.

In a barren desert land, filled only with a few stone pathways, ancient ruins, and crumbling pillars, a flash of light appeared in front of the temple, and five heroes stepped out. They had just arrived at the Dusty Desert, a place filled with nothing but sand and ancient structures, as well as a sun that made the place hot. The sand in the desert wasn't dense, and if anyone were to fall in, they would fall if they didn't have anything to keep themselves above the surface.

"So, this is the Dusty Desert." Jet commented.

"Yep." Damien said. "Be careful of the sands. If you fall in, you don't come up unless the sands are stable. When they're stable, you can't fall in."

"When are the sands stable?" Emily asked.

"Usually, the sands are only stable when the sun is at its highest peak, and that only happens, at the least, once per year, and at the most, three times per year, with the three-year period happening only once, and that was about two years ago." Damien explained. "I know this because Elise told me this."

"Have the sands become stable this year?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so, so if they're stable at this time, we're in luck." Damien told them.

"And you are in luck." A familiar voice said from somewhere. The voice belonged to the person behind all of the killings.

"Eggman Nega!" The five heroes said at once. The crazed maniacal negative doctor descended in his own Negamobile.

"Heh heh heh heh." Nega laughed. "How's the mission going, heroes?"

"It won't be over until you're either dead or out of here." Rector told him.

"You…you killed Sonic. You killed my friends!" Amy said.

"Yes, yes I did. Goody for me. But I think that's already been established." Nega said. "But I came here today because I have a special challenge for you."

"What do we have to do?" Emily asked.

"Simple. I've placed 5 automatically controlled robots in different places throughout Soleanna." Nega told them. "You must find them and destroy them. As a reward, I might just give you one of these."

Nega then pulled out a red emerald-shaped gem. It only took one glance to know what it was.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Rector exclaimed. "How'd you get it?"

"I came across it on my way here." Nega told them. "Anyway, the five robots are located in these areas. There's one at Wave Ocean, one in the Train Station, another in the Tropical Jungle, one in Kingdom Valley, and the last one is in White Acropolis."

"So there are five robots, one in each area, and we have to defeat each one in order to win your challenge?" Amy asked.

"Exactly." Nega told them. "You can split up and take them on by yourselves, or you can go after them as a group. But you only have 30 minutes. Once that time has passed, I'll leave here, and you lose this emerald. If all five of you make it back here before the time is up, I'll leave the emerald for you. Your time starts………NOW!"

Nega activated his stopwatch, and the five heroes used the teleporter to go to those five locations. Amy went to the Train Station, Jet took Wave Ocean, Emily headed to the Tropical Jungle, Rector took off toward Kingdom Valley, and Damien went to White Acropolis.

* * *

Amy found herself in the train station, looking for the robot that was supposed to be lurking around the area. She didn't have to wait long, because the robot nearly landed on her. It was a large floating purple machine with a round head, eight blue tentacles, each with one yellow electric tendril, and below the head were two energy cannons. This was the Nega Octopus. Amy could see that the weak spot was between what served as the eyes of the robot: A red node. It was small, however, so it wouldn't be easy to reach.

The robot started off by firing electricity blasts at the pink hedgehog, who used her speed to get out of the way. But the robot saw this, however, and unleashed a barrage of electric blasts. Amy could barely dodge them, and they just kept coming. It seemed endless until it stopped firing the electricity.

"_Is it out of energy?"_ Amy thought.

It was far from it. The tentacles retracted to surround the head as the energy cannons came online and started firing at her. Amy used her hammer to bat away the blasts, but each hit weakened her. Soon, one of the charged blasts was so powerful that it knocked her hammer out of her hand, leaving her vulnerable. Then the cannons fired again, only this time they were accompanied by the electricity from the tendrils.

Amy couldn't dodge them forever. If only she had something that could hit it from long distance……and that's when it hit her. She had the gun she picked up from Shadow. If there was ever a time to use it, this was one of them.

"_I've only got a small chance at hitting it, and I need to make sure I have a clear shot."_ Amy thought to herself.

She saw her chance when the robot stopped moving and looked at her, energy cannons and electric tendrils ready to kill her. She aimed the gun at the small weak spot between its eyes, and fired. The gun, like the last time she fired it, had its kickback, knocking Amy down, but the bullet stayed straight on its path, and hit the weak spot in the direct center. The bullet also had a side effect of piercing the robot's circuitry, causing it to start to shut down.

The cannons shut down, and the tendrils started going crazy, firing electric blasts in every direction. Amy hid behind a nearby rock pile as the robot exploded. Once the blast had cleared out, the pink hedgehog emerged and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she had won. A bright light surrounded her and warped her back to where Nega was at. Now all she had to do was wait for the others to return.

* * *

At Wave Ocean, Jet was riding along on his Extreme Gear, the Wind Rider, looking for the robot that he was to fight. As he was riding through, a large waterproof robot emerged from the water, soared over Jet, and landed back in the water.

The robot was black, with a white "belly", a dorsal fin which was common on all sharks and orcas, a usual tailfin common in all fish, and sharp metal teeth. What made it stand out from the regular sharks was the fact that it had two guns that served as eyes and two laser blasters on each of its sides, as well as a missile launcher that was hidden in the tail. It didn't look that strong, but Jet knew better than to underestimate it. The robot was the Nega Orca.

"_So, the robotic fishy thinks it can beat me?"_ Jet thought. _"Well, we'll see about that."_

The robot surfaced again, this time facing Jet, and fired its eye guns. Jet just dodged them without any effort. The robot kept firing until it dove into the water again. When it resurfaced this time, its left side was facing Jet. The laser blasters started firing, causing Jet to swerve out of the way.

Once the lasers stopped firing, it dove into the water for a few seconds before resurfacing, this time facing away from the hawk. The tailfin opened up and fired a large homing missile right at Jet. He managed to avoid getting hit himself, but the board was damaged by it, causing it to lose its speed.

"Damn that robot!" Jet cursed. "How am I gonna…?"

Jet was interrupted by a splash as the robotic orca appeared right in front of him. On its stomach was a large X-shaped mark, which Jet thought was the weak spot. But he couldn't hit it because the robot kept diving back into the water. He would need something to hit it from a distance…then it hit him. He could use his green Ark. He didn't have it with him at the time, however. But he did have Shahra's ring.

"Shahra, I need you!" Jet called while holding up the ring. Shahra emerged from it.

"What is it, master?" Shahra asked.

"I wish I had the green Ark." Jet said.

"As you wish." Shahra said as she made the Ark appear on Jet's wrist. Now Jet was confident that he could beat the orca.

Jet sped (as fast as his damaged board could go) to where the orca was prowling around, its fin sticking out above the water. It rose up to strike at Jet, leaving its weak spot vulnerable. Jet used Gravity Control to levitate a large slab of rock and launched it at the robot. He then brought out his fans and slashed the robot's weak spot, matching the X-shape as he slashed. The robot quickly dove back into the water, then came out again. This time, it was using a thruster from its tail to hover in the air. It was preparing a finishing move.

But the position it had taken left its weak spot open. Jet saw this as his chance to destroy it. He raised his Ark into the air and started levitating, a black hole forming in front of him.

"GRAVITY DIVE!" Jet called.

He went through the black hole and shot out at an immense speed. The intense velocity of the Gravity Dive allowed Jet to break through the robot, leaving a hole where he busted through it. The robot stayed in the air for a few seconds, then exploded into pieces. Jet smirked as he was warped back to Dusty Desert.

* * *

Emily was walking through the Tropical Jungle, looking for her robot. The others were fighting their robots in the meantime, so she was confident that they would get back in time. The jungle was dense and hot because of the canopy above her.

"I don't know how anyone could survive in this heat." Emily complained. "It's almost a moist inferno in here, and that's saying something."

Emily couldn't believe that, with all of the moisture, a robot would be waiting out here. Then again, she knew that Eggman Nega could possibly design his robots with water/moisture resistance. Just as she was beginning to wonder if the robot wasn't there, something rushed by her, turned around, and faced her. It was supposedly the robot she was to fight. It was a large red robot with 4 body sections, each one having a yellow top connected to the head. It had no weapons, but with how fast it moved, it most likely didn't need weapons. The tops on its body sections were flashing, signaling its weak spots; however, the weak spots were small, which would make it hard to fight. The robot also had multiple legs. This was the Nega Centipede.

"So, you're the robot I'm to fight?" Emily asked. "Alright, bring it on!"

The robot seemed to accept Emily's challenge, charging at her with high speed. Emily, using her high agility, dodged and jumped up onto a tree. She thought she would be safe there, but she was proven wrong when the centipede charged through the tree, snapping it and causing it to fall over. The cheetah jumped out of the tree before it fell, and formed her energy claws. The robot turned and charged at her again, but this time, she was ready. She jumped above it and drove her right energy claw into the rear body section, right into the weak spot. The robot gave a loud screech before taking off at high speeds, with Emily trying to hang on.

"Whoa!" Emily said as the robot took off, speeding through the jungle.

The robot swerved from side to side, with Emily hanging on as tightly as she could. Soon, the robot lost its momentum and slowed down. Emily jumped off, but as soon as she did, the robot did an about-face and charged at her. The slowing down had been a trick. Emily had to admit that the robot was smart. She jumped again and tried to drive a claw into a weak spot, but she barely missed it, and instead drove her claw into the ground. The robot turned and charged yet again, but Emily was prepared this time, and jumped early. She drove her claw into the next weak spot, but pulled out before the robot went on its speed rampage again.

"_The more this thing gets damaged, the faster it goes. It has two weak spots left, but I can't hit them both at once."_ Emily thought to herself. _"Or could I?"_

Emily quickly thought of a plan, but it would require precise timing. One mistiming, and she would miss her chance. She waited for the robot to come charging at her, then jumped at the right moment. She drove her claw into the first weak spot, the one before the head, and then waited for a moment. Once she knew it was the right time, she quickly dislodged the claw in the first one, and plunged the other into the final weak spot. All four body sections were disabled, and came off, leaving only the head. At this point, Emily jumped off as the robot went into a wild speed charge before crashing into a large rock outcropping and exploding. Emily had won.

"That's over." Emily said to herself as she started to warp back. "Now, to get back to Nega."

* * *

Rector was wandering through the old castle in Soleanna, trying to find the robot he was to fight. It wasn't easy, due to the fact that the whole place was nearly destroyed. But he didn't have to wait long, because like the robots the others were fighting, this one attacked first. It was a purple robot that was only four feet tall and had a small body, but it had a large head, two large legs, and two large arms. There was a joint that connected the head and body, so Rector figured that was where the weak spot was. This robot was called the Nega Fighter.

"Okay, you found me." Rector said. "Now, I think I'll send you to the scrap yard!"

The robot slowly walked toward Rector, who immediately charged at it. The robot seemed weak, but Rector found this out the hard way when he was punched in the stomach. The robot was stronger than he suspected.

"Deceptive little robot, aren't ya?" Rector asked. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll still destroy you."

The robot responded by firing large energy blasts from its hands. Rector saw the blasts and knew that they would hurt him if they connected. The red hedgehog was able to dodge them, but barely. Once the flurry of energy blasts had ceased, Rector saw his chance to attack. He jumped up into the air and stomped down on it, damaging the head a bit, but it wasn't enough to break the joint. The robot then used one of its large hands to grab Rector and throw him back. Luckily, Rector was able to stop himself by planting his hands on the ground and doing half a backflip, which allowed him to land straight.

"That was a close one." Rector said to himself. "Now, to show this robot some real power."

A small, pencil-thin cannon appeared from the robot's wrists and fired a same-sized laser. Rector dodged it, but barely. Something told him that he did not want to get hit by it. He looked behind him to see that he was right. The robot's laser had pierced the wall behind him and went on. He knew not to get hit by this little guy, for it had a lot of power. He charged at it once again, this time grabbing the robot, jumping into the air, going upside down, and slamming the robot into the ground, doing a half-backflip in order to land right. This action damaged the neck joint, and also revealed something that looked like a brain in the head. It was flashing red, which meant that it was the true weak spot.

"_Now if I can just sever the head from the body, that weak spot should be revealed permanently."_ Rector thought to himself.

Rector thought of a plan. He went for a kick to the robot, but it tried to dodge. Rector adjusted his trajectory before kicking, and managed to land it right in the joint, separating the head from the body, and keeping the weak spot opened. He then ran after it and charged up a powerful punch that hit the weak spot in the direct center and sent it up into the air. He then jumped into the air and did a two-fisted slam that hit the weak spot and sent it into the water, effectively destroying the head as it exploded. He then landed and threw the body towards the edge. It fell into the water as Rector walked away.

"That takes care of the disposal." Rector said as he warped back to Dusty Desert.

* * *

While all of that was going on, Damien found himself in the White Acropolis, the same place he met up with the others. He never thought he'd come back here after leaving the same place a few minutes before. He was looking for the robot that was supposed to be here. He found it a few minutes later. It was in the field in front of the entrance to the base. The robot was blue in color, with a metal lasso, brown metal shoes, and something that looked like a cowboy's hat. It was riding a black metal horse, which had a metal tail that was surprisingly mobile. The robot was the Nega Paladin.

"Okay, this oughta be fun." Damien said. "Bring it on, cowbot!"

The robotic horse reared back and roared, which was unusual for a horse. Then again, it was a robot, so it was understandable. The horse then charged at Damien, while the robot pulled out a lance and aimed it at the golden dog. Damien just dodged it by sidestepping, however. The rider steered its horse back around and tried to have it trample Damien. It failed, however, and ran into the wall, dislodging the rider from the horse. Damien then saw how to beat it.

"_I've got it."_ Damien thought. _"Run it into the wall to knock the rider off, then ride it myself and try to make it wreck itself. Then destroy the rider itself."_

Damien ran at the robotic horse and jumped on. The horse started bucking around like a mad bull. Damien tried to keep control, however, and managed to succeed. He steered the robot, despite all of the movement and force, into the wall, which damaged and stunned it. The robot itself then got up, pulled its lance out, and charged at Damien. The golden dog dodged every strike that the robot made, and kicked it in the head, which dislodged the head from the body. As the robot moved around, blindly looking for its head, Damien rushed at the head and kicked it into the robotic horse, knocking the horse down.

"Now, to take care of the body…What?"

The robot's body was faster than Damien had expected. It reached the head, reattached it, and hopped back onto the horse. Damien couldn't believe it. He was just about to finish it, and now he was back to square one. He didn't like it. Then, for some reason, Damien felt a large amount of pain as a dark energy started to emerge from him.

"N-No! Not…now…!" Damien said as he tried to resist, but he couldn't, and the force overcame him. It enveloped him, then dissipated. Damien had transformed into a black wolf with purple chest fur, the tattoo on his back had become white, his claws were now sharper and longer and had a purple hue to them, his eyes were a dark violet, and his hair had purple highlights. Damien had transformed into Nightshade.

"Heh heh heh." Nightshade said in a dark voice. "Now, behold this immense power!"

Nightshade then went on a rampage, charging at the paladin, who charged back. He stabbed his lance right at the dark wolf, but the lance did nothing but snap. Now, without a weapon, the paladin tried to trample Nightshade, but the dark wolf knocked the robot and horse up into the air, cut the horse up using his sharp claws, and slammed the robot down. He then charged up a dark ball of energy in his hand.

"Take this! DARK REPULSION!"

Nightshade then let loose with the ball of energy, which flew at the robot and exploded, destroying every last bit of the robot. Nightshade was disappointed that he didn't get any blood, but robots didn't have blood, so at the moment, he didn't care. Nightshade then felt an immense pain as light energy began to take him over, causing him to disappear, and causing Damien to reappear.

"Whoa! I had to transform into that monstrosity at that time?" Damien asked himself as he began to warp back. "Not what I had in mind. Oh well. Time to return."

* * *

The five heroes appeared in front of Eggman Nega, who was still there. He checked his stopwatch, and he saw that they were a few minutes early.

"So, it appears you've beaten the set time limit. Very good." Nega complimented. "Now, I'll be leaving."

"Hey! What about the emerald?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I don't think so." Nega replied. The heroes couldn't believe it. He had double-crossed them. "I need this emerald for my plans. See you at Babylon Garden!"

That didn't sit too well with Amy. She pulled out the pistol, aimed it at the thruster on the Negamobile, and fired it. The bullet hit the thruster, causing Nega to spiral out of the desert at a high velocity. The speed also knocked the emerald out of Nega's hands, and Rector jumped up and caught it.

"That's one emerald in our hands. And it's the red one." Rector said. Emily, Damien, and Jet were surprised that Amy had a gun, but Rector wasn't surprised since he already knew. Amy explained to them that she wasn't going to use it often, and they were okay with it.

"Well, I better get back to Soleanna Castle Town." Damien said.

"What? You're not traveling with us?" Emily asked.

"You guys are the ones to stop Nega." Damien told them. "I'm not going to interfere."

"But we could use other heroes like you." Jet told him.

"No." Damien declined. "Now go."

The others didn't say a word. Damien used the teleporter and transported them to Babylon Garden. Once the heroes were out of sight, Damien looked out in the distance.

"_They must not know about the demon inside of me."_ Damien thought to himself. _"It's best to keep it hidden until the right time."_

Damien then started to return to the city, wondering what would happen next.

**End of Chapter 5.**

* * *

Nega has headed to Babylon Garden. What is he doing there? What awaits the heroes? And why is Damien so intent on keeping Nightshade a secret? Find out as the story goes along. Sorry if the ending wasn't that good.

Read and Review.


	6. Battle for Babylon Garden

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Battle for Babylon Garden

Amy, Jet, Rector, and Emily had recently teamed up with Damien to run Eggman Nega out of Soleanna, gaining the yellow Chaos Emerald in the process. They wanted Damien to come along, but for reasons only known to him, he declined. Now the Four Hero Army was in Jet's airship, heading for Babylon Garden, where Nega said he would be heading to next.

As the ship neared Babylon Garden, several anti-air cannons started firing at it. The weapon systems fired back, the blasts from both sides canceling each other out.

"Just how many cannons has that guy built?" Jet asked, trying to steer the ship through the defenses.

"I don't know!" Amy called back. "But knowing him and how many robots he has, he's probably built enough to defend the whole island!"

The whole island was indeed fortified, with anti-air cannons placed along the border, covering the distance between each cannon. There were also some cannons placed inland, which prevented a landing. This was going to be tough. But Jet had a simple idea.

"I'm going down there." Jet declared, surprising the others.

"What?" Rector asked. "You must be crazy!"

"Please, I have the green Ark. I can use its gravity power to help me." Jet told him.

"Alright then." Rector said. "You do what you want. Just let us know when it's clear."

"I'll come back and pilot the ship to the garden. He won't have time to restore all of them if I do that." Jet told them as he left.

Jet rode down to Babylon Garden, where the anti-air cannons started firing nonstop at him. However, he was able to dodge every blast since he board was repaired and working at full capacity. He leveled himself with a row of anti-air cannons and charged up the green Ark, a black hole forming behind him.

"GRAVITY DIVE!"

Jet went through the black hole, and shot out at an immense speed. It was the same speed with which he destroyed the Nega Orca. As he passed each cannon, the velocity that Jet was going at tore apart the cannons, leaving them beyond disrepair. Once he reached the end of the line, he ducked below the edge of the garden, where the cannons couldn't hit him, and allowed his gravity to recharge.

He then rose above the edge of the garden, aimed at another straight line of cannons, and let loose with the Gravity Dive again. Like before, the velocity tore the cannons apart. This time, however, Jet went along the edge, clearing out the cannons along the border to prevent the ship from being shot down in midair. As he reached the end of the line, he did the same, ducking below the garden to recharge, then letting loose with another Gravity Dive.

He repeated the action each time, until only one line of cannons was left. He charged up the move again, and plowed through them, destroying them. Once they all were nothing but scrap, he returned to the ship, took control, and piloted the ship down to the garden. From here, they had to clear the robots out, defeat whatever Nega had in store for them, and hopefully retrieve another Emerald before chasing him to wherever he would go next.

"Now, where would Nega be hiding?" Emily asked.

"If I were an evil, crazed mastermind that wanted to destroy everything that existed, I'd probably be hanging around the digital chamber where the Babylon Guardian once resided." Jet told them, having known Babylon Garden better than the other heroes.

"But how are we going to get there?" Amy asked.

"Simple." Jet said. "Shahra, I need you!"

Shahra appeared from the ring, ready for Jet's wish. "What is it, master?"

"I wish we were at the entrance of the digital chamber." Jet stated his wish.

"As you wish." Shahra said, transporting them to the door that led inside. As they went through the treasury, they saw that Nega had done a little redecorating. Where the ancient Babylonian paintings were, there were now paintings of Eggman Nega. Jet was not only enraged, but also confused.

"I never thought Nega was so sadistic." Jet said with anger. "But redecorating my home? That's an outrage!"

"How dare he defile such a place?" Amy asked, remembering how important Babylon Garden was to Jet.

"It started by replacing the garden's defense systems with his own anti-air cannons." Jet said. "Now he replaces the ancient paintings of the Babylonians with his own ugly mug? I don't think so!"

Jet then forcefully opened the door to the digital chamber itself, determined to make Nega pay, not only for killing Wave and Storm, but defiling his home. Inside, he saw Eggman Nega preparing something.

"Nega!" Jet yelled. Nega turned around to see an enraged Jet.

"Ah, if it isn't Jet the Hawk." Nega said. "I hope you don't mind if I use your home as my personal base for a while."

"Of course I mind!" Jet said. "You're gonna pay for defiling my home, and killing Wave and Storm! Even if I have to give my own life for it!"

"Such bravado for a Babylon Rogue." Nega said. "If you want this place back, why don't you try to beat my newest robot?"

Jet pulled out his fans and spread them, ready for battle. "I'll be glad to."

Nega hopped inside his robot. It was a large blue robot with a hand on the right arm and a cannon on the left. On the back was two weapons, a sword and a spear, both gold in color, which doubled as hand shields. There was a cannon on each leg. The cockpit, where Nega was sitting, was armored, which meant that the weak spot was somewhere else. The body had a gem in the front of it, which was obviously the weak spot, as it was glowing a crystal color. The robot was known as the Nega Guardian.

"Oh, and bring your friends in so I can kill you all." Nega said as he drew out the sword. Amy, Rector, and Emily came in at that time. "Ah, so they were here all along. All the more satisfying."

Jet led the attack by running at the robot, which just raised its sword and blocked Jet's first attack. Rector followed up by unleashing a Leaf Whirlwind, only to be knocked back by the cannon. Emily let loose with an Energy Wave, only to have the robot jump over it. Amy leapt into the air and brought her hammer down on the cockpit, but did nothing because of the armor.

"Amy, the head isn't the weak spot!" Rector called out. "The gem in the body is the weak spot!"

"Oh, which reminds me." Nega said, activating a force field around the gem. "Now, try to damage it."

Jet ran up to the robot and tried to slash the gem, but the force field blocked the attack, and the robot slashed the sword, knocking Jet back as he blocked the strike. Meanwhile, Rector crept up behind the robot, preparing another Leaf Whirlwind. He let loose with the kick, but the Guardian saw it coming and turned around just in time to block the attack and knocked Rector back. Emily formed an Energy Claw and jumped at the force field, hoping to overload it. It didn't have any effect, though, and Emily jumped away to avoid a sword slash. Amy came back with a hammer attack, but this time, she hit the force field and was bounced back.

Jet thought of something that might work. "Shahra, I need you!"

Shahra appeared immediately. "What is your wish, master?"

"Do you think you can shut down that force field?" Jet asked.

"As you wish."

Shahra tried to dispel the force field, but surprisingly, it didn't work. Nobody could believe it.

"What?" Shahra asked. "Why is my spell not working?"

"You foolish spirit. My robot is impervious to magic spells or anything of the like. Your power is useless." Nega said. "Now, try this on for size!"

Nega fired a shot from the cannon at Shahra, who just dodged it. However, Nega fired another shot immediately after the first. He had anticipated Shahra's movement somehow, and acted accordingly. Before Shahra had a chance to teleport out of the way, the cannon shot, which was an energy bolt, went straight through her. Shahra's eyes went wide as she fell down, near death. Jet rushed to her immediately, followed by the others.

"No! Shahra!" Jet said as he knelt down beside her.

"J-Jet." Shahra said, nearly dead. "I'm…sorry."

"Shahra, I wish you wouldn't die." Jet wished.

"I'm sorry, master." Shahra apologized. "But…I cannot…grant…that…"

Shahra's eyes then closed and didn't open back up. The ring around Jet's finger dimmed out, then shattered as Shahra's power left it. Jet couldn't believe it. He considered Shahra a friend rather than a spirit that was to grant his wish, and now she was gone. Jet couldn't hold it in. Nega had killed Wave and Storm, defiled his home, and now killed Shahra. This was the last straw.

"I…I'LL KILL YOU!" Jet yelled.

A dark aura started emanating from Jet's Ark, enveloping him as he rose into the air. From inside, Jet underwent a transformation. His feathers turned dark, his chest feathers turned pure black, and his eyes were completely red, the pupils gone.

"W…What is that?" Nega asked.

"I am Shadow Jet!" Jet said in a dark tone. "And you will pay for everything!"

Shadow Jet flew at the robot with his fans out. The fans had also changed color. He used them to bash a dent in the robot before flying up to the top and smashing the cockpit shield. He then went around to the other side and charged up the Ark.

"GRAVITY DIVE!" Jet called.

A black hole formed in front of Jet, who immediately hopped into it and shot out at high speeds. Despite the velocity, he managed to bring out his fans and slashed the crystal's force field. The immense power of Shadow Jet destroyed the force field and left the crystal vulnerable. Nega couldn't believe it. Not only had Jet destroyed the force field, but he had made it so that the force field could not regenerate.

"You…you….but how?" Nega asked.

"Because not even your puny machine can stand up to the power of this form." Jet replied.

"What?" Nega asked with surprise.

"Face it. You cannot defeat me." Jet said.

"Well, I can try, can't I?" Nega asked.

"Yeah, you can try." Jet replied. "And you can lose as well!"

Shadow Jet then charged towards the robot with an intention to destroy it. He pulled out his fans again and started moving around the robot, bashing it faster than anyone could keep track of. Jet then moved to the top of the cockpit and started beating it inward. None of the other heroes could believe this.

"Whoa! Jet's going psycho on Nega." Rector said, astonished.

"We can't even keep up with him." Emily said.

"Well, I'd probably be the same way if I was him." Amy told them.

Over where the battle was taking place, Jet was continuing to demolish Nega's robot. He started to spin his fans as missiles started to fly towards him.

"BABYLON BASH!" Jet called.

The missiles hit the spinning fans and reflected back at Nega, hitting the robot and chipping off some of its armor. Jet then spread his fans wide and started flying towards him.

"LEAF SCREW!" Jet called.

When Jet reached Nega, he swung his fans in an upward diagonal motion. The resulting wind burst was accompanied by leaves from out of nowhere that sliced the robot up, leaving deep scratches on the robot. Nega couldn't believe this temper. Jet wasn't done, however.

"You want real power?" Jet asked. "Because I've got a load of it. Now get this! GRAVITY PULSE!"

Jet held out his hand, and gravitational energy started forming in it. He then crushed it in his hand and threw it at Nega. The resulting impact caused the robot to be thrown back by the pulse. When the robot hit the wall, the rear armor was dented, and was about to fall off.

"You little..." Nega tried to say, but couldn't find the right words. "I'll kill you for this!"

"You actually think you can?" Jet asked. "Quit lying to yourself. I am immortal in this form. I cannot die by deaths such as impalement or being shot."

Jet then charged up more gravity in his hand. But this time, he flew at Nega before unleashing it.

"Know the power of gravity." Jet said. "GRAVITY BREAKER!"

Once Jet reached Nega this time, he placed his hand, with the ball of gravity, on the robot. When he removed his hand, he slammed his fist into his other palm, which caused the gravity ball to compress and explode, which sent the robot's arms and legs flying, leaving only the body. Nega, in his Negamobile, managed to get out, only to find Shadow Jet standing over him.

"Now, Eggman Nega, you will..." Jet began before feeling an immense amount of pain. "...Grrrrrraaaaaahhhhh! What's going on!?"

Deep inside Jet's body, the dark nature of Shadow Jet was crushing his heart. Jet clutched his heart, trying to revert to normal before the darkness overcame it. However, because he was in the form for too long, the darkness overwhelmed his heart, which all of a sudden stopped. Jet's eyes went wide as he fell down, his heart crushed by the darkness. The last thing Jet saw was Nega leaving the garden.

"Oh my, it seems that Jet's dead." Nega taunted. "Ah well, that's one less hero. I guess he couldn't handle it."

Amy, Rector, and Emily ran up to Jet's dead body as Nega flew off.

"Nega!" Amy called.

"Sorry, but I've got to run." Nega taunted. "If you want to avenge his death, which I didn't cause, I'll be at Megalo City!"

Nega then flew off in his Negamobile, but the heroes would chase after him later.

"What do we do about Jet?" Amy asked.

"Leave him here." Rector said. "If there's anywhere he should rest in peace, it should be his home."

Amy, Rector, and Emily took Jet's body to the treasure room and laid it there. They placed him in a capsule of gold, along with his board, the Wind Rider. The capsule would disappear once he was revived…if he would revive. The heroes then left using their Extreme Gears, determined to get revenge.

The Four Hero Army…was now down to three.

**End of Chapter 6.**

* * *

Jet had defeated Nega, but the dark nature of Shadow Jet crushed the hawk's heart. Now the crazed madman is headed for Megalo City. What will he do there? Is there a hero there? And what will the heroes find? Find out next chapter.

Read and Review.


	7. Megalomaniacal Madness

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

OC featured: Strike the Hedgehog (The Brawler)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Megalomaniacal Madness

Amy, Rector, and Emily, on their Extreme Gear boards (the Pink Rose, Wild Thorn, and Blue Striker, respectively), were coming up on Megalo City, the most technologically advanced city on the planet. While in Babylon Garden, the place where they were coming from, Jet had turned into a form known as Shadow Jet and nearly destroyed Eggman Nega. However, remaining in his Shadow form for so long crushed Jet's heart, killing him. Before leaving, they placed him in a gold Babylonian capsule so he could rest in peace.

As the so-called "army" entered the city, they saw half of the city destroyed and a lot of civilians dead. However, they also saw some robot parts which they knew came from Nega's robots, so at least the inhabitants put up a fight.

"This destruction…How long is it going to continue?" Emily asked.

"Until we beat Nega or until he destroys the planet." Amy replied. "And I hope that we beat him."

"We will beat him." Rector insisted. "Even if it kills us."

Down below, they heard a battle going on. The heroes thought it would be between Nega's robots and G.U.N soldiers, but instead they saw Nega's robots battling…more robots? The robots that were attacking Nega's robots looked familiar. They looked like the MeteorTech robots that went berserk during the Arks incident. What were they doing battling Nega's robots? They decided to find out. As they descended, they heard a robotic voice giving orders to the MeteorTech robots.

"Destroy all enemies. Do not let one survive." The leader commanded. The robots kept firing a barrage of bullets, an upgrade they had received shortly after the Arks incident in order to defend the city.

"Weren't those the robots you told us had gone berserk at one time, Amy?" Rector asked.

"Yeah. What are they doing defending the city?" Amy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Emily said as she descended. The others followed suit, descending into the battle, taking out a few of Nega's robots while doing so. The leader of the MeteorTech robots **(from now on referred to as MT robots) **saw this.

"Keep attacking the enemy robots." The leader said. "Assist hedgehogs and cheetah."

The heroes saw that the MT robots were on their side, and continued attacking the pawns. Working together, they managed to destroy the rest of them. Once they were in the clear, the apparent leader of the robots walked up to the heroes.

"We thank you for your assistance in eliminating the enemy threat." The robot said. "I am SCR-HD, leader of the MeteorTech robots."

"Why are you working for the good side?" Amy asked.

"Before the incident with those gravity-controlling stones, the Arks of the Cosmos, we were originally working as security and maintenance robots. But then our original leader, Master ABIS, went berserk after the main Ark touched him, and we all followed his orders." HD explained. "But after ABIS was destroyed and the world was saved, I gained control of the robots, and we all decided to return to original function. From there, we've been protecting this city and the areas around it from any evil that may threaten it."

"That's some story." Amy said. "So, why are Nega's robots attacking here?"

"He told us to surrender and submit to his control." HD explained. "But we refused, knowing our purpose. He then had his robots attack us. He was already attacking the city, and we had to defend it. Now we are trying to repel this assault before he can destroy the city completely."

"Allow us to help." Rector offered. "If we work together, we may be able to drive him out of here."

"That may be the best course of action at this point." HD agreed. "We must do what we can to ensure that the city is not destroyed."

"So, any idea where Nega is headed?" Emily asked.

"Unfortunately, he did not tell us where he was to strike next." HD told them. "But from what I can tell, he is probably heading for MeteorTech in order to change our programming."

"Well, we aren't going to let that happen." Rector declared.

"Then what are we waiting for?" HD asked. "We must hurry. There's no telling how much of a head start he has gotten."

The three heroes hopped onto their Extreme Gears and headed in the direction of the factory, while HD activated its boosters, along with a couple of other robots doing the same, and followed them. They all knew that they had to stop Nega before he could do anything.

* * *

It took a while, but they reached MeteorTech. The place seemed abandoned, which meant that Nega hadn't reached it yet, and that didn't make sense. If Nega was so smart, why wasn't he here? Unless he was inside, and if that was true, then that would be a problem.

"Why aren't any robots attacking us?" Amy asked.

"Either Nega's not here, or he's waiting for us." Rector said. "We must be on guard."

"Let's go in." HD said. "There is no telling what he could be doing."

The heroes entered the facility, where they found MeteorTech robots moving around, doing their duties without interruption. Something was not right here. As the heroes moved in, a security robot caught them and sounded the alarm. The robots then switched from normal mode to attack mode and turned to face the intruders. Once they saw who it was, they started firing at them. Nega had to have been in the area. Otherwise the robots would have continued their duties.

"Nega's probably located in the main control room, where the computer is." HD told them. "It's a wonder he hasn't turned me against you yet."

"Don't speak too soon." Emily warned. "He could still do that."

The heroes were taking cover behind a couple of walls. There was no way they could get through all of these robots without at least one of them dying. Plus, with the barrage of bullets coming at them, they couldn't put up a fight. The only way they could get out of this is if someone appeared to give them a hand.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"We can't do anything." Emily said, regretfully.

"THUNDER WAVE!" Someone shouted.

Just then, a large wave of energy came down and spread throughout the whole room, disabling all of the robots inside. Once the wave dissipated, a 14-year old yellow hedgehog with black highlights on the quills descended and landed on the ground in the midst of the robot parts that were lying around. The hedgehog had white gloves, blue shoes that looked like Sonic's, and a lightning bolt pendant around his neck. Amy, Rector, Emily, and HD ran up to him (or rolled up to him, in HD's case).

"Whoa! Thanks for the help." Amy said.

"Glad to help." The hedgehog said. "The name's Strike."

"I'm Amy Rose."

"Rector Rose, Amy's brother."

"I'm Emily Leot."

"I am the current leader of the MeteorTech robots, SCR-HD."

"It's great to meet you all." Strike said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Well, I heard that Eggman Nega was somewhere around here, so I came to get revenge." Strike explained.

"What's your deal in this?" Rector asked.

"Because…" Strike began, a look of sadness on his face. "…Eggman Nega deliberately killed my girlfriend, Aqua Bubbles."

"What?" Amy asked, shocked. "Aqua's dead?"

"You know her?" Strike asked.

"I met her several months ago in Soleanna, and we became fast friends." Amy explained. "How did she die?"

"He blasted her with oil, right in the mouth, which made her swallow it." Strike said, starting to get angry. "Oil is toxic to her. It didn't take long for the oil to kill her."

"That's horrible." Amy said, nearly in tears. "Why would Nega do something so cruel?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Rector asked. "From what we know, Nega enjoys killing people in cruel ways, even if they are unusual."

"I plan on exacting revenge. Even if it kills me." Strike said with determination.

"Well, you're not alone." Emily said. "Me, Rector, and Amy are trying to get revenge on everyone he's killed."

"I see. It looks like we all have a common purpose." Strike said. "Let's go. We can work together since our objectives are the same."

They agreed, and Strike tagged along with them, riding on the back of Amy's board as the others sped along, trying to reach the control room. As they came across rogue robots, Strike zapped them with electric bolts, short-circuiting them. It wasn't long before they reached the central control room. Inside they found someone in the chair.

"Eggman Nega!" Strike yelled.

The figure turned around to see the heroes…but who they saw was the big shocker.

"Today…you…shall…die…" The figure said in a monotone voice, though it was familiar.

"Dr. Eggman?" Amy asked.

"Heh heh heh. That's right." The familiar voice of Eggman Nega was heard. "I placed my counterpart under my control with a helmet. Now he does whatever I say."

"YOU!" Strike yelled. "You killed my girlfriend."

"Oh, will you stop with the accusations?" Nega asked, annoyed. "I've heard enough of these already. Yes, I killed your girlfriend. I killed nearly everyone! There, that's been established!"

"And you're gonna pay!" Strike said.

"You'll have to catch me." Nega taunted before turning to Eggman. "Now, my counterpart, attack these fools with the robot I provided you!"

"Yes…master…" Eggman replied.

* * *

Eggman then climbed into a large robot and knocked the heroes out of the facility, then jumped out to battle them. The robot was a large brown four-legged dinosaur with two head horns and a horn on its nose. It looked like a triceratops, which, in essence, it was. This was the Nega-Triceratops (because Nega was the one who created it).

"So, he created a robotic dinosaur to stop us?" Strike asked.

"This should be no problem." Amy said with confidence.

"Let's destroy it, quickly." HD said.

But the triceratops got the jump on them, as it started to charge, with its horns pointing out, determined to impale them. But the heroes dodged and went on the attack. Amy ran at it and hit it with her hammer, but it just bounced off, doing no damage. HD fired some bullets at it from its gun-hands, but they were just deflected. HD turned into a wheel and moved out of the way. Emily formed her energy claws and swiped at it, but all it did was leave slight scratches. Rector, with all his might, punched as hard as he could, but couldn't even tip it over.

"Its armor must be strong if I can't even turn it over." Rector said.

Strike tried his luck next. He fired several small thunder bolts at it, hoping to do some damage, but couldn't do anything. The triceratops charged at him, but Strike jumped on and grabbed the left horn. When Strike grabbed on, the triceratops started moving around like a wild bull, trying to shake him off. Strike was persistent, however, and held on, trying to remove the horn. He then charged his hands with electricity and shot it into the horn, which partially dislodged it. Strike then pulled with all of his might and yanked the horn out, which revealed a red node. Strike then charged up some electricity in one of his hands. The charged electricity turned into a spear-like shape.

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!" Strike yelled. He drove the spear into the node, which destroyed it and sent a shock of pain through the robotic dinosaur. Strike had discovered the weakness.

"Remove the horns and hit the weak spots inside them!" Strike called out to the others.

"You…will…not…win…" Eggman said in the controlled monotone voice.

"Shut up, already!" Amy yelled.

Emily jumped for the right horn, her hands charged with energy. She grabbed onto it and started moving it back and forth, trying to dislodge it. However, the triceratops gave its head a hard shake, and threw Emily off. However, the cheetah charged up energy in her fists and unleashed it in an energy wave. This caused the triceratops to back away, which gave Rector a chance to grab onto the right horn. The red hedgehog, using his immense strength, ripped the horn off in one move, then drove the pointed end into the red node that was covered by the horn. Then Rector jumped off before the robot could throw him off, and he brought the horn with him. Now there was only one left.

"Amy, do you think you can get the last one?" Rector asked.

"I'll try." Amy replied as she ran after it. She was right up on it when it turned towards her, ready to drive its front horn through her. But HD fired several bullets at it that caught its attention, allowing Amy to grab on. Because the horn was on the nose, she would have a hard time pulling it off. She pulled with all her might, but just could not break it off. She then remembered that she had her hammer. She pulled it out, and with a couple of strikes, the horn came off, revealing the node. Amy then brought her hammer down on it, destroying it and sending a shockwave through the robot that shut it down. The shockwave also disabled the mind-control device on Eggman's head, releasing him from its control. The doctor quickly got out before it exploded. Another one of Nega's machines had been destroyed.

"Whoa. What happened?" Eggman asked.

"You were under Nega's control." Amy told him.

"Ah, that's right." Eggman said, remembering what had happened. "I was working on something inside MeteorTech when Nega showed up. He placed that helmet on me before I knew it, and told me to reprogram the robots to follow his orders."

"If that's the case, then why was I not affected?" HD asked.

"The reprogramming didn't take effect until you were almost here. I saw you coming before the mind-control effect kicked in." Eggman told them. "Anyway, you weren't affected because I managed to lock down your AI before I was controlled."

"Well, at least you're back to normal." Emily said.

"Yes. I heard about the attack on the cities." Eggman said. "Sad as it is to hear that most of the heroes are gone, we all must continue to try and defend the world."

"Since when were you so concerned with saving the world?" Rector scoffed.

"Because I don't want the world destroyed!" Eggman retaliated. "Nega wants to destroy everything in existence, and there's no telling what length he'll go to in order to accomplish that."

"That's true." Strike said. "Well, I better get going."

"Don't you want to join us?" Amy asked.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't." Strike declined. "I know Aqua's your friend, Amy, but I want to try and avenge her on my own."

"I understand that." Amy said. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks. And good luck to you, as well." Strike said before heading off.

"I will return to Megalo City and continue defending the city." HD said before turning into a wheel and rolling off.

"I must return to my base." Eggman said. "I'll see if there's anything there that can help us."

"Any idea where Nega's headed?" Rector asked.

"I overheard him saying that he was headed to Westopolis next." Eggman told them.

"Thanks. Well, we better get going." Amy said as she, Emily, and Rector hopped on their boards and headed to Westopolis.

**End of Chapter 7.**

* * *

Amy, Emily, and Rector have met another hero, sent Nega running off again, and freed another city. What will they find in Westopolis? What is Nega planning there? And are there any more heroes out there? Find out as the story goes on.

Read and Review.


	8. A New Legend

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**Chapter 8: A New Legend**

Amy, Rector, and Emily were just leaving the Megalo City area after running Eggman Nega out. While there, they had help from a couple of allies. One was the new leader of the MeteorTech robots, SCR-HD, and another was a yellow hedgehog named Strike, who was trying to get revenge on Nega for killing his girlfriend, Aqua Bubbles, one of Amy's longtime friends.

They raced to MeteorTech, where the robots had gone out of control. Nega had taken control of Eggman, and was making him do everything. He then told Eggman to destroy the heroes. However, thanks to teamwork, Nega was beaten, and Eggman was free from his control. Strike and Eggman left, HD headed back to the city, and the heroes headed to Westopolis, where Eggman said Nega would be headed next.

Now they were approaching the Westopolis city limits, where things seemed to be calm for now. They decided to take a break. As they sat down, Amy noticed that Emily had a worried look.

"Emily, is something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Not really. It's just…" Emily tried to say. "…I'm worried about Armand. I haven't seen or heard from him since that day Nega attacked Station Square."

"I understand how you feel." Rector said. "If I were you, I'd probably feel the same way."

"YOU feeling the same way?" Amy asked. "I doubt that."

"Hey, I may be rough and overprotective, but it doesn't mean that I can't love somebody." Rector countered. "Not that I plan on it anytime soon."

Amy just rolled her eyes. Rector didn't see it, and he most likely would have ignored it anyway. Meanwhile, Emily was thinking about Armand.

"_Where could he be? Could he have died? No, that's not possible. Not this early."_ Emily thought to herself. _"I hope he's safe."_

Just then, Emily's communicator beeped. She picked it up and activated it.

"Hello?" Emily said into the speaker. The voice that came from the other end made her heart flip and brightened her mood.

"Hey, Emily."

"Armand!" Emily said, happily and relieved. Amy and Rector looked over that way. "What happened? You and I couldn't talk through the communicator."

"Well, it turned out that my communicator had a small jammer in it, courtesy of one of the robots that I fought not long after the attack started." Armand explained. "It took me a while to figure out how to remove it, but when I found out, it was simple."

"I'm glad you're okay." Emily said.

"I know. I'm glad to hear that you're okay, as well." Armand said. "By the way, how are the others holding up?"

"Amy and Rector are with me."

"And what about Jet?"

"He…he's dead!"

"What!?" Armand asked, surprised.

"On Babylon Garden, he battled Nega, and won, but he had transformed into a dark form known as Shadow Jet, and for some reason, the darkness crushed his heart, killing him." Emily explained.

"I see. That's a tough loss, knowing how Jet is." Armand said. "But at least you're still alive."

"Yes." Emily agreed. Just then, they heard a battle in the city. "There's a battle that just started. I'll see you later, Armand."

"Okay, Emily." Armand said. "Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too." Emily said before going offline. She then turned to the two hedgehogs. "Armand's okay."

Amy and Rector smiled. Knowing that Armand was okay meant that there was still some hope for them. "Now let's go destroy those robots." Amy said.

* * *

The three heroes jumped on their Extreme Gears and shot down towards the battle. Down below they could see several Gunner Pawns battling some G.U.N soldiers. Bullets were being traded from both sides, with some hitting each other as the others hit either cover or an enemy. Amy, Rector, and Emily moved behind the pawns before dashing towards them. Because the robots were focusing on the G.U.N soldiers, they did not see the heroes coming behind them. Rector unleashed several punches and kicks, Emily sliced through with her energy claws, and Amy used her hammer to smash the rest. It didn't take long before the robots were destroyed, but the soldiers had suffered heavy casualties. The captain came up to them.

"Are you three the small resistance army we've heard about?" The captain asked. "I thought there were four of you."

"Jet died on Babylon Garden." Amy told him. "We're all that's left, and Armand's not with us."

"I see. Well, we better move on." The captain said. "Soldiers, let's go!"

The soldiers and the captain left while the heroes moved into the city. Once in, they saw the devastation that had befell the city. It was worse than it was during the Black Arms incident. Half of the buildings had been toppled, over half of the remaining buildings were damaged, and only a few hadn't been touched. This was unbelievable. If anyone thought Nega might have some compassion in him, those thoughts were now destroyed.

"He was relentless in his attack." Amy said, sadly. "Just how far will he go?"

"Until he accomplishes his goal…" Rector told her. "…he won't stop."

"Then we'll just have to defeat him. Maybe kill him." Emily said. "I know Armand wants to deal the final blow, but the sooner he dies, the better."

Everyone agreed on that. They continued down the street, hoping to come across a potential hero. However, as they reached the intersection, about twenty robots dropped down. They were black and red, about twice the size of Nega, and they all had swords. These were the Nega Soldiers. Emily, Rector, and Amy backed up into a back-to-back triangle formation.

"How are we supposed to beat these guys?" Amy asked. "They look too tough to destroy with any of our attacks."

"Leave this to me!" Someone shouted.

Right then, a figure dropped down and covered a robot in solar energy, incinerating it. The figure then charged up a ray of solar energy and hit 4 robots at once with it, expanding it after firing it. The robots couldn't stand up to the heat and were blown up. One of the robots slashed at the figure with its sword, but was unable to connect as the figure moved out of the way. The figure was a 20-year old male white lynx with a red muzzle, red ears, and red markings. The markings originated from the elbows and knees, which extended to the hands and feet. On his head were green goggles with a yellow tint. He had violet eyes, black-and-white gloves, and black boots.

One of the robots tried to crush him, but the lynx managed to dodge it, then punched into the robot's back armor and charged up some solar energy. He then unleashed it, and the robot's circuits were burnt, shutting it down.

"Get out of the way!" The lynx shouted to the three heroes, who immediately did so. The lynx started to charge up a large blast of solar energy. He placed himself in the middle of the circle of robots.

"SOLAR SCORCHER!"

The lynx released multiple solar blasts, which covered the entire circle of robots in the area. The result left the robots burnt and destroyed. The lynx then walked over to the heroes.

"You three okay?" The lynx asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Amy replied. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Solar." The lynx introduced himself. "I'm glad to see that you three are okay."

"Thanks for the save, Solar." Emily said. "By the way, why are you involved?"

"I was getting pretty bored, so when Nega attacked, I wasted no time getting involved." Solar explained.

"Well, that's not a good reason." Rector scoffed.

"Okay, okay." Solar said. "The main reason I got involved is because I didn't want the world to be destroyed. I mean, if the world is destroyed, I can't do anything, right?"

"That's true." Emily said. "So, you got involved to save the world so you can continue living life?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I suppose that works." Amy said. Just then, some more Nega Soldiers appeared.

"Alright, let's destroy them!" Solar said.

The heroes went on the attack. The soldiers were trying to slash them, but all four heroes were too fast. Amy bashed about five of them on their heads and crushed them, Rector used his Leaf Whirlwind to attack some of them and punched the others, Emily used her energy claws to slice more of them, and Solar kept using solar attacks to destroy those he attacked. It wasn't long before the robots were destroyed.

"Okay, I can't believe we didn't attack the first wave." Rector said. "We could have taken the first wave on by ourselves."

"Well, it seems that the robots are gone for now." Emily said. "Let's take a breather."

* * *

The four sat down on some nearby benches. But before Amy sat down, she saw a sparkle of green off to the side.

What's that?" Amy asked.

"What's what?" Solar asked.

"I saw a sparkle of green over there." Amy told them, pointing in the direction from which the sparkle came. They went over and dusted it off, revealing a green hexagonal emerald that was the size of a Chaos Emerald. When Amy picked it up, she felt energy that was like the Chaos Emeralds, yet different.

"What...is this?" Amy asked as Emily contacted Armand.

"What is it, Emily?" Armand asked; Emily held up the emerald.

"See if you have any information on this." Emily said.

"I'm checking the databanks." Armand said, scrolling through the photos that came with each item. A minute later, he found it. "I've got it...Wait a minute! No way! It can't be...!"

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"You all just found a Super Emerald!" Armand told them.

"A Super Emerald?" Rector asked.

"Yeah, a Super Emerald." Armand said. "I'd get settled, because this legend will take a while."

Once everyone had reached a position that they were okay with, Armand began telling about the new emeralds from what was listed in the databanks.

"Alright, here we go. The Super Emeralds are more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds, because they can overwhelm their counterparts. Over time, the Super Emeralds were used for many things, whether it be small things such as stopping a criminal, to big things such as dissipating a hurricane or other weather catastrophe."

"Were these Emeralds really used for those things?" Amy asked.

"That's what this info says." Armand replied. "But one day, the world was in danger of being destroyed by power overload. The world started cracking up. People realized that they had used the Super Emeralds too much. The over-usage and abuse of the emeralds had caused a power overload in the planet, and things seemed doomed."

"So the planet was about to be destroyed?" Emily asked.

"Exactly." Armand told her. "But, at that point, an unknown being gathered the seven Super Emeralds near the Master Emerald. By reciting a chant used to stop Chaos at one point, the being neutralized the power of the Super Emeralds. It cost him his life, though, because the power of the Master Emeralds neutralizing the Super Emeralds was too much for him to handle. The world was saved, but the being lost his life. At that point, the Super Emeralds scattered, never to be energized again."

"But if the Super Emeralds were neutralized that long ago, why are they glowing?" Rector asked.

"At the time Dr. Eggman shattered the Master Emerald to release Chaos, the Super Emeralds have been slowly gaining power. It took this long for them to regain their full power. They won't pose a threat at this moment. But after that time the world almost got destroyed, people realized the danger of overusing them, and never used them again."

"That's some story." Solar chimed in.

"I know. Interesting, yet true." Armand told him. "Wait a minute! Who was that?"

"Sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Solar the Lynx." Solar introduced himself.

"I'm Armand Novak, son of the legendary hero Tobias." Armand introduced himself.

"I've heard of Tobias in stories. When I heard that he had died, trust me, I didn't like it." Solar told him. "Nobody did. I heard that there was a worldwide memorial service for him."

"Not exactly. Those in Station Square did have a memorial service. Those around the world had a moment of silence." Armand said.

"I see." Solar replied.

"At any rate, from what this story says, those Super Emeralds are powerful. If Nega were to get his hands on them, there's no telling what could happen." Armand told them. "So I think we need to get them first."

"We'll try to do what we can." Emily said. "We better get moving. Stay safe, Armand."

"You too, Emily." Armand said.

Armand and Emily then broke off the communication. Solar smirked.

"Well, it looks like someone has a boyfriend." Solar teased.

"Shut up! So what if he is?" Emily asked.

"It's nothing." Solar replied. "So, I guess we better start searching for those Super Emeralds?"

"Good idea." Amy said. "Let's go."

Amy, Rector, Emily, and Solar then headed off. Little did they know, a certain someone was listening in on them. It was Eggman Nega.

"So, these Super Emeralds once almost destroyed the world?" Nega asked himself. "I must get these for myself. Then I can destroy the world, and my goal will be accomplished."

Nega then flew off in his Negamobile, with a new goal in mind.

**End of Chapter 8.**

* * *

The heroes have learned about the Super Emeralds, but Nega overheard the entire conversation, and is determined to get them for himself. Who will get them first? What will Nega use next? Find out next chapter.

Sorry if the chapter wasn't usual quality, but the point of this chapter was the legend of the Super Emeralds. The next chapter will have more action.

Read and Review.


	9. Surprise in Westopolis

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Surprise in Westopolis.

Amy, Emily, and Rector had recently heard from Armand, which cheered Emily up a lot. They also encountered Solar, a lynx who had no true purpose in fighting against Nega. The heroes also encountered a new spherical-shaped emerald known as a Super Emerald, and learned a legend from the data files of Armand's watch. Unfortunately, and unknown to them, Nega overheard the legend, and decided to get them for himself so he could accomplish his goal.

Amy, Emily, Rector, and Solar continued through the city, but there was hardly any robots patrolling the streets. This raised some suspicion. Why weren't any robots patrolling? Could they be waiting in ambush? Or maybe Nega had them retreat to fortify another city. Either way, nothing seemed right.

"Something's wrong here." Amy said, breaking the silence. "We haven't encountered any of Nega's robots since those two Nega Soldier squads earlier."

"It certainly is strange." Rector agreed. "We should have encountered, and maybe destroyed, at least a couple of robots by now."

"Either they're waiting in ambush, or they've retreated to build defenses in another city." Solar suggested.

"No. From what we've learned about Nega, he wouldn't abandon a city until he was either run out or he conquered it." Emily said.

"Maybe he's changed?" Solar asked.

"Doubtful." Amy told him. "I've known Nega longer than you three. Even you, Rector."

"I know that." Rector replied. "I didn't know anything until you told me about it."

"Well, we better keep looking for Nega." Emily suggested. "The sooner we find him, the sooner we can run him out of here."

They continued through the city, still encountering nothing. Amy wondered why Nega would have his robots not attack them directly. Emily hoped Armand would remain safe until they could see each other again. Rector kept telling himself in his mind that he would get revenge for the death of Howl and Raine. Solar was thinking about what Nega was planning to do, from what he had heard about him. If Nega were to destroy the world, as it had been said, he wouldn't be able to do anything in the world. That's when it dawned on him. This was more serious than he thought.

"Uh, can you tell me just what Nega wants to do?" Solar asked.

"Nega wants to destroy the entire world and everything that exists, and then use some form of ultimate power to rebuild it into a giant city known as NegaLand." Amy told him. "He's willing to do anything to achieve that goal, and there's no telling how many people he'll kill or cities he'll destroy to do just that. And if he were to accomplish all of that, we'd be able to do nothing."

"Now I have a real reason to fight against him." Solar realized. "For our freedom and the world."

"Exactly. But didn't you say that earlier?" Rector asked.

"Earlier, I was fighting only for myself. I was bored, and thought that this would be fun." Solar explained. "But now that I realize it, I can't fight just for fun, or for myself anymore."

* * *

They kept going, knowing that Nega wouldn't hide for too long. But the heroes stayed on guard, because Nega could jump out at them at any time, and he'd more than likely have an army of robots along with him. He would also, most likely, have a large robot that he would be piloting. If they were caught off-guard, Nega would decimate them, and there would be no one left to stop him. He could destroy everything, then alter it so that he would rule. They would not, and could not, allow that.

They could have gone after him, but they decided against it because if they were to hunt him down, he could make his move without them knowing it. They couldn't split up, because if Nega found one of them, the one he found would most likely die before the others could get there. They couldn't move on to the next city, for damn sure. If Nega was still in the city, he could take it over and build a base, and from there, he would be unstoppable.

Solar thought he heard something in a nearby alley, so he stopped the others. He then went to check out what it was…only to be thrown back by a metal claw. The others brought out their weapons and waited for the thing to come out. What came out was a large robotic floating monster. It was a pale purple, had dark purple spots on the body, and had four dark-blue electric stingers. In front was a window, and Nega was inside it. The claw that threw Solar out from the alley retracted into the head. This was the Nega Jellyfish.

"Nice robot." Amy said, sarcastically. "But where are the pawns and the other robots that you usually have attacking us?"

"Oh, they're around." Nega said, tauntingly.

Just then, a couple of large buildings crumbled, revealing nearly a whole army of black-and-yellow robots. Nega had set them up. Not only had he appeared in a large robot, but he had also had his pawns and soldiers waiting. Things weren't looking good for them.

"Great. He ambushed us!" Rector said, not believing what he was seeing as the heroes backed up into the center, in a square formation. It would take a miracle for them to win, much less hold out.

"Now, my robots." Nega commanded. "ATTACK!"

The robots started closing in on the four heroes as the Nega Jellyfish moved into a position above them, preventing them from jumping out of the circle of robots. The electric tentacles started charging up energy, and were preparing to zap them to death. If they couldn't find a way out of this, it was over.

Rector could probably take them all on, but he knew not to underestimate a numerical advantage. Emily could use her Energy Wave, but the Nega Jellyfish overhead would be in the way. Amy could throw out her hammer, but that wasn't a good idea, because the robots were too great in numbers, and would retaliate immediately. It was up to Solar. If he didn't have something, then they would have to go down fighting.

"Solar, do you have anything that can help us out here?" Amy asked.

"I think I do, but it takes up a lot of energy, and if I use it, you three will get hurt in the process." Solar told her.

"You have a better idea?" Rector told him. "If you don't do that attack, we'll die anyway."

Solar knew what he had to do. He didn't want to do this move with allies in range. But he had an idea. "Emily, do you think you can create a shield with your energy?"

"Yeah, but it can't hold up for long." Emily replied. "What'cha got in mind?"

"Use your shield to protect us from my Solar Flare." Solar told her. "I'll release it, then you put up the shield. But only put it up when I tell you to."

Emily didn't like the risk that was being taken, but there was nothing better to do. "Okay."

Solar started charging up an immense amount of solar energy while Emily prepared to use her shield. The robots were starting to get too close for comfort, and if they were to reach them, it would be the end. They would be killed, and Nega would be free to destroy what he wanted, and accomplish his goal. But as they were about to strike, Solar's attack was ready. He stood up and jumped into the air, just enough to get adequate hang time, but low enough to avoid the tentacles from the robot above them.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Solar called out.

Solar then released the attack, sending a field of solar energy out that spread. The lynx then landed on the ground.

"Emily, now!" Solar said.

Emily released the energy, which created a shield that surrounded the four heroes. Any traces of Solar's attack disappeared from within the shield. As soon as the shield was up, the Solar Flare went active, and a massive white hellfire covered the area. Everything in the area was incinerated as the attack hit every robot within range. It also decimated some buildings that were in range of the attack, but considering the stakes, it was acceptable. Once the blinding white attack dissipated, the robots were nothing but piles of ashes. The buildings that were caught in the attack were nothing but rubble, and the Nega Jellyfish above them was scorched black. It hung in the air, then exploded into pieces. The Nega Jellyfish was beaten. But where was Nega?

"Heh heh heh heh!" Someone laughed. "Did ya miss me?"

None of the four heroes could believe it. Nega had survived the attack. Not only that, but he was in a new Nega Jellyfish! It was the same model as before, but this one had a gray four-barrel cross-shaped cannon located in the center of the circle of stingers.

"But…but how…?" Solar asked.

"As soon as I saw that attack coming, I ejected from the robot and escaped. Luckily, I had anticipated the robot's destruction, so I had already built a new one." Nega explained. "Your attack may have wiped out the robots and destroyed my first jellyfish, but this one is much more improved, complete with extra armor and attack capabilities."

"Then we'll just have to destroy it, little by little." Amy said as the four heroes got into an attack position.

"Then it's your death." Nega replied.

This particular battle started with the electric stingers charging up blue electricity and unleashing it as a wave. This attack was easy to dodge, as the heroes simply jumped over it. However, Nega had anticipated this as he fired four electric beams from the stingers. The four beams hit the four heroes, returning them to the ground. The jellyfish then charged up another electric wave and sent it along the ground as well. Because the heroes were still trying to recover from the beams, they could not dodge this attack, and were thrown back into the rubble left from the buildings.

"Urgh…How are we…supposed to beat it?" Rector asked.

"First, we have to recover and try to dodge his blasts." Solar replied. "Once we have some room, we can put up a fight."

Nega wasn't going to allow that. He started charging up more electric beams from the stingers and fired them at the heroes, who all managed to get behind some rubble for cover. Nega's blasts couldn't go through the cover, fortunately, so the heroes were safe for now. Plus, unless they were out in the open, Nega was limited to one hero at a time, which would allow the other three to be able to attack. But they would have to time their attacks so that they could move in, and back off after attacking.

* * *

Emily decided to start it off, as she started heading running towards Nega with an energy claw ready. She jumped up and slashed the back of the robot, and quickly backed off before Nega could counter the attack. When the robot's back was turned, Amy brought out her hammer and threw it at it. The impact of the hammer knocked off one of the tentacles, because that's where the hammer went. Amy then used her speed to retrieve her hammer and back off. Nega's attack capability had diminished.

Rector attacked next, moving side to side to confuse the robot as he moved in. Once he was up close, he knocked out another tentacle with his Leaf Whirlwind. He then moved back into cover. All this time, Solar was preparing a Solar Ray. Once he had it ready, he stepped out and let loose with the attack. The Solar Ray did a lot of damage to it, and cracked the back of the robot open, revealing some of its circuitry. Nega compensated for this by bringing up a shield to protect the area.

"Gah ha ha ha!" Nega laughed. "Try to attack me now!"

Rector ran up to Nega's robot and, using his power, grabbed onto one of the remaining two tentacles and ripped it out. This move, however, left Rector vulnerable to the cross-cannon on the underside of the robot. One of the gun ports started firing, but even though Rector was knocked away, he managed to use the broken tentacle as a shield to protect himself from the bullets. Emily then ran up to the last tentacle and used her energy claw to sever it from the robot. All that was left was the cannon. It started firing from all four ports, causing the heroes to duck back into cover. These bullets were high-velocity, but weren't able to pierce the cover the heroes were behind.

"Just what do we do to take out that cannon?" Solar asked. He wasn't about to risk his life to get off an attack.

Amy had an idea. She hadn't used the gun in a long time, so she thought that this was a good time to use it. She brought it out, checked the clip to find that she still had four shots, and got ready. She would have to time her move perfectly. One slip-up, and she would find herself perforated by about a hundred high-velocity bullets. She would either have to get lucky, or have someone distract the robot. Luckily for the heroes, someone was on one of the rooftops, and saw the battle going on, and also saw what Amy was about to do.

"_I've got to distract that robot so she can attack it."_ The figure thought to himself.

The figure brought out a sword and jumped down, aiming for the Nega Jellyfish. If he could hit it just right, he could stop it from attacking. He aimed the sword at the top node, pointed it downward, and slashed the node, causing the robot to short-circuit temporarily. When the figure landed, it was revealed to be a familiar purple tiger.

"Now, Amy!" Armand called out.

Nega was aiming at Armand since he came back, but Amy took that chance to fire the gun. As with last time, the recoil got her, but the shot hit dead on, taking out the cannon immediately. The robot began to spark, but it seemed to be activating something. It was a fail-safe, and if it weren't removed from the area, it would destroy the area and kill the heroes. Nobody could do anything, lest they trigger the fail-safe immediately. Amy thought of something, but doubted she could do it. She crouched down, hammer in hand, and tried to start spinning, using her hammer to get a boost. Amazingly, it worked, and Amy was spinning in a pink ball. She then let loose with a high speed, and charged at the robot. Nobody could believe this!

"Is…is Amy…?" Rector asked.

"She's…doing the Spin Dash!" Emily commented.

In fact, she was doing the Spin Dash. This even surprised Amy as she hit the robot, sending it into the air and out of the city.

"I'LL BE WAITING IN FUTURE CITY!" Nega yelled as he disappeared.

Amy uncurled from the spin dash, and found the others looking at her, amazed. She was amazed herself. She never was able to do that before.

* * *

In the Council of Death's chamber, the five members, as well as Sonic and a few others, were standing and staring at the monitor, slack-jawed at what they saw.

"Did…did Amy…just do…the…?" Sonic tried to ask.

"I think so." The Devil replied. "She has done the Spin Dash."

"Truly amazing!" The Grim Reaper commented.

"Okay, if that didn't surprise anyone, nothing will." Sonic commented.

* * *

Back in Westopolis, Emily had a quick reunion with Armand. Then they both turned to Amy, who was still amazed.

"I never thought I could do that." Amy said.

"You did the Spin Dash. That was cool." Emily told her.

"You've even surprised me, Amy." Rector said. He still couldn't get over the fact that Amy had done that. "I wonder what Sonic's thinking right now."

"I think I know what he's thinking." Amy said. And she was right.

"Well, Nega's going to be in Future City, so I'm off." Armand told them.

"Be careful, Armand." Emily said, giving Armand a quick hug.

"You too, Emily." Armand replied.

Armand then used his grapple hook to latch onto one of the rooftops, and swung out of the area, heading towards Future City. Hopefully, he could last until the others got there, because he knew that he couldn't last during an extended battle. As Armand disappeared, Amy, Rector, and Emily turned to Solar.

"So, are you coming with us?" Amy asked.

"No. Remember that I'm not in this to avenge someone." Solar said. "But thanks for the offer, but I'd rather work alone."

"Your loss." Rector said. "Good luck."

"You too." Solar told them.

Solar walked off as Emily, Rector, and Amy hopped onto their boards and zoomed off towards Future City, hoping that they could stop Nega there, and assist Armand in doing so.

**End of Chapter 9.**

* * *

Amy has learned the Spin Dash, a move that astounded everyone, even herself. Nega's been run out once again, and another city is saved. But what is waiting in Future City? And will Armand be okay? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	10. Double Tragedy

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Double Tragedy

Recently, Amy, Rector, Emily, and Solar managed to defeat an entire battalion of Nega Pawns, and defeated another one of Nega's robots, the Nega Jellyfish. After Armand came down to help, Amy surprisingly used a Spin Dash to destroy the robot and send Nega flying. Afterwards, Solar took his leave as Amy, Rector, and Emily followed Armand to Future City.

On the outskirts of Westopolis, Armand had disappeared from the heroes' view. He had gone ahead to try and stop Nega. Hopefully, the heroes would get there before something happened to Armand. If Armand were to die, not only would they lose a great ally, but Emily would become distraught with grief.

The heroes were soaring over the forest that was between Westopolis and Future City. Down below, they could see a few rivers and lakes, as well as a few sunny clearings. They could also see some forest animals roaming around, minding their own business.

"It looks so peaceful." Amy said.

"And it would be, if it weren't for Nega." Rector said.

"I hope Armand's okay." Emily hoped.

"I'm sure he is." Amy reassured her.

They continued soaring over the forest, and eventually reached a gray metal road. This was the signal that they were approaching Future City. Now, they only hoped that they weren't too late to help Armand and stop Nega. But Future City was a large city, 3rd largest in the United Federation, so it wouldn't be easy. Then again, at this point, nothing really was. It would take a lot of luck to find him, and by that time, he probably would have caused a lot of damage to the city.

Of course, there was always the fact that Nega wanted everything destroyed, so they would most likely find him in an area where destruction had been caused, so maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all. As they entered the city, they saw that there was no rubble, no smoke…no destruction. Either they had gotten here before Nega, or he had yet to start destroying things. The sinking feeling in the pit of the heroes' stomachs had them betting on the second possibility.

And it was that second possibility that came true, because at the moment they were within the city, a tall black cloud of smoke emerged from the southeastern area of the city. They could see a tall metal robot starting to knock down buildings in the distance. This was the first attack on the city. The building that was first knocked down hit a couple of other buildings, which also fell. Those buildings also knocked over other buildings, which all fell like dominoes until the whole street was destroyed.

"Okay, he's gone too far already." Rector said before zooming off.

"Well, when'd you figure that out?" Amy silently asked before taking off after him.

Emily just shook her head and followed them. If they could reach it, they could at least stop it before it could do any more damage. But as they came close to it, the robot started to move away. The whole robot was dark blue in color, had two metal fists, yellow neon eyes, and was about 40 feet tall. The body was heavily armored, and the arms and legs seemed to be invincible. Which meant that the weak spot would be the head, as it had a small red node on top. If the robot weren't moving, it wouldn't be that hard to stop it.

Amy tried to throw her hammer at it, but it missed the head by a few feet. Rector dashed at it and tried to stomp it, but the robot moved its head, causing Rector to miss and fall down. Luckily, his board was nearby, and he managed to grab it and hop on it, breaking his fall. Emily tried her luck next, by forming an energy ball and throwing it. But the ball was deflected and hit the ground. Amy retrieved her hammer and moved closer, but the robot grabbed her and threw her down to the ground. Luckily for her, Rector was nearby, and he caught her.

"Thanks, Rector." Amy said.

"You're lucky I was around." Rector replied as he put Amy back on her board. He then turned to the robot. "You're scrap metal now!"

Rector charged at the robot, dodging every blow that it threw at him. He wasn't about to let this robot stop him. He reached the robot and started moving up, using his board to gain height. Once he reached the head, he saw the node. He landed on the head and ran to it, punching it as hard as he could. However, even with all of his might, he couldn't break it. Then he had an idea. He whistled to the robot, and it responded by smashing the top of its own head with its own fist. The resulting impact crushed the node, and sent a massive shockwave down the robot. Rector sped away as the robot broke down and collapsed.

"What'd I tell ya?" Rector asked. "I told ya you were scrap metal."

Rector then joined Amy and Emily. They had prevented that part of the city from being destroyed, but they hadn't found Nega yet. They would have to look in another part of the city if they wanted to find him. They traveled to the center of the city, so they could get a better vantage point of where Nega may be at. Once they were in the center of the city, it didn't take them long to find Nega. He was in a large robot at the northwestern corner of the city. What's more, was the fact that they could see someone battling Nega. They knew that it was Armand. They had to reach him before Nega did something to the purple tiger. As they moved closer, they could hear the two yelling.

"Why won't you just die already?" Nega asked.

"Because I'm trying to save the world YOU want to destroy, and I won't allow you to succeed. Nobody will!" Armand declared.

"Well, then, let's just end the possibility of YOU stopping me." Nega said.

Nega then brought out a claw from the robot's head, which grabbed Armand and threw him away. It then picked up a thin street light, broke the top of it off, and threw it like a spear. The street light headed for Armand at a very high speed, and shot through him as quickly as a bullet. What's worse was that the street light had went through him at the heart, which was fatal. Armand started dropping to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Emily yelled as she started rushing toward Armand. She caught him before he hit the ground, then landed in the city and set him down. Armand's eyes were closed, but his heart had been pierced, which had killed him immediately. Emily tried to hold back the roar that was coming. Amy covered Emily's mouth, which managed to stop her from roaring out, but the tears had started.

"Armand…no!" Emily cried. "Please, don't leave me. Don't die!"

But it was no use. Armand had died, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Rector stood strong, however, but Amy let a few tears go. Emily, however, wasn't holding back the tears. She had just lost not only her boyfriend, but the son of a legendary hero. If there was ever a time of despair for the heroes, this was one of them. Just then, Nega approached them.

"Aw, the poor cheetah's crying for her dead boyfriend." Nega taunted. "Too bad! He had it coming!"

Naturally, that didn't sit too well with Emily. "You…you killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Yes, yes I did." Nega said. "He was in the way of my goal, and I kill anyone in my way."

"I will make you pay for that." Emily told him. "I will, even if it means giving my own life."

"Then prepare to die." Nega told Emily as she formed her claws, Amy brought out her hammer, and Rector got into a fighting stance. The robot Nega was controlling shifted from its standard humanoid form to a beast form. It had four gray metal legs, a long robotic tail, and its head was the shape of Nega's head, complete with the mustache, and the head had a pharaoh's head-cloth, made of metal. This robot was the Nega Sphinx.

"Ugh!" Amy complained. "Nega's got a bad taste in designing his robots."

Rector and Emily both got a chuckle out of that, but they quickly snapped to as the Sphinx slammed down one of its paws, causing a small earthquake that knocked the heroes off balance. But they quickly recovered…and just in time, as the Sphinx swiped at the heroes, but because they had recovered, they managed to dodge it. The Sphinx did another swipe about two seconds after the first one, but it was dodged as well. But the robot was large, and it jumped into the air and slammed down, creating a shockwave on impact, which knocked all three of the heroes down. They quickly recovered, however, and started to look around for a possible weakness.

They spread out, trying to find a weakness that the robot had. But because it was so big, there was no way they could find it from the ground. But from the air…maybe. Apparently they were thinking the same thing, because all three of them hopped onto their boards and headed up into the air, trying to find that weakness. There was one obvious weakness, though, and that was the fact that because it was so big, it couldn't keep tabs on all three heroes at one time unless they were grouped together. This made it easier for them to take it on since they were spread out, but it was also more risky because it would then focus on one hero, increasing the danger.

Amy moved to the right side, Emily moved to the left side, and Rector got behind it. They would have to work together to find the weak spot while avoiding the Nega Sphinx and its attacks, which wouldn't be easy. The robot turned to face Amy, who hit it in the face with her hammer. The robot didn't take that too well, but before it could do anything, it felt its tail being pulled. It turned its head to find Rector using all of his power to rip the tail off. When he did that, it revealed a red node. Rector quickly punched it and broke it, sending a shockwave throughout the Sphinx. The node was destroyed, but the robot was still standing, which meant that there was another weak spot somewhere.

"Well, I suppose that's one down." Rector said to himself.

The robot turned to face Rector next, seeing as how he dealt the first blow. Rector got ready to fight. As the robot faced the red hedgehog, Emily was on the right side. She had stayed where she was as it turned, and was ready to attack. The resulting blow from the backside had revealed a cracked metal plate on the side. Emily slowly moved over to it as to keep attention away from herself. She got right next to it and slowly pulled it off, revealing another red node. She then formed an energy claw and drove it into the node, breaking it and sending another shockwave through the robot.

The robot then turned to face Emily as Amy moved to the side that had yet to be hit. She saw the red node, but it was very small, and there was no guarantee that she could hit it with her hammer. The space that the node was located in was too small for her hammer to hit. But the handle…it could do the trick. Amy turned her hammer around and thrust the handle into the node, which caused that one to break. Like with the other two nodes, when this one broke, it sent a shockwave throughout the Nega Sphinx. But this time, this shockwave knocked off the "head-cloth" on the head, revealing the cockpit that Nega was in. The Nega Sphinx never even had a chance to attack.

"Oh, darn it." Nega said to himself. "Whatever shall I do?"

Nega then hit a button from inside the cockpit, and the Sphinx armor began to fall apart, revealing another robot within. This one was about as big as the Nega Centipede that Emily faced a while back. Like all natural animals, this one had four legs, but the color was orange instead of gray. It looked like a tiger, except for the fact that this one, like the Nega Sphinx, had Nega's face instead of a tiger face. This was the Nega Tiger.

"Gah ha ha ha!" Nega laughed. "See if you can beat this one!"

The Nega Tiger leapt at the heroes, who all scattered as to not get hit by it. This tiger was fast, and one slip-up could mean a lot of hurt, or possibly, death, depending on the attack. It then started jumping around quickly, determined to get its metal paws on one of its three potential victims. But the heroes just dodged, because there was nothing that they could really do against this speed. Rector went for a punch, but missed and was knocked back by a swipe of the tiger's claw. Amy slammed the tiger with her hammer, but it didn't budge. Instead, the vibration of the hammer caused Amy to back away. Emily tried her luck by grabbing onto the tiger and steering it into a wall, which worked. The tiger sat there, dazed, as Rector headed for it.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!" Rector called.

Rector then used a Leaf Whirlwind to kick the robot up into the air. He then jumped into the air and grabbed it, then did a pile-driver to slam it into the ground, causing some of its outer armor to crack. He then kicked it into the wall, knocking the cracked armor loose. He could see a small blue node, but there wasn't enough of it revealed to count as a weak spot, provided that's what it was.

"Emily, Amy!" Rector called. "Try to break the armor near the blue node! I think that's its weak spot!"

Amy pulled out her hammer again and bashed the armor just over the other side of the node, cracking it. She then backed off and did a Spin Dash, breaking that armor off, but some of the node was still covered. That's when Emily dashed at it with her energy claws extended. She slashed the armor a few times, slightly cracking it. She then charged up some of her energy in a ball and slammed it into the armor, cracking it even more. She then charged up energy in her hands and unleashed an energy wave, which broke the armor. The node was now exposed. Rector then moved in. He stepped onto Amy's hammer, and Amy launched him up. Emily then grabbed Rector's hand and threw him at the node. Rector reared back with a powerful punch and hit the node dead on before backing off.

"I think that did it." Rector said.

But the robot then started to rebuild its armor. The heroes were confused. If that was the weak spot, then why was the robot repairing itself? Nega just chortled.

"You thought that was the weak spot?" Nega asked. "Well, I deceived you all. You see, I made it look like the weak spot. When it's hit, the armor is restored and increased. The only way to beat this thing is to overload it!"

How were the heroes going to overload it? There were no electrical sources nearby. What was worse was the fact that the robotic tiger was charging an electrical bomb that would kill the heroes if it were to fully charge. That's when Emily stepped forward. Amy and Rector both knew what she was about to do.

"Emily, you don't have to do that!" Amy said as she tried to stop the cheetah.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way." Emily said. "But look on the bright side. I'll be able to be with Armand."

"No!" Rector said, trying to stop her, but she walked to the robotic tiger anyway.

"Eggman Nega, if that thing can only be destroyed by an overload, then I think I might have something." Emily said as she started gathering energy all around herself. Nega immediately became worried.

"Wh-What? No! You…you can't! You'll destroy yourself!" Nega said, trying to stop her.

"That's what you want, right?" Emily asked. "Then I'll GIVE IT TO YOU!"

The energy gathering around Emily stopped, meaning that it was at a full charge. Emily started to transfer that energy to her hands, and aimed at Nega.

"ENERGY OVERLOAD!"

Emily then thrust her arms out, unloading all of her energy at the Nega Tiger. The robot tried to resist the overload, but Emily kept pouring the energy in. This attack was draining her life energy as well, but she didn't care. As long as she stopped Nega for now, it might be worth it. The robot exploded, and the energy threw Nega out of the city.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Nega yelled as he disappeared. Emily looked satisfied that she had stopped him, but she soon fell on her knees, then collapsed on the ground. Emily had just given her life to stop Nega and give Amy and Rector a chance to win. Amy walked up to Emily's now lifeless body and turned it over. The Chaos Gem embedded in her stomach started flashing, then dimmed out. At least whatever was trapped inside it wasn't getting out anytime. Amy let a few tears go.

"She…she gave her life to save us." Amy sobbed. Rector pulled her into a sibling hug.

"It's okay, Amy." Rector said to her. "At least we can keep fighting against Nega. Her death won't be in vain. Nor will anyone else's."

Amy picked herself up as Rector picked up Emily's body. He took it over to Armand's body and placed her body beside his. Amy checked her ammo, and saw that she had three shots left, despite not using one during that battle. Rector turned to Amy and handed her the Pink Rose before he hopped onto the Wild Thorn. They both headed off in the direction Nega had been shot off in, determined to stop him and avenge everyone's deaths.

**End of Chapter 10.**

* * *

Emily and Armand have both died, leaving Rector and Amy to face Nega alone in the upcoming battles. With only two left, they'll have to do everything they can to fight Nega. Will another hero join them? Are there any other potential heroes out there? Find out as the story goes on.

Read and Review.


	11. Ninja Sibling's Vendetta

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
Naruto © Kishimoto  
OCs © Respective Authors

OC featured: Tomo the Chameleon

Note: This is the first time Naruto references have officially appeared in this series, aside from the Leaf Whirlwind.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Ninja Sibling's Vendetta

Recently, in Future City, Amy, Rector, and Emily had battled one of Nega's robots. Once it was destroyed, they witnessed Armand's death at the hands of Nega. Vowing revenge, the three heroes converged on Nega, and defeated him when Emily used Energy Overload. However, the technique used up all of Emily's life energy, and she fell over, dead. Amy and Rector were now the only two left, and their hopes of success were dimming.

Amy and Rector had followed the direction Nega had flown off in, and found themselves in the Green Forest. Clouds were overhead, and they knew it would rain soon. This would prove to be an advantage, because if Nega's robots were here, they would probably be shorted out by the rain. But there was the possibility of Nega's robots being waterproof, which would make things difficult because visibility would be reduced.

"Man, I hope it doesn't rain." Amy complained.

"If it does, we'll just have to fight in the rain." Rector told his sister.

"Something I don't like." Amy complained.

"I know, but what choice do we….AHHH!" Rector yelled before jumping back. Amy looked down near where Rector was standing, and saw a spider.

"Rector, it's just a little spider." Amy said.

"Yeah? Well, what if it's poisonous?" Rector asked. "If there's one thing I hate, it's spiders."

Amy then brought out her hammer, covered one side of the head with plastic, and smashed the spider before tearing off the plastic and throwing it into a nearby trash barrel. "Well, it's over now."

Rector then calmed down and headed in the direction they were originally traveling in, with Amy in pursuit. After walking for a few minutes, Amy started thinking about what had happened since the beginning of this event. From the deaths in Station Square, to Jet's death, and all the way to Emily's sacrifice, the battles were tough, and the casualties were high. Amy knew Nega wanted to destroy the world, but she couldn't believe the extent to which he'd go to do that.

Off to the side, they heard a battle. Someone invisible was tearing up 10 Nega Pawns. How the figure was doing that, they didn't know, but it soon became obvious when the figure exited its invisibility. The figure was a female purple chameleon with purple hair, gray slacks with black tiger stripes, a red sleeveless shirt, gray boots with black straps, a gray vest, white gloves with various compartments, and a katana strapped to her back. Obviously, she was a ninja of some sort. A leaf headband was around her neck, but also on her neck was a scar. She had no horn, but females never did.

"Whoa!" Amy said as the chameleon turned toward them. "That was amazing. How'd you do that?"

"I'm a ninja, and a chameleon. I can turn invisible." The chameleon replied. "I'm Tomo. And you are…?"

"Amy Rose." Amy replied. "And this is my older brother, Rector Rose."

Rector just waved. Tomo nodded before continuing. "I'm looking for a large fat guy with a gray mustache. Any ideas?"

"Eggman Nega?" Amy asked. "We've been looking for him."

"I see. Well, I need to get revenge, because he killed my little brother." Tomo told them.

"Who's your brother?" Rector asked.

"Have you heard of a chameleon named Espio?" Tomo asked.

"Heard of him? We know him." Amy replied.

"Well, Nega killed him, and I want revenge." Tomo told them. "But the reason is because his death was supposed to be at my hands."

Amy immediately brought her hammer out. "And why would you want to kill your own brother?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Because he received an honor that belonged to ME!" Tomo retaliated.

"And what honor might that have been?" Rector asked, curious.

"The honor of being taught by Master Kakashi Hatake!" Tomo revealed. Rector was surprised.

"Wait? Master Kakashi? THE Master Kakashi?" Rector asked. "The famous mirror ninja?

"Yeah." Tomo answered. "Why?"

"Because I was one of his students as well." Rector replied with a smirk.

"Really. Well, that's a surprise." Tomo said. "Anyway, I was supposed to receive that honor of being his student…

**

* * *

**

7 years ago…

"_Now, the one who can claim this bell becomes my student." Kakashi told the two siblings. "Shall we begin?"_

_A while later, Tomo stood with the bell in her hand. She had retrieved the bell as Kakashi had saved Espio from her attack. "Sorry, brother, but it looks like the better shinobi won."_

"_You're right. HE did." Kakashi said, stunning the two siblings._

"_But why?" Tomo asked angrily. She knew that he was referring to Espio._

"_A friend once told me that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi explained. "The same applies to siblings…"_

**Return to present day…**

* * *

"So, you were rejected because you fired the attack at Kakashi, without any regard for your brother." Rector asked.

"Yeah." Tomo replied, unhappy. "What's it to you, anyway?"

"Hey, I just wanted to know!" Rector answered in a snappy voice.

"At any rate, I want revenge, so I can get revenge." Tomo told them, summing up her motives.

"But when Espio is revived, aren't you going to kill him immediately?" Amy asked.

"I might let him live a few days so he can enjoy life, but I'll be after him again soon enough." Tomo replied. "But don't count on it, because I said I might."

Rector just nodded. "I suppose that'll work out. At any rate, since we're looking for the same person, why not help each other out. Since we're the only two, we could use another hero."

"Fine. I'll help out, but don't call me a hero." Tomo told them. The others nodded as they headed deeper into the forest.

* * *

One hour later, they were getting nowhere, and the heat in the forest, despite the clouds up above, was taking its toll. Even Tomo, being a ninja, was getting exhausted from thirst and the heat. Rector was tired as well, but his near-limitless amount of stamina kept him going. But Amy…she was about ready to drop down and not get up. If they could find some fresh water, they could recover strength. But it would take an extreme amount of luck for that to happen. Rector moved closer to Amy and let her lean on him so she could keep going. Tomo was walking around, using her senses to try and locate a water source. Soon enough, she could hear some running water.

"Wait!" Tomo said. Rector and Amy stopped. "I…I hear running water."

"Really?" Rector asked.

"It's over this way." Tomo said, heading left of their current position. Rector and Amy followed the chameleon in the direction she heard the running water, and the trio emerged into a clearing. Sure enough, there was a waterfall, with a pool of water in the middle. It was quite large, and the water, coming from a waterfall, had to be safe to drink.

"Hey, you were right, Tomo!" Rector exclaimed.

Rector helped Amy to the water as Tomo walked up to it. They all took some water and drank up. It didn't take long before they were all back to strength. Rector brought out three canteens and filled them, then handed one to Amy, which she gratefully accepted, and another to Tomo, which she accepted as well, and kept the other one for himself. Now that they were back to full strength, they could continue. It wasn't long, though, before they came across three of Nega's robots.

"Look!" Amy said. "Nega's here somewhere."

"So those are the robots?" Tomo asked.

"The very ones. If they see someone, they won't hesitate to attack." Rector told her.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep them from seeing me." Tomo said as she turned invisible and brought out a kunai. She sneaked up to one of the robots and sliced it using the kunai. The other robots turned, only to find nothing but robot parts. Just then, the other two robots were sliced in half. Tomo then reappeared and replaced the kunai.

"And that's how you pull off a stealth kill." Tomo told the other two heroes.

"Well, you can turn invisible, but doing that was cool." Rector complimented.

"And now I think you've done enough!" Someone said from somewhere. Amy and Rector knew that voice.

"Eggman Nega!" Amy and Rector said at the same time.

Just then, Eggman Nega appeared in his Negamobile, with a small legion of robots, and a few powered up ones.

"So, you're Eggman Nega?" Tomo asked.

"Yes. And who might I be addressing?" Nega asked.

"The name's Tomo. I'm Espio's sister." Tomo replied.

"Oh, I didn't know Espio had a sister." Nega told her. "Well, I'll allow you to join him. PERMANENTLY! Robots, attack!"

The robots moved in towards the heroes, who all assumed a defensive stance. The robots came at them with spears, swords, lances, guns, maces…and the list went on. Nega must have been preparing his robots. If they were to have any chance of victory, they would have to pull off something. But what? Tomo had an idea for a start-off, so she performed a series of seals.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Tomo shouted.

Tomo unleashed a current of fire from her mouth, engulfing about 5 robots. When the flames died down, the robots were nothing but melted metal. Nega was amazed. He had yet to come across someone who actually used fire. But what Nega didn't realize was the fact that Tomo had more than just fire attacks. Tomo proved this quickly by turning to another group of robots and performing another set of seals.

"Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm!"

She clapped her hands together, and a great gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and blew the robots every which way. Those that hit trees busted upon impact, while those that landed on the ground were disabled. Nega was shocked. How could she do that?

"How…how are you able to do that?" Nega asked.

"Because, I've had training from some of the best teachers in the world." Tomo told him. "I've learned nearly every elemental style."

"Quite amazing, I must admit." Nega said.

"Now, where were we?" Tomo asked before turning to another group of robots. "Lightning Style: False Darkness!"

Tomo's head tilted back to snapping point, then suddenly thrust forward, releasing a black bolt of lightning, right into a line of robots. Those that weren't destroyed by direct hit were short-circuited by overload. Nega was both amazed and nervous at the same time. Never before had he faced off against someone like this. A chameleon that could turn invisible was one thing, but a chameleon that could do that AND use jutsu like that, was another.

"So, give up yet?" Tomo asked.

"Not yet. I think you've shown enough." Nega replied. "Robots, charge!"

The remaining robots moved forward. Tomo brought out a kunai blade and charged into the midst of them, Amy pulled out her hammer, and Rector just ran into the robots. The battle had started. Amy bashed some of the robots with her hammer while spin dashing into others. Rector was punching robots left and right, and Tomo was slicing every robot she came across with her kunai. But there were a lot of robots, so they couldn't bother Nega at the moment. The only problem was that for each robot they destroyed, it seemed that two more appeared to fight. It wasn't long before the numbers of robots were overwhelming the trio.

"There's too many." Rector complained.

"Gah ha ha ha!" Nega laughed. "Now it's time for you to die! Then, the heroes will be out of the way, and I can finally get what I want!"

"I won't let that happen." Tomo valiantly declared.

"Oh, and how do you suppose you can beat me?" Nega asked; Tomo just smirked.

"I'll show you." Tomo said before turning to Amy and Rector. "Get out of here. What I'm about to do can't be controlled."

"What about you?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry." Tomo said. "I won't die."

Amy was about to protest, but Rector picked her up and urged her along. Amy and Rector started running to get out of range. Meanwhile, Tomo turned to Nega and the army of robots that were closing in. She performed a series of hand signs before jumping into the air.

"Let's see how you like this one!" Tomo shouted. "Fire Style: FLAMING PYROCLASM!"

Tomo created two fireballs in her hands and threw them out into the middle of the army of robots. She then reared back and let out a fireball from her mouth. The fireball shot into the other two fireballs, which were partially fused, and the impact caused all three of them to explode. A massive red/orange inferno of fire was created, incinerating every robot seen, and sending Nega out of the forest.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Nega yelled. "AND I WILL GET YOU ALL!"

The attack had set the area on fire, but as luck would have it, rain started pouring down from the clouds above, which put out the fire, saving the forest. But Tomo was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Over at the edge of the forest, Amy and Rector stopped running. Amy was out of breath, but Rector's large amount of stamina kept him standing. They had felt the force of the attack from where they were, and hoped that Tomo didn't set the forest on fire. But it started raining where they were, and they were confident that the rain would put out the fire. But Tomo hadn't come along with them.

"Where's Tomo?" Amy asked.

"She said she wouldn't die." Rector told his sister. "But I don't know where she's at."

Just then, a figure started to appear in front of them. As it cleared up, the figure looked like it was Tomo. And it was.

"Tomo!?" Rector asked, surprised. "How did you survive?"

"Simple. As the attack hit the robots, I used a Space/Time Jutsu to warp out of there." Tomo explained. "The rain, I'm sure, cleared out the fire that may have been left by the attack. Nega's gone for now, but he's somewhere, and his robots here are incinerated."

"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked. "Do you want to join us?"

"Much as I would like to, I don't think so." Tomo said. "If I'm going to fight against Nega, I'm not working with anyone unless I need to."

"Well, if you want to be that way, we won't stop you." Rector told her as they began to walk off. "Just be careful out there."

"Same to you." Tomo said. "Oh, and I retrieved this as I was exploring the forest."

Tomo tossed a blue gem to Rector, who turned and caught it. He couldn't believe it. It was another Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks, Tomo." Rector said.

Tomo just nodded before performing another Space/Time Jutsu and warping out of there, headed off to someplace unknown. Rector and Amy started walking in the direction they saw Nega flying off to. They had caught a glimpse of his Negamobile flying in the distance, so they followed the direction it was headed. As the sun started to set, the two siblings wondered if they would ever gain a hero that would actually join them in their little army.

**End of Chapter 11.**

* * *

Another hero has joined the cause, yet did not join Amy and Rector. Will the siblings ever gain a new permanent ally? Where are they headed next? And where are the other Chaos Emeralds? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	12. The Former GUN Hero

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

OC featured: Neo the Phoenix, courtesy of Sonic Phantom.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: The Former G.U.N Hero

Amy and Rector had reached Central City after leaving the Green Forest. While there, they encountered Tomo the Chameleon, who was looking to avenge Espio because his death was supposed to be caused by her. Tomo decided to let Espio live for a few days after he was revived, and the three of them held out against Nega's robot army, with Tomo performing a fire move called the Flaming Pyroclasm, which wiped the robots out and launched Nega out in a direction.

Apparently, he was somewhere in Central City, because that was where Rector and Amy followed Nega's trail. If anyone was in the city, they would either be dead or fighting. But their main concern was if the President was still alive or not. He was living in Central City, so if he was alive, he would most likely be in hiding. But what Amy and Rector were looking for was another hero…one that might join them for real.

"Ah, Central City." Rector said in a relaxed tone. "It's nice to be here again."

"It would be, if it weren't for Nega." Amy told her brother.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm saying it's good to be here." Rector responded.

"We have to find the President." Amy said. "If he's still alive, maybe he can point out a potential hero."

Rector and Amy dashed off in the direction of the Presidential Palace. Little did they know, was that in a nearby alley, Nega had found the blue Super Emerald.

"Yes! That's one for me." Nega cackled. "Now I just need to get the one in the heroes' possession, and I'll have two of them. Then, finding the other five should be a snap."

Nega then left to decide what his next act of terrorism should be, while Amy and Rector, who had no idea of Nega's actions, were coming to the presidential palace. Hopefully, the President was still alive, and would be willing to assist them in some way. As they approached the front door, they saw that the palace had been untouched, which meant that Nega hadn't started attacking yet. This was good for the heroes, as this meant that the President was certainly alive.

Up above, the President saw Amy and Rector approaching from the view of his balcony. Someone else was in the room, and it looked like he was talking to the President.

"Hmm. It seems that Amy and Rector are here for something." The President said.

"Want me to battle them?" The figure asked.

"No. They're heroes." The President told the figure. "I'm sure they're here for a good reason. Don't attack them, Neo. Let them in."

"Very well." The figure, now known as Neo, replied.

Amy and Rector walked inside the palace, which they saw had been untouched, like from the outside. They knew that the President would be waiting. They headed up the stairs to the large doors, and entered the President's office. Inside they saw the President, in his usual blue suit. Off to the side, they saw a figure in the darkness.

"Hello, Mr. President." Rector greeted. He noticed the figure and pointed at it. "Who's this guy?"

"Ah yes." The President said as he turned to the figure. "Let me introduce Neo."

The figure stepped out to reveal an orange phoenix with long orange feathers. He was wearing shades over his eyes like a hunter would, a white scarf around his neck, a green leather jacket, blue gloves, and black leather boots. He was carrying a laser rifle with him. The look he gave them was a sign of heroism, which meant that maybe he would help out. He walked up to Amy and Rector.

"So, you two are this resistance group I've been hearing about?" Neo asked.

"Well, there were four of us." Amy started to explain. "But Jet the Hawk died on Babylon Garden, and Emily Leot the cheetah died in Future City."

"That's sad to hear." Neo said. "Because the more heroes that take part against Nega, the better our chances of winning."

"Wait! How do you know about Nega?" Rector asked.

"I was looking for something to do after I had quit G.U.N, but couldn't find anything that I liked. I looked for a long time, but just couldn't find anything good." Neo explained. "Then Nega started attacking everywhere he could be. I heard about it, and decided that I would fight against him. But I knew I wouldn't be able to fight alone, so I decided to try and scout out some people that would fight against him."

"That's what we're doing." Amy spoke up. "We're looking for heroes to join our resistance group. Unfortunately, no hero that we've come across is willing to join."

"Well, I don't know who might be willing to join." Neo told them. "But I'll help you out in Central City. I heard that Nega's around somewhere, so the President wants me to find him and either kill him or run him out of here."

"Well, either one will do." Rector told him. "But we were hoping to save Nega's death for Armand."

"Armand? Armand Novak? The son of Tobias?" Neo asked.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Amy asked.

"I heard about the whole legend. How Tobias got killed by Nega, how Armand wants revenge, everything." Neo explained. "Anyway, I'll try not to kill him, but if I do, I hope he won't get mad."

"I'm sure he won't." Amy told him. "Now, let's go."

Neo told the President to be safe and don't go anywhere before leaving with Amy and Rector to hunt down Nega. They exited the courtyard and started searching the city. They knew that they would find him soon enough, because he would start causing destruction soon enough. But one hour later, there was no destruction. Nega had to be hiding somewhere.

"Okay, he's not attacking." Neo commented, suspicious. "Something's up, but I don't know what it is."

No sooner had he said that than he was hit by a beam that knocked him into a nearby building. A large robot came out of the alley that the beam originated from. It was large, black, had a laser cannon in its left hand and a lance in its right hand. But it wasn't being controlled by Nega. Apparently it was programmed to fight any heroes it came across, and that was what it was doing now.

"Targets sighted." The robot announced. "Preparing to terminate."

* * *

The robot started firing its laser cannon at the heroes, taking multiple shots in the hopes of hitting someone. But the three heroes weren't about to let the robot kill them. They quickly took cover and hoped that it would run out of energy. But it was a laser, so it would take a long time. They didn't have time to wait for it to run out, so they had to find some way to go on the offensive. Amy saw a piece of cover off to the side. She charged up a Spin Dash and moved over to it, taking cover as soon as she reached it. Of course, the robot turned to her position and fired at the cover, hoping to get a lucky shot. This gave Rector and Neo the chance to stop the robot. Neo took his laser rifle and shot its head, which caused it to turn towards them and fire at them.

Amy then did another spin dash to catch its attention. She sped towards another piece of cover that was behind the robot. As expected, the robot heard her and started turning to fire at her. This gave Rector the chance he needed. He spotted a glowing node on the robot's back. He readied a Leaf Whirlwind kick, and ran at the robot. He jumped into the air and aimed the kick at the weak spot. Before the robot could even turn around, the kick struck the weak spot and sent shocks throughout the robot. Rector backed off and took cover as the robot short-circuited and exploded. As the robot parts that remained dropped onto the ground, the trio emerged from the cover they were using.

"Well, that takes care of that." Neo commented.

"Yeah, but that was too…" Rector began to say before being punched away by an extended fist. Another robot had come out of nowhere and punched Rector before retracting its fist. "…easy."

The robot started moving towards the trio, determined to kill them. But Neo wasn't about to let that happen. He walked toward the robot with a determined smirk on his face. He folded his wings and charged up some fire. He then spread his wings. "PHOENIX BLADE!"

Neo started flapping his wings. Rector and Amy had ran and taken cover before the attack. The heat coming from Neo was at a temperature of 300ºF. But the flapping was light, so any faster flapping would result in a higher heat. The robot backed off because it didn't want to get melted or incinerated. But Neo wasn't about to let it get away. He moved closer and flapped his wings harder, raising the temperature to 600ºF. The robot started to get burnt, so it tried to run faster. But the intense heat had slowed it down.

Finally, Neo flapped his wings at the hardest and fastest he could flap. The temperature hit 900ºF, and the robot was incinerated immediately. The metal ashes fell to the ground and quickly cooled off. Neo stopped flapping his wings, and the heat returned to normal.

However, the intense heat left a few buildings burned at some parts, but that didn't bother him. It would be restored when the world was restored, however that would be accomplished. But this time, the burn had removed some debris from nearby, revealing a small glow of yellow. Amy and Rector returned as Neo picked it up and examined it. It was a yellow emerald-shaped emerald.

"Is this one of those legendary Chaos Emeralds?" Neo asked as he showed it to Amy and Rector.

"Yeah! That's one of them!" Amy exclaimed. "Where'd you find it?"

"I found it over here after the Phoenix Blade attack ended." Neo told them. "The rubble I found it under had been moved due to the heat and force."

"And I think I'll be taking that!" Someone said as a claw extended and grabbed the Chaos Emerald out of Neo's hands. The claw retracted into a hovering vehicle. It was Eggman Nega, and he had a new robot nearby. "Gah ha ha ha! I've finally got another emerald!"

"Return the Chaos Emerald or suffer pain!" Neo demanded.

"You're in no position to be making demands, birdie!" Nega taunted, making Neo mad. "Besides, I've not only got this emerald, but THIS as well."

Nega then held up a blue spherical emerald.

"That's the…Super Emerald!" Rector noted, shocked.

"That's right." Nega said. "And now, I'll take your lives, and then this world will be destroyed by my power! NegaLand will finally come to be!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Someone said from the side. "G.U.N soldiers, fire at will!"

Right then, about 30 G.U.N soldiers started firing multiple weapons at the Negamobile. However, Nega activated a force field to block the ammunition being fired at him as he landed the Negamobile into the robot he had with him. The robot had four legs, a tail, and a head with a horn, all supported by a body. The whole robot was black, with yellow lining in the joints, and the horn was red. This robot was the Nega Cerberus. Nega piloted the Negamobile into the head of the Nega Cerberus, which then closed, shielding Nega from any outside attacks.

"Oh great!" Rector complained. "How are we supposed to beat this thing?"

"We have to destroy it." Neo said.

"Well, duh!" Rector snapped. "I meant HOW are we going to destroy it?"

"I…don't know." Neo said; Rector just sighed.

* * *

The Nega Cerberus started running around the area, determined to trample everything in its path. The heroes started following it while the G.U.N soldiers scattered and spread out. They were determined to stop that monstrosity, even if they died. Talk about dedication. Amy used her spin dash to catch up to it, while Neo led Rector through some alleyways in order to catch up. It didn't take long, because after about a minute, Rector and Neo emerged in front of the Nega Cerberus as Amy caught up to it and sped in front of it to reunite with Rector and Neo. The Nega Cerberus stopped, and Nega's voice was heard.

"Why are you heroes trying to stop me?" Nega asked.

"We always stop madmen like you." Neo replied.

"I am not a madman!" Nega yelled. "My plans are for the good of everyone!"

"I think he means himself." Amy whispered to Rector.

"Yep, he's a madman." Rector said.

It was battle time. Amy started running around the robot, trying to distract it so that Neo and Rector could have a chance to find the weak spot. The Nega Cerberus kept trying to follow her, but Amy was too fast, and the robot was too slow to keep up with her. Neo then took aim at the horn with his rifle, leading it just a bit, and then fired it. The laser beam that emerged from the rifle hit the horn and jostled it a bit. The Nega Cerberus reared back from the pain it felt and roared. They had found the weak spot.

Rector jumped up onto one of the joints, then to the horn, grabbed it, and started pulling it out. It slowly came out, but Rector was having a hard time because the Nega Cerberus was moving around, trying to shake Rector off. But Rector, determined as he was, held on and kept pulling, then he realized something. If he could time his jerks on the horn with the movements of the robot, he'd have an easier time pulling it out. The robot started moving again, but this time, Rector pulled it to the left each time the robot moved right, and he pulled it to the right when the robot moved left. By doing this, Rector pulled out the horn and sent an electrical shock through the robot.

"What? What have you done!?" Nega asked.

"I pulled out the horn!" Rector told him. "Now your precious robot isn't as strong as it was."

And indeed it wasn't as strong. Not only that, but the shockwave knocked off four armor plates, one on each leg. These plates revealed four red nodes, which were obviously the weak spots. Things just got a lot easier for the heroes. Well, in terms of defeating it, because now the weak spots were easily reachable by the heroes. Neo backed off so he could get a good shot, Amy pulled out her hammer, and Rector prepared a punch. However, the robot jumped into the air and came down, unleashing a shockwave. The heroes jumped over it, and the Nega Cerberus was stunned briefly.

Amy took the first attack, driving the handle of her hammer into the weak spot on the left rear leg, destroying the node and sending a shockwave throughout the robot, weakening it even further. Rector let loose with one of his most powerful punches, destroying the node on the right rear leg. The shockwave pulsed through the Nega Cerberus and weakened it more. Neo, off to the side, fired a well-placed laser beam at the right front leg's node, destroying it and costing the robot its mobility. Now, who was going to get the last node?

Amy decided to finish off this one. She took out the pistol, aimed carefully, and pulled the trigger to fire a bullet. The bullet hit the node in the direct center. As with the other ones, this node busted and sent a shockwave throughout the robot. This one, however, was more than enough to start short-circuiting the robot. However, when it had stopped, instead of exploding, they heard a beeping noise. They had triggered a fail-safe.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Neo yelled.

The heroes and anyone else that was around quickly took cover behind anything sturdy, because a bunch of explosive blasts started shooting out from the robot. Each blast was strong, and everyone could feel the vibration off of each explosion. It didn't last long, however, because when it stopped firing, it exploded, shooting Nega out of the city.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Nega yelled before disappearing. The heroes walked over to the remains of the Nega Cerberus, and found a blue spherical emerald. It was the blue Super Emerald! Amy picked it up and put it in her pocket with the green Super Emerald. They now had 3 Chaos Emeralds and 2 Super Emeralds.

The heroes returned to the Presidential Palace in Central City, where they found the President waiting for them.

"I thank you for protecting the city and running Eggman Nega out of here." The President told the heroes.

"It was our pleasure." Rector said. "After all, we aren't doing this for no reason. A lot of other heroes have died in Nega's attacks."

"Well, it's getting late." The President noted. "I have a few guest rooms if you want to stay the night here."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. President." Amy said. "We'll be glad to."

Rector turned to Neo. "Hey, Neo, do you want to join our little resistance group?"

"As much as I'd like to, I think I'd rather protect the President." Neo told him. "I may not work for G.U.N anymore, but I still feel that I have an obligation to protect the nation's leader."

"Very well." Rector said, with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

With that, the heroes retreated to their rooms as the sky turned black, signaling the nighttime. As Amy and Rector got settled in their beds, they wondered what the next day would bring them. Where would Nega be next? And where should they head? Those questions would have to wait for tomorrow. Amy drifted off to sleep, but Rector stayed awake for a few minutes.

"_Where could the other Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds be?"_ Rector thought to himself. _"And will we ever get another hero to join our cause? I guess it's no use to dwell on it."_

With that, Rector drifted off to sleep. The next day would be a big one, especially if they encountered Nega.

**End of Chapter 12.**

* * *

Amy and Rector, with the help of Neo the Phoenix, defeated Nega once again, and got another Chaos Emerald and another Super Emerald, to boot. But where will they head next? Will another hero join the resistance group? And what will Nega have prepared the next time they meet? Find out as the story goes on.

What about the Nega Cerberus battle? I decided to do it a different way. As you all will remember, in Sonic 06, all you had to do was take control of it and make it run into the wall. I twisted it up to make it better. And I believe that what I did works out fine.

Read and Review.


	13. New Hope Arises

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: New Hope Arises

Recently, Amy and Rector entered Central City, capital of the United Federation. There, they met an ally in Neo the Phoenix, who was guarding the President. Neo went through the city with the two heroes to run Nega out of there. In doing so, they recovered another Chaos Emerald, as well as the second of the legendary Super Emeralds. Neo stayed with the President in Central City, as Amy and Rector stayed the night in the Presidential Palace guest rooms.

The next day, Amy and Rector decided to return to Station Square to check up on things there. Maybe there was someone there that would help them in their cause. As they entered the city, they saw some of the bodies that had died during Eggman Nega's previous visit. As they didn't expect anyone to be alive, they continued through the city. As they passed by Sonic's house, Amy started to cry again. Just looking at Sonic's house was too much for her to bear. She didn't bother going in. Rector gave her a comforting hug, letting her know that they'd avenge Sonic for what Nega did.

They passed by Howl and Raine, who were still dead. Raine's body was still slightly black from being electrocuted, while Howl was still on his own sword. Rector found it hard to hold in the tears, but he managed it well. Rector knelt down to Raine's body and swore that he'd get revenge for her death. He then walked over to Howl's body and did the same. Even if he died, he'd make sure they were avenged. Amy knew that Howl and Raine were like siblings to him. But Amy wondered about something. Would Rector ever get a girlfriend? Maybe a love interest? She didn't know the answer, so she didn't dwell on it.

It was about 10 minutes later that they encountered the first of possibly many Nega pawns. Amy brought out her hammer and smashed some of them, while Rector punched the rest into pieces. They knew Nega was in the city, somewhere, so they would have to hunt him down, and run him out. And a painful way of doing so was preferable among the siblings, as Nega didn't deserve to be let off easily. They kept up their guard, hoping to see some robots and stop them before they were killed.

"They're around here somewhere." Rector said, tensed up.

"We'll find them and crush them." Amy replied with determination. "Even if it means dying in the process."

"Looks like we both have the same things in our minds." Rector noted. "But remember that one of us must live to combat Nega's robots."

"I know." Amy replied. "As long as one of us is alive, there's still hope."

"That's right." Rector agreed. "Now let's….WHOA!"

Rector dodged to the right just as a beam of red energy came out of nowhere. Because Rector had moved, the beam barely missed him. Amy pulled out her hammer as Rector got up, and they both turned in the direction that the beam came from. Inside, they could see a pair of dark red eyes. Obviously, they came from a robot. And a robot it was. Multiple robots, in fact, because they were coming out fast. Soon, there were 30 robots surrounding them. They looked tough, as well. There was no way they could defeat them. Rector punched one, but it had energized armor. They couldn't destroy it because for each hit they did, the damage would be absorbed. This was it.

"Well, it looks like this is over." Rector said, with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Rector, if I'm going to die, I'm going out fighting." Amy said with determination.

"I guess you're right." Rector agreed. "Well, let's finish this."

"Alright." Amy replied. "Let's…"

But before they could do anything, one of the pawns suddenly got destroyed. The robots, as well as the two hedgehogs, were confused. Who could have done that? At that point, two more robots got destroyed. After the smoke cleared, a figure was standing where the robots were. There wasn't much to this figure other than the fact that it wore black armor with a symbol on the helmet. The figure turned to the other robots and formed two energy blades in her hands.

"LEECH BLADE!" The figure called out.

The mysterious figure darted around to each robot, slicing some of them with the blades while kicking the heads off of the others. In less than 15 seconds, all of the robots were dead. The figure landed in front of the hedgehogs and turned to face them.

"Uhh...thanks, whoever you are." Amy nervously said.

"Hmph." The figure replied. "You should consider yourselves lucky that I came around."

"I guess so." Rector agreed. "By the way, who are you?"

The figure replied by removing its helmet, revealing a peach-colored female echidna. She kept the armor on, but wore a black headband with the same symbol as the helmet.

"I...am Shade the Echidna of the lost Nocturnus Tribe."

"An echidna?" Rector asked. "Wait a minute! Knuckles is the last echidna."

"I don't know who this "Knuckles" character is, but I assume that he's the last echidna of this world?" The figure, now known as Shade, asked.

"Him and a gray echidna named Hurricane." Rector replied. "I thought they were the only ones left."

"In this world, they are." Shade told them. "But in existence, you are far from the truth."

"Then tell us the story." Amy said as she sat down. Rector did the same.

"Alright. 4000 years ago, there were two echidna clans: The Knuckles Clan and the Nocturnus Clan." Shade explained. "Our two clans were always rivals, trying to outdo each other in every way. Well, the Nocturnus leader, Imperator Ix, tried to expand his borders, but the Knuckles leader, Chief Pachacamac, resisted. He tried using a gem known as the Master Emerald to try and stop them."

"We know what the Master Emerald is!" Rector exclaimed. "Knuckles protects it with his life."

"I see. Anyway, allow me to continue." Shade said. "That day, when the Master Emerald was disturbed, a creature known as Chaos emerged and destroyed the clan, save for a few survivors. But that day, the Nocturnus Clan was ripped from the world and thrown into a strange dimension known as the Twilight Cage. I fight today to try to bring my people back into this world, so they can live on an actual world once again."

"So, what's your involvement in this?" Amy asked.

"I heard about what's been going on in this world. About this "Eggman Nega" character trying to destroy this planet." Shade explained. "Well, what point is there in trying to return my people to this world if there is no world to return to?"

"You have a point." Rector said. "But if your clan was in this world 4000 years ago, how would you know about these events?"

"Because I was alive back then." Shade said. "Time moves differently in the Twilight Cage than here."

"So, you're actually 4000 years old?" Amy asked; Shade just nodded.

"_Well, I have always liked older women."_ Rector thought to himself.

"In technical terms, yes." Shade replied. "But in physical terms, I would be around 16 years old."

"That's amazing." Amy remarked. "And I never thought there'd be another echidna clan in existence."

"Well, I suppose now you know." Shade told her. "Anyway, I think we should get going. More robots could show up at any time, and I don't want to be around when that happens."

Amy, Rector, and their new ally, Shade, started walking off, in the direction of where the first heroes died.

* * *

However, unknown to them, an unknown figure was lurking in the nearby shadows. The figure's red eyes looked at the heroes, but mainly, they looked towards Shade.

"_That's right, Shade."_ The figure thought. _"Help them out. Save the planet so we can return. This is all too easy."_

* * *

Rector and Amy led Shade throughout the streets of Station Square. Shade was amazed at how much things had changed since she was there. Amy was telling her about all of the losses they had suffered since Nega's recent major attack. Shade understood completely. Amy also told her about everything that Nega had done since the time he made his first appearance until now.

"It seems like you're having a tough time." Shade commented.

"We are." Amy replied. "And we're still looking for heroes to join our little resistance group."

"Well, since I'm trying to return my people to this planet that Nega's attacking, I guess I could join." Shade told her; Amy and Rector were surprised. Was Shade for real?

"Are…are you serious?" Rector asked.

"Well, I don't think just two heroes are going to stand up against a guy who killed a legendary hero, can build a legion of robots, AND mastermind a plot to kill every hero in existence." Shade commented. "So yeah, I am."

Rector and Amy just smiled. They had gained a new member for their little Army. Things were looking up.

As they continued through the city, they saw a familiar red robot sitting on the ground, inoperable. Rector and Amy knew who this was.

"See that robot?" Amy asked Shade, who nodded. "That's E-123 Omega, one of our best fighters ever."

"He definitely looks like it." Shade commented. "Though I think he'd look more like a fighter if he was actually operational."

"We know the person who created Omega." Rector told her. "If we can find him, and if he's willing to, he can fix Omega up."

"What do you mean by 'willing to'?" Shade asked.

"Omega and his creator dislike each other." Amy told her. "Omega wants to destroy his creator and anything related."

"Why is that?" Shade asked.

"Beats me." Amy replied. "All I know is that he was shut down."

"Well, if we can repair him, he could be a great ally." Shade said. "And I might be able to."

"Are you sure?" Rector asked.

"Please. I've done this in the Twilight Cage." Shade told them. "I think I can handle this."

Shade opened the compartment in Omega's back, and took a look inside. She could see that the entire circuitry was nearly fried over, and a bunch of wires were disconnected. This would be tricky, but she was confident in her abilities. She started hooking wires with other wires, using a reversal on her leech blades to restore fried circuits, and connecting them to Omega's main server. Within about 10 minutes, Omega's optic eyes started flashing red, and he stood up.

"Main server online." Omega said in his usual voice. "E-123 Omega is ready for action."

"I bet Rouge would love to hear that." Amy said to herself. "It's good to have you back, Omega."

Omega turned to Amy and Rector and scanned them, making sure they were who they were. "Subjects identified as Amy Rose and Rector Rose. It is good to see you again." He then turned to Shade and scanned her. Once done, his warning light started flashing, and his claws turned to machine guns. "Subject unknown! Preparing to terminate!"

Rector jumped in front of Shade. "Omega, stop! She's on our side! She's the one who got you back in action."

Omega replaces his guns with claws. "Reverting to normal mode." He then checked his own energy levels. "Reparation not fully complete. Unable to go into full attack mode."

"Don't worry, Omega." Amy said. "We'll get you to Eggman's base. I'm sure he'll be able to repair you."

"Who's Eggman?" Shade asked.

"Eggman is Omega's creator. He's the polar opposite of Eggman Nega, the mastermind behind the attacks." Amy explained. "He can repair Omega to full capacity."

"Alright. Any idea where he's at?" Shade asked.

"Sensors indicate Eggman base detected approximately 200 meters west of this location." Omega said, checking his built-in radar. "We are located approximately 50 meters from the city limits."

"Then we better get going." Rector said; Amy and Shade nodded in agreement as they started heading in the direction Omega pointed them in. As they exited the city, Shade remembered that she had picked up something earlier.

"Oh yeah. I forgot something." Shade said as she held out a green emerald-shaped emerald. "I found this while I was exploring the city."

"The green Chaos Emerald!" Rector exclaimed.

"I don't really need it at this point, so I'll let you keep it." Shade said as she handed it to Rector. What got him was the fact that Shade was smiling as she did so. He decided to disregard it for now.

They continued onward, eventually reaching an entrance to an underground base. The door opened, and the heroes descended into it. They went through a straight path to the control room, where they found Eggman working on something. He turned around to see the foursome.

"Ah, Amy and Rector. How nice to see you." Eggman said. "And to you too, Omega. And who is this newcomer?"

"This is Shade." Amy told him. "She's a member of a lost echidna clan known as the Nocturnus."

"Well, Knuckles will be surprised when he sees this." Eggman commented. "Now, what brings you all here?"

"Omega isn't fully repaired. Shade did what she could, but Omega's still not at full power." Rector explained. "We need you to fully repair him."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eggman exclaimed. "I will never force myself to repair that disgraceful, traitorous…"

"Oh yes you will, Eggman!" Rector said as he grabbed the doctor by his shirt collar. "You will repair Omega, or Shadow's gonna know, and I'm not gonna be responsible for what happens to you!"

Eggman knew that if there was one person he should not mess with, it was Shadow. Just the threat of getting Shadow involved in this matter was enough for him to change his mind. Rector then let go, allowing the doctor to regain control of his body. He then hooked Omega up to a repair cable and began his work. "I'll need some time, so why don't you three go stop Nega some more. Omega will be at full capacity sometime later."

With that, the heroes left the base and returned to Station Square. As they entered, numerous robots started attacking them. But Amy, Rector, and Shade went on the offensive and demolished each one they came across. One by one by one the robots got destroyed, with nothing remaining but a bunch of robot parts. This was fun, and too easy, but the heroes didn't care. As long as they could destroy the robots, they had no problem with it.

It was a few minutes later that it seemed like every robot in the area was destroyed. The heroes were beginning to relax when a new robot appeared out of nowhere and started firing a machine gun at them. The heroes dodged, but the robot followed Rector for some reason. It was as if its only programming was to kill Rector. It didn't take long for Rector to be cornered. There was nowhere to run. At that point, the machine gun started firing once again. But this time, the bullets hit their mark. Rector yelled out in pain as each bullet hit him. One by one the bullets hit him, some even piercing his body.

But somehow, he wasn't dying. Amy and Shade took this opportunity to attack. Shade used her leech blades to sap some of the energy from the robot, and Amy used her hammer to smash the robot to bits. It took a few seconds for the pieces to fall off, but once they did, the machine gun stopped firing. Rector had been hit multiple times, and there was some blood on his stomach from the bullet wounds. How was it possible?

"Rector!" Amy said. "How…how did you survive that?"

"I…don't know." Rector replied. "I thought I was dead, but somehow, I'm still alive."

"That's amazing." Shade remarked. "I never thought it was possible for anyone to survive such an assault."

"I guess I must be immortal, if I survived that." Rector concluded.

"That's good. That means almost nothing can kill you, right?" Amy asked.

"Exactly." Rector said. "Well, that increases our chances of winning this war."

The heroes decided to move on to another part of the city, hoping to find another hero to join their cause. Meanwhile, in a nearby alley, Nega had seen the entire thing, and he was amazed.

"_That was truly amazing!"_ Nega thought to himself. _"But everything has a weakness. I must find it out, or my chances of success are nothing."_

Nega then got into his Negamobile and flew out of the area, determined to find out what could kill an immortal. This war wasn't over yet.

**End of Chapter 13.**

* * *

A new hero has joined Amy and Rector, and Omega's being repaired. They also have another Chaos Emerald in hand, and Rector seems to be immortal. Who will they encounter next? Will Nega ever find out the weakness of an immortal? And will he succeed in general? Find out as the story goes along.

Well, Read and Review.


	14. Old Acquaintance, New Motive

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors  
Naruto (the attacks, mainly) © Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Old Acquaintance, New Motive

Amy and Rector had returned to Station Square, and took a small trip down memory lane as they passed by the bodies of their friends. It wasn't long, however, before they were attacked by special energy-armor robots. Luckily for them, however, a mysterious warrior saved them. The warrior's name was Shade, an echidna of the lost Nocturnus Clan. She joined them because she was trying to return her people to the planet, which she can't do if there IS no planet to return to.

They also found Omega still inoperable, but Shade fixed that. Omega recognized Rector and Amy, but didn't know Shade and attempted to attack. Rector defended her, though, and Omega retracted his guns. After that, they took him to Eggman, who agreed to completely repair Omega after a threat from Rector.

Afterward, they got into a battle with another robot, this one shooting Rector so many times that any normal person would have died. But somehow, Rector survived, leading everyone to believe that he is immortal. Unfortunately for them, however, Eggman Nega, saw the whole thing, and is now doing research on how to kill an immortal. What will become of this? And what could happen next?

"Man, I cannot believe I survived that hell of bullets." Rector commented, his wounds bandaged up.

"I know. Any other person would have died from that." Amy agreed. "If you survived that, you must be immortal."

"Even I must admit that it was amazing." Shade spoke up. "Not even I would be able to survive something like that."

As they passed by the dead bodies of Knuckles and Rouge, the sight of Knuckles caught Shade's eye. She ran over to his body, and when she saw it, she couldn't believe that he was an echidna. This was surprising to her, and her reaction was surprising to Amy and Rector.

"Oh my…it's another echidna!" Shade remarked, surprised.

"That's Knuckles, the one we told you about. What's so surprising?" Rector asked.

"I…never thought I'd see him here." Shade said before noticing that Knuckles wasn't of the Nocturnus. "He…is not of my clan."

"What clan?" Amy asked.

"He is of the Knuckles Clan, the rivals of the Nocturnus." Shade explained.

"Knuckles is of the clan that bears his name?" Rector asked.

"So his name is Knuckles." Shade said. "That's strange to me. I never thought someone would have the same name as their clan's name."

"Maybe there's someone in the Nocturnus clan named Nocturnus." Rector suggested before laughing about it.

Amy cringed, expecting Shade to go ballistic at Rector's joke. Not because of Shade's power, but because Rector couldn't hit girls. But Shade chuckled as well, much to her surprise. Shade turned to Rector, and he saw that she had a smile on her face. Rector didn't know what to think, but that smile touched him somehow.

"I guess you may be right." Shade said as she stopped laughing. "It's possible, but I wouldn't say so."

"Who knows?" Rector asked. "But we need to continue onward. With Nega on the loose, there's no telling where he'd be right now."

"Right. Let's go." Amy agreed.

As they headed off, Shade was thinking about something. She had a certain feeling that she just couldn't get rid of.

"_What is this feeling?"_ Shade asked herself. _"And out of all people, it has to be about that Rector guy. Could it be the emotion they call…love? I learned about it from Ix, but he told me never to experience it. Well, if it is love, I think what Ix has told me has gone down the drain faster than an N'rrgal can reproduce."_

Shade chuckled at her own joke before catching up to Rector and Amy. She'd have to ask the red hedgehog about what her feeling was. But that would have to wait, as Amy and Rector had run into a few enemy robots. She quickly drew her Leech Blade and joined the battle, draining the energy out of each robot she came across. It wasn't long before the robots were nothing but scrap metal. Those moves got Rector thinking about something.

"_Shade's one amazing fighter. The skills she uses, her Leech Blade…everything."_ Rector thought to himself. _"I've never felt this way around someone else. Could she be the one for me?"_

Rector decided not to press the issue for the time being, because more robots had appeared, and he was determined not to let anything happen. Especially not to his sister. That was one thing he was determined to keep alive. He charged into a mess of robots, punching and kicking them to bits. He even went so far as to tear a few in half, as best as he could. After a few of those, this mass of robots was gone. For now, they could rest up a bit.

"Whoo, man." Rector said. "Just how many robots does he have?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we've only faced a small percent of them." Amy replied.

"He certainly does have a lot of them." Shade commented. "I wonder how he builds so many of them. Not even Lord Ix could train that many Nocturnus soldiers."

"Nocturnus soldiers?" Amy asked.

"They're the backbone of my clan." Shade explained. "We have many Nocturnus soldiers, from grunts to experts. Simply put, it would be hard to beat us."

"I'll bet." Rector commented. "But still, heroes always have a chance against high odds."

"At any rate, we must keep battling." Shade said as another group of robots appeared. "Because these guys just won't quit!"

But before any of the heroes could do anything, a few thunder strikes appeared out of nowhere and struck some of the robots. The heroes looked up to see a few more strikes hit the rest of the robots, destroying them. The figure that released the thunder strikes jumped down to meet them. The figure was a red-colored tiger with black stripes. He was wearing blue fingerless gloves, white shoes with a blue outline, and a silver jetpack was on his back, giving him flight capability. Amy and Rector were momentarily taken aback; this was someone they knew.

"Alan?" Amy asked; the tiger turned towards Amy, and was taken aback.

"Amy? Rector?" The tiger, now known as Alan, asked. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. We haven't seen you since that tournament." Rector said. "How have you been since then?"

"I've been great. Just trying to keep my electrical powers up." Alan replied. "That, and I've been doing some adventuring. I tell ya, I've enjoyed it."

"I suppose you've come back to fight against Nega?" Amy asked.

"After hearing what he was doing, I had to return. I'm trying to find Emily. Any idea where she's at?" Alan asked; Rector looked down while Amy tried to find an answer. "Amy, Rector, what happened to Emily?"

"Well, uh…" Amy tried to say. "…she's…dead…"

"WHAT!?" Alan yelled. "She's dead! How? Tell me everything!"

"Well, Emily had originally joined the resistance group that I formed with Rector and Jet." Amy explained. "Jet died on Babylon Garden, which brought us down to three. Then, in Metal City, Armand, who was acting independently from us, was killed. Later, as we battled Nega, Emily used all of her energy in an attack that stopped Nega for a while. But…she died after using it since it took all of her energy."

Alan was nearly in tears. "S-she was…l-like an older sister to me."

"It's okay, Alan. Calm down." Rector said. "We'll avenge her. We'll avenge everyone. That's a promise."

"Hey, guys!" Shade called. "I see more robots incoming!"

"Alan, you can take your anger out on them." Rector suggested. "Don't hold back, but don't use too much power."

Alan just nodded before stepping up to the robots. There were approximately 30 of them, all waiting to attack and kill anyone who opposed them. However, the tiger wasn't about to let that happen. He charged up some thunder energy around his body, and charged into the midst of them. The thunder around his body neutralized any bullets coming at him, and he plowed into 5 robots at once, short-circuiting all of them. He turned to about 15 of them and released several thunderbolts, which fried all 15 he aimed at. The other 10 started running, but they were lined up like bowling pins. Alan charged up a ball of thunder energy and launched it like a bowling ball. The thunderball hit the 10 robots and scattered them, each one being blown to bits.

"STRIKE!" Alan yelled as he saw all 10 robots blow up. Amy, Rector, and Shade were amazed by that.

"Okay, that was cool." Rector admitted. "I guess you didn't hold back?"

"I still have more thunder moves at my disposal." Alan told them. "Come on. Let's go find some more robots to destroy."

And so they did. As they continued onward, destroying the few robots they came across, they talked about how they had gotten involved, with Amy trying to avenge Sonic, Rector trying to avenge Howl and Raine, and Shade trying to save the planet so the Nocturnus could have a planet to return to. Alan understood their motives, and in the process, learned who Jet was trying to avenge and why Emily was involved. The part about Emily still hurt him, though. But they understood.

Even more robots came after them, slightly powered up, but they were no match for the heroes. Each punch, smash, absorption, and zap destroyed the robots. The heroes were suspicious. What was Nega doing? Was he after another emerald? Was he trying to develop a super-powerful robot? Why wasn't he attacking them? They were thinking these questions because it was way too easy. Nega would have surely attacked by this point.

At any rate, they would have to figure out those questions later, as a large Nega Soldier appeared. Like the other Soldiers they had faced during this little war, this one had a sword, ready to either impale someone or slit an unlucky person's throat. The heroes backed up a bit as the robot made its way towards them. But Rector wasn't going to sit by and let this thing run them off.

"I've got a little something for you." Rector said as he walked up to the robot. As he prepared something, his walk turned into a jog, and then a run.

"Try this one!" Rector called. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: EMPTY PALM!"

Rector thrust his open hand at the robot and connected, blasting the robot right towards a building. Upon contact, the building partially collapsed, but it didn't matter, because the robot had exploded on impact. Rector felt pretty good after unleashing that attack, because he hadn't used it since he learned it. He forgot how powerful it was since it hadn't been used in a long time. With that robot down for now, the other three walked up to Rector, with Shade being the first to speak.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Shade exclaimed. "Where did you learn that?"

"After Metal Sonic captured Amy, back when I thought it was Sonic, I took a trip around the world to try and become the strongest in the world." Rector explained. "During my world trip, I learned seven different fighting styles. I just don't use them much because I really don't need them. The only reason I used the Empty Palm attack was because I hadn't used such an attack in a long time, and I wanted to use it."

"That explains it." Amy commented. "I felt the power of that attack all the way from where I was standing."

"If you three don't mind…" Alan interrupted. "…we should get going."

The others agreed, and they moved on. The more robots they destroyed, the less Nega would have at his disposal. But they wouldn't be fighting for long, because a legion of Nega's robots started moving towards them.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Simple." Rector said as he stepped up. "We bust through them!"

Rector started charging at the robots. Since he was immortal, he wouldn't be affected by the weapons. He punched the robots in his path out of the way, destroying them in the process. One by one the robots broke into scrap metal, with the others that weren't in the way trying to stay clear. Even though they were programmed, even they knew to not get in the way of an attack such as that. The others followed Rector as he continued clearing the path out. As they cleared the first wave, they saw another Nega Soldier waiting for them.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Rector declared. "Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!"

Rector released another Empty Palm attack, which blasted the robot back…right into the path of its lesser kind. The large size of the Soldier cleared the way without Rector needing to do anything. On and on they went, Rector falling back so Amy could take the lead. She used her Spin Dash to clear the way at the third wave of robots. With the speed the others were going, the robots didn't have a chance at stopping them. As they reached a fourth wave, Alan thought of something.

"I've got an idea!" Alan called out to the others as they were still running. "I can use my jetpack to fly ahead and warn you of what's coming!"

"Be careful!" Amy called to Alan.

Alan flew ahead to do a little recon while the others fought their way through the legions of robots that were opposing them. Nega had to have had them waiting for the heroes. Otherwise they wouldn't be encountering so many of them. As the red tiger flew above the battle scene, he had already encountered 2 more waves after the fourth one. But what got him wasn't the other waves. What got him was the large robot that was waiting for them at the end. It was a Nega Guardian.

Its head was vulnerable, but Alan doubted that his thunder attacks would work on it. He would have to warn them. But he had to return quickly, because the other three had just broken through the fifth wave of them. If they didn't know about the large robot before they broke through the final wave, they would be in trouble. He quickly flew back to the others just as they were about to start breaking through the final wave.

"Guys, there's a Nega Guardian waiting at the end of this wave!" Alan called to the others. "You better be prepared!"

Amy, Rector, and Shade nodded, meaning that they understood. As they were halfway through this final wave, they saw the Nega Guardian ahead. Alan wasn't kidding. If he hadn't warned them, they might have died when they came upon it. The Nega Guardian was known for attacking any enemies that came within its range, and those attacks were usually fatal to those who didn't see it coming. This one happened to be black with green joints, and it was wielding a large hammer. Amy saw the hammer, but she wasn't intimidated. After all, she wielded a hammer as well.

"_Alright, time to see whose hammer is the best!"_ Amy thought to herself as she charged ahead.

Amy ran up to the legs of the Guardian and attacked using her hammer…but it did nothing. It just simply bounced off. Shade ran up to it and drained some of the energy from it with her Leech Blades, and Amy took another strike at it. Unfortunately, that did nothing either. Rector tried punching it, but not even he could do anything. Alan shot a thunderbolt at the Guardian, but it just ignored it as if it were nothing. The heroes were in a bind.

"Guys, the head is the weak spot, but my thunder attacks aren't doing anything!" Alan called.

"Alan, do you think you can get me up there?" Rector asked.

"No guarantees, but I'll try!" Alan replied.

Alan swooped down, grabbed Rector, and flew him up to the robot's head. He let Rector down before getting out of the way. Rector landed on the head and started punching it with as much force as he could use, but the robot wasn't taking damage. He then realized that he had another move he hadn't used in a long time. But he would need a distraction for it to work.

"Can you three distract it?" Rector asked. "I've got something I can use, but I don't think I can charge it up without its attention being drawn!"

"Leave it to me!" Shade replied as she activated her cloaking device. She started swiping at the robot with her blades, and since she was invisible, the robot had no idea where she was. It kept turning its head to try and find her, but she kept on swiping her blades at it unseen. The robot was dizzy and began to fall over. Shade jumped out of the way as the robot landed on the ground. By this time, Rector was ready.

"Out of the way!" Rector called. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SPIRIT PALM!"

Rector rushed at the robot and used all of his strength to toss it up into the air. He then jumped after it and thrust his palm right into the robot's midsection. The robot was blasted towards the ground, and when it hit, it broke into pieces due to the force of the attack and the force of the ground. Rector landed, satisfied that it was over.

"Alright, I think we can take a breather." Rector said before turning to Shade. "Thanks, Shade. You really helped me there."

Shade just blushed a bit. "You really mean it?" She asked.

"Of course." Rector said, starting to blush himself. "After all, if it wasn't for you, I might never have succeeded with that attack.

Rector went to Shade and pulled her into a hug. Shade didn't know how to react to it, but she put her arms around him and returned the hug. What was this emotion she was feeling? Was it actually love? Could it be the one emotion she was taught never to experience? She put it off for now, because she didn't want to let go. But Rector broke the hug, so Shade did the same. She looked up to see Rector blushing. Any more and his face would be the same color as his body.

"Uh, sorry, Shade." Rector apologized. "I…don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Rector." Shade said. "Well, I think we're safe for now."

"I guess so." Alan agreed. "Well, I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Amy said, causing Alan to stop. "Aren't you going to join us?"

"I'd like to, but I want to avenge Emily alone." Alan told them. "Besides, I feel like I'm still a kid to her, and I want to prove that I can fight without help."

"Well, you be careful." Rector said. "And if you ever need help, just come find us."

"I will." Alan said before activating his jetpack. "And good luck!"

Alan then flew off, leaving Amy, Rector, and Shade alone again. He disappeared over the rooftops. Amy then turned to Rector and Shade, but looked between them. What she saw was a yellow flash behind them. She walked over to it, and pulled out the yellow Super Emerald.

"Look! It's another Super Emerald!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing the other two heroes' attentions. "That makes three!"

"Now we just need to find three more Chaos Emeralds, and four more Super Emeralds." Rector commented. "I'd say that up to now, this day has been quite an entertaining one."

"Well, let's take a rest." Amy suggested. "After all, we're right near my house."

Rector turned to his left and saw his and Amy's house. Surprisingly, it hadn't been destroyed. It hadn't even been damaged. This would be a perfect opportunity for a break. The three heroes went inside to rest up. Rector sat down in a chair and fell asleep immediately, while Shade decided to lie down on the couch and take a nap. Amy sat in the other chair that was in the house, and she soon fell asleep as well. After all they had been through, this rest was well deserved.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nega's hideout, Nega was jumping with joy. He had spent the last few hours tirelessly doing research. But it would be worth it, because he had just found out how to kill an immortal.

"Aha! I've finally found it! And I can't believe how simple it was." Nega cackled. "Now, if I could just find something like that, I could…"

Nega then looked beside him and saw a few jade crystals. He could convert them to energy for a weapon that would kill any immortal, and possibly anyone else.

"Yes, of course!" Nega said. "I'll use these crystals to create a weapon that I can use to kill that immortal hedgehog."

Nega grabbed the crystals and threw them into a chamber on a nearby machine. He then placed a robot's gun inside the other chamber, and activated the machine. The machine started converting the jade crystals into energy that was powering up the gun. Nega saw the bright green light that emerged from the machine. A few minutes later, the light died down, and the merging was complete. Nega took the gun and placed it on the nearby robot that he would be using in his next battle.

"Prepare, heroes." Nega said to himself. "For not even an immortal can withstand the power…of jade!"

**End of Chapter 14.**

* * *

Finally, this chapter is done. Nega has found out how to kill an immortal, and is planning on using that power in his next battle. Meanwhile, the heroes have found yet another Chaos Emerald. And Rector and Shade seem to be developing a relationship. Will Nega's weapon succeed? Will the heroes find another Chaos or Super Emerald? Will Rector and Shade's relationship develop into the one emotion Shade was taught to never feel? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	15. Tragic Confession

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors  
Naruto (attacks, mainly) © Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Tragic Confession

Amy, Rector, and Shade had recently recovered another Super Emerald. They also found a temporary ally in Alan the Tiger, who was looking for Emily and found out that she had given her life to give Amy and Rector a chance at winning. Alan was sad because Emily was like an older sister to him. But he was assured that Emily would be avenged. Rector and Shade also seemed to develop a relationship, but didn't know what would happen to it. Also, unknown to them, Nega had discovered how to kill an immortal, which could mean trouble. What could be coming next?

That question was on the minds of the three heroes who had just broken through several waves of Nega's robots, defeated a Nega Guardian, and retrieved a Super Emerald. During each event, Nega had not shown up once, which led the heroes to be on guard. If Nega were to attack, it would be a surprise attack, and if they weren't ready, Nega would have them all killed in an instant. Then, there would be nobody left, except for maybe the temporary heroes that they had encountered up to this point. And there was a high doubt that those temporary heroes would stand a chance.

"Alright, if we don't find Eggman Nega within the next thirty minutes…" Rector began. "…I'm gonna go hunt him down!"

"Calm down, Rector." Amy said to her brother. "You know that if we do that, Nega could attack the city and kill anyone still alive."

"Amy's right." Shade agreed. "If we leave to find Nega, he could strike without anyone opposing him."

"How do you know this?" Rector asked.

"It was part of my training as a Nocturnus soldier." Shade replied. "We have to learn as many possible enemy tactics as we can. This includes the one where the enemy strikes when the opposition isn't around or is looking for the enemy."

"How much training have you had?" Amy asked.

"A lot." Shade simply replied. "It's hard for anyone to count exactly. But I'd say about an estimate of 4000 years in this world."

"Four thousand years of training and you're only 16 years old?" Rector asked. "That's amazing."

"Actually, I'm…" Shade tried to say, but Rector interrupted.

"I know you're 4000 years old." Rector said. "But since you're physical age would be 16, I'm considering you that age."

Shade smiled and blushed. She never expected someone to consider her by her physical age rather than her actual age. It let her know that someone actually and truly cared. Anyone else might have just blown her off because of her age.

"Thanks, Rector." Shade said.

Rector just nodded as they continued through the city. Occasionally, they would come across a few Nega Pawns, but they easily destroyed them. At one point, a Nega Soldier appeared, but they took care of it with teamwork. Shade drained its shielding, Rector tossed it up, and Amy smashed it with her hammer. Things were way too easy. Where was Nega?

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." Rector commented.

"He's not one to give up." Amy added.

And they all knew that. If Nega was hiding, he had to have had something waiting for them. It was this suspense that had them worried. Of course, Nega was always cunning, so he could be preparing a weapon that would destroy the world, or at least clear every hero out so he could destroy the world himself. It wasn't long before another legion of robots appeared in front of them. This was bigger than the legions they had fought with Alan. It was time for battle.

"Let's destroy them quickly!" Rector said; Amy and Shade agreed.

The robots drew their weapons and attacked, charging forward. Amy brought out her hammer, Rector readied his fists, and Shade drew her Leech Blades. The battle was on.

Amy started smashing robots one by one by one. Each hammer strike blew the robots to pieces without mercy. The pink hedgehog wasn't about to let these robots defeat her. As she smacked another one, she jumped to the left to dodge a sword slash. She then jumped back to avoid a lunge attack. Another dodge to the left, and she found herself in the midst of the robots.

"Alright, time to show you all a move I learned a while back." Amy said.

Amy charged up her Spin Dash and launched into the robots. She bounced off of each one she hit until she had some space between her and the robots, and started to spin her hammer in her hand.

"HAMMER BOOMERANG!"

Amy tossed her hammer horizontally in front of her, and it started cutting a path through the robots. It moved to the left as it made a crescent shape in the robot formation before returning to her. She then used her speed to run to the other side, and used it again, thinning out the robots even more. One robot that got destroyed had its chest plate pop open, and out popped a hand. The hand was flipping the birdie at Amy. Worst joke ever.

"OKAY, YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" Amy yelled.

Amy then raised her hammer into the air. The robots started running at the sight of this, but for them, it was too late. That one robot made them all incur the wrath of Amy and her hammer.

"QUAKE HAMMER!"

Amy brought her hammer down onto the ground, sending a shockwave from it and around the area, causing the surrounding robots to be launched up into the air a few feet before coming down and breaking apart. Amy looked at the destruction she had caused the robots, and felt satisfied that she had destroyed them.

Over where Rector was at, he was having no problem. He constantly used the Leaf Whirlwind, and occasionally, used the Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm, to blast each robot into the air or into other robots. No robot could touch him, let alone attack. However, Rector wasn't taking any unnecessary risks, because as soon as he did, a robot could attack him, and he would lose his advantage.

"Okay, you guys are really getting on my nerves!" Rector said as he prepared a move. "Eight Trigrams: Spirit Palm!"

Rector tossed one of the larger robots into the air, and then thrust his palm into the robot, causing it to head to the ground at a high speed. The impact of the large robot hitting the ground destroyed all robots underneath it, and a few surrounding it. Rector felt good at his accomplishment, but quickly turned his attention back to the robots as they started coming in.

Shade wasn't having trouble, either. She kept herself cloaked while using her Leech Blade to absorb the energy from the robots. Because she was invisible, nobody could see her, let alone touch her. It seemed that she was doing better than Rector in terms of not getting hit. Everyone seemed to be doing well in their battles, but the more robots that they destroyed, the more that popped out. For each one that was destroyed, at least two more popped out to battle.

"Argh!" Rector said, annoyed. "How many more of these things do we have to face?"

"They'll keep coming until we're dead!" Amy replied. "You should know that, Rector."

"I wish we'd have some backup." Shade said.

"DARK ANOMALY!" Someone shouted from above them.

Just then, the heroes saw a blast of dark energy came from above them. They jumped out of the middle of the robot wave as the energy blast hit. The blast spread out and destroyed each robot, leaving hardly anything left but a few bolts. Once the blast settled, someone descended from the air. The figure was what appeared to be an aged white echidna. He was on a floating platform, wearing a yellow crown-like thing, and had a purple robe around him. He was wielding a yellow staff, obviously the origin of the attack. When Shade saw who it was, she bowed down to him.

"Imperator Ix!" Shade said with respect. "It is good to see you."

"Ah, Shade." Imperator Ix said while bowing back. "It is good to see you as well. How goes the mission?"

"Well, we would have been goners if it weren't for you." Shade replied. "Other than that, the mission is going well."

"Mission?" Rector asked. "What mission?"

"Imperator Ix is the one who's trying to lead the Nocturnus clan back to this world." Shade explained. "He saw what was going on, heard of Nega's plan, and wanted me to find some heroes to join up with, in the chances that we may succeed."

"Well, that explains it." Rector said, turning to Ix. "Imperator Ix, I am Rector Rose, and this is my younger sister, Amy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you two." Ix said with respect. "After I heard what was going on, I hoped to find some heroes for Shade to join up with."

"And why can't you join us?" Amy asked. "You just destroyed a bunch of robots with that attack of yours."

"I can fight, but I'm an ancient echidna." Ix explained. "I am not at my full fighting potential."

"I see." Rector acknowledged. "But how did you hear of Nega's plan?"

"I overheard him talking to himself." Ix told them. "After hearing about how he was going to destroy this world, I couldn't believe it. What's the point in trying to return my clan to this world if there is no world to return to?"

"You've got a point." Amy said. "Then maybe we can help."

"I appreciate the sentiment." Ix told her. "I hope that you can win, so that my people have a chance to return home. I must move along, now, but I wish you luck."

"Won't you join us?" Amy asked.

"I'd like to, but I must prepare in the event that Nega decides to try and attack." Ix told her. "But if you ever need help, do not be afraid to let me know."

"Very well." Rector said. "Good luck to you."

Imperator Ix took his leave as the trio headed off to the center of the city. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing there. Well, at least they thought.

"I'm amazed that you three managed to make it this far!" A familiar voice said from the rooftops.

"Eggman Nega!" Amy and Rector said in unison. They had finally found him. He was standing on one of the nearby rooftops.

"Ah, Amy and Rector." Nega said as he noticed them. "It's always a pleasure to see you two."

"It's too bad we can't say the same for you." Rector retaliated.

"Oh, that hurt." Nega said before noticing Shade. "Ah, and who might we have here?"

"The name's Shade." Shade told him. "I've joined these two to stop you so I can return my lost echidna tribe to this world."

"Well, that's nice to hear." Nega replied. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to do that. Because this planet is scheduled to be destroyed when I can do so."

"We're not going to let that happen." Rector declared.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Nega said. "For you see, I've got yet another creation on hand."

After he said that, a large robot came down. It was blue in color, with red joints, had a spiked mace in one hand, and the other was an energy cannon. The cockpit was gray, as well as the legs and arms. This robot was known as the Nega Striker.

"Now…" Nega said as he entered the cockpit. "…get ready to die!"

Nega tried to slam the mace down onto the heroes, but it was no use, because as soon as they saw it coming, they split up. Amy backed up, Rector moved to the left, and Shade moved to the right. Nega wasn't prepared for them to split up, but he wasn't about to let that get him down. He charged up the energy cannon, which fired an orange blast of energy. This one was aimed at Amy, but she stepped to the left to dodge it. Unfortunately, another blast immediately followed up that one. Amy held out her hammer in hopes of blocking the attack. It worked, but it pushed her back due to the force.

"Okay, remind me never to get hit by that attack directly." Amy said to herself.

Nega turned to Rector next, trying to smash him repeatedly with the mace. However, Rector kept dodging, determined not to get crushed by it. Then again, if he was immortal, he probably wouldn't die, but he wasn't willing to risk that chance. He unleashed a Leaf Whirlwind kick, which knocked the robot back and into the air a bit. But before Rector could follow up, the robot landed and slammed Rector with his cannon, sending him flying into a wall. Rector emerged from the rubble with a few bruises.

"Okay, I'll give you that one." Rector said.

Nega then focused his attention on Shade. The peach-colored echidna was constantly draining the Nega Striker's energy little by little. If she could keep it up, they would have a chance to destroy it. However, with Nega's constant attacks, she found it difficult. She activated her cloak, which gave her some extra time as well as causing Nega to lose track of her. With that, she continued draining the robot's energy. However, her cloak deactivated before she could do enough, and the Nega Striker slammed her into a wall before launching a blast of orange energy at her. Luckily for her, however, the rubble she had landed behind blocked the blast, so she wasn't affected.

"This guy means business." Shade said to herself. "If we're going to win this battle, we need some backup."

And luckily for them, backup was nearby, as some machine gun bullets started pelting the Nega Striker. The heroes looked back to find that the source of the bullets was Omega. He had been fully repaired and was back in action.

"Omega!" Amy called.

"Switching to full-auto attack mode." Omega said in his usual voice as he replaced his claws with his machine guns. "Gatling Gun Assault, fire!"

Just then, tens of hundreds of bullets began firing out of the machine guns, hitting the Nega Striker. Not one bullet missed. The high velocity of the attack pushed Nega's robot back quite a way. No matter how much the Nega Striker resisted, the bullets pushed him back. Omega decided to quit firing, then activated his boosters and charged at Nega. He reverted one of his guns back to a claw, and punched the Nega Striker with all of his might. The large robot fell back into a building, causing it to crumble on Nega.

Shade took the offensive next. She cloaked herself and ran at the Nega Striker with her Leech Blade drawn. She jumped onto the robot and sapped the joints of the arms, then ran her blade over the cockpit, lowering its shielding. She then drove her Leech Blade right into the robot's torso, which sapped even more of its energy out. She then kicked the inside of it, causing it to stall for a minute. Amy used that time to attack. She did a Spin Dash to hit the robot, tossed her hammer up into the air, slammed it into the robot, then grabbed her hammer and slammed it down on the cockpit. Nega was now vulnerable.

"Alright, Nega, time to end this!" Rector declared. "Eight Trigrams: SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"

Rector ran up to the robot and punched it, causing two tiny explosions of chaos energy. The explosions disabled parts of the robot. Then he punched it again, causing four. He then pulled off multiple punches, the pace increasing each time, until the robot had taken thirty-two strikes, then reared back and unleashed one final punch, which overloaded the Nega Striker and caused it to explode in a bright light. When it cleared, Nega was in a smaller robot, this one being blue with a red seat for the interior. However, Nega was blinded slightly by the smoke, so he had trouble seeing as a cannon emerged and started charging up green energy.

"Grr!" Nega growled. "If I can't see, I'll just fire this weapon and hope I hit someone. Jade Neutron Blaster, FIRE!"

The cannon fired a green neutron-shaped energy blast. This was Nega's last-effort attack, and it was headed right for Shade. She closed her eyes and awaited her death. She felt the blast heard a yell, but it wasn't hers. She opened her eyes to see Rector standing in front of her. He had taken the whole blast. Rector fell to the ground, almost dead.

"No! R-Rector!" Shade said as she picked up his body. "Please, don't die on me!"

Amy, worried for her brother, ran up to Rector. Omega did as well. He may have been incapable of showing emotion, but he cared. Rector coughed up a bit of blood before speaking.

"S…Shade…" Rector tried to say. "Are…you okay…?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Shade replied. "Why? Why did you have to take the blast?"

"Because…" Rector tried to explain. "I…couldn't let one of…the most amazing…girls I've ever met…die…"

"Oh, Rector…" Shade said while blushing.

"Shade…before I die…there's something…I want to tell…you." Rector said.

"What is it?" Shade asked as she took Rector's hands.

"I…I love you…" Rector said.

Rector then used his last remaining strength to pull Shade closer to him. They drew closer, not wanting to be stopped by anything. Rector then made one last move, and his lips met Shade's. Shade's eyes widened at the sudden shock, but for some reason, she couldn't pull back. She didn't want to. They stayed like that for a minute or so before Rector pulled away.

"Shade, do me…one last favor…" Rector requested.

"What?" Shade asked.

"Reunite the heroes…that joined us in this matter…" Rector asked. "Lead…them to…victory and…leave Nega…to Amy…"

"I will." Shade replied.

"Thanks." Rector said. "I…love…y…you…"

Rector then let his life go. He couldn't hold on to it any longer. At that point, Shade couldn't hold herself back. She let a few tears drop. She had just lost someone who gave his life so she could continue fighting. And to think that the one who made that sacrifice loved her. Over where Amy was at, she was shedding a few tears, too, but Shade began to let more drop. Omega just hung his head as best as he could as they had a moment of silence.

"Rector…no…" Shade slowly said, continuing to cry. "Why? I should have been the one. You're stronger than I am. You may not have the technology I do, but I still believe that you're stronger. You didn't have to die."

During this time, Imperator Ix appeared. He had seen the entire commotion. He floated up to Shade.

"I am sorry for what happened, Shade." Ix said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Knowing him, it was a great loss. But only you and Amy can avenge him."

Shade just looked up. Ix was right. She and Amy would have to work together, along with Omega, to avenge Rector and make sure his death was not in vain. "Ix, how did he die?"

"The power of jade is the only thing that can kill an immortal being." Ix stated. "It is so powerful that it can kill anyone. Rector was one of those that was immortal."

Amy walked up to Ix. "Where do we go from here?"

Ix pointed to the northeast. "I saw Nega's craft head that way. I'd bet anything that that's where he's gonna be next."

"Thanks, Ix." Amy said. "Shade, Omega, let's go!"

Amy, Shade, and Omega headed off, leaving Rector's body. They couldn't take it with them, unfortunately. Ix stayed behind until he saw the others out of sight.

"_Shade, you allowed your emotions to show. The one thing I taught you NOT to do."_ Ix thought to himself. _"This will make things harder. But, that little romance may just prove useful for my ultimate plan later!"_

Ix then laughed to himself as he left the area. His plan would go as far as he could make things go. He would NOT be denied when the time came.

**End of Chapter 15.**

* * *

Rector has died by Nega's attack, but not before confessing his love for Shade. Ix seems compassionate for his trainee, but what is his real agenda? Is he really trying to return the Nocturnus clan to the planet? Or is it a cover-up for…something bigger? And will Amy, Shade, and Omega avenge Rector and defeat Nega? You'll have to keep reading the stories to find out.

Read and Review.


	16. Call of the Darkness

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

OC featured: Vladimir the Vampire Bat, owned by V0id Drag0n.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Call of the Darkness

Amy, Rector, Shade, and later, Omega, had just defeated another one of Nega's creations, but the smaller robot of the one Nega was controlling fired a final blast of jade energy that headed right for Shade. However, Rector jumped in front of Shade and took the blow, which killed him. Before dying, Rector confessed his love for Shade and gave her a kiss before his life left him. Shade, Amy, and Omega had a moment of silence for the hero before heading off after Imperator Ix, Shade's trainer and leader, pointed out the direction Nega had headed off in.

Amy, Shade, and Omega had reached the edge of Station Square. The sun was setting, and it would be nightfall in a couple of hours. The sun had just started to go over the horizon. They would have to find someplace to stay for the night, or make a camp somewhere. In the meantime, they would have to fight off more of Nega's robotic cronies. As they were walking along, Shade still thought of what had happened to Rector. He had jumped in front of her to save her life, at the cost of his own. Amy looked at Shade and knew what she was thinking.

"Shade, is something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. It's just…" Shade tried to say. "…it's about Rector. He gave his life to save mine, and he loved me. And we only met today. I just don't get how something that could have turned into something special got broken in just one day."

"Eggman Nega loves breaking peoples' hearts just for laughs." Amy told her. "I cried when Nega killed Sonic, so I would know."

"Is this "Sonic" your boyfriend?" Shade asked.

"He's my husband." Amy replied.

"Whoa!" Shade exclaimed. "You must be lucky."

"I am. I've had the longest crush on him." Amy told her, going into an Amy dream sequence. "Through all the years since I've met him, I've been chasing him, hoping he'd accept my love. At first, he always rejected me for reasons I didn't know. But some time ago, he told me that the reason was that if anyone knew, they might use me against him or harm me."

"So he was rejecting you to protect you?" Shade asked.

"Yes. But I can protect myself." Amy said, drawing out her hammer. "With this hammer, only the bravest challenge me."

"I can see why people are so afraid of that hammer." Shade said. "That thing looks like it could smash anything. That, and its size is kind of intimidating."

"Warning! Enemy robots detected up ahead!" Omega announced in his usual robotic tone, exchanging his claws for guns. "Preparing battle mode!"

And sure enough, there were several black robots ready to battle. They were charging at them. However, Omega decided to exchange his gun for a flamethrower. He aimed it at the robots, waited for the right time, and once the robots were in range, let loose the jet of flame. The robots that were too close to the flame's origin were immediately burnt and melted, while the others backed away. Omega then exchanged one of his flamethrowers for a machine gun and started firing it. The robots that were trying to avoid the fire were being gunned down. For Omega, it was a win-win situation.

"Whoa! Omega's got some heavy firepower." Shade commented.

"Well, all the better to combat Nega with." Amy told her.

Soon, the robots were retreating to the point where the machine gun was less effective and the flamethrower's range was at its limit. At that point, Omega exchanged his flamethrower for a beam cannon and fired it at the remaining robots. The pawns, which did not see the beam coming, were all incinerated by the beam's energy. Once the beam dissipated, Omega looked at his handiwork. The building that was in the path of the beam suffered some minor damage, but it was nothing to be concerned about. Omega retracted his beam cannon and went into standby mode.

"Enemy threat eliminated." Omega said. "Reverting to standby mode."

Amy and Shade caught up to Omega and saw the pile of robot parts that was lying around. If Omega was able to do that, then things would become a lot easier. However, if Omega were to be disabled or something, then they'd have a problem. They would have to return Omega to the repair room, and their chances of winning would fall by a lot. But Eggman had upgraded Omega's armor during repairs, so disabling Omega again would take a lot more than what had originally happened.

Up ahead, they could see a few dead civilians. Close to them were a few more dead heroes. They were Cream and Tails. Both of them lay dead, not moving at all. Amy felt a couple of tears coming from her eyes, and she wiped them away. Shade was wondering about the two. They were so young, and Nega killed them. He really was cruel.

"Who are they?" Shade asked.

"Miles Prower, who we call "Tails", and Cream the Rabbit." Amy told her. "They're the youngest married couple to today."

"Really?" Shade asked, surprised. "How old are they?"

"Tails is 9, and Cream is 8." Amy replied.

"That IS young." Shade commented. "And it was allowed?"

"Yeah, because they make each other happy." Amy told Shade.

"Well, I suppose that's a good reason for being married." Shade said.

"More enemies detected!" Omega announced, bringing out a flamethrower and a machine gun. "Entering battle mode!"

"Here we go again." Amy muttered as she brought out her hammer.

"Do the people in this dimension always do this?" Shade asked, drawing her Leech Blades.

"Only most of the heroes." Amy replied.

Like Omega's scans detected, there were more robots. This time, however, they were heavily armored, and Omega had trouble destroying them. So he decided to give Amy and Shade a chance. He motioned for them to walk to him. Once they were standing beside him, he used his hands to form a field around them, making them transparent, as well as increasing their speed. He had used his Temporal Field move. Amy and Shade could now attack without fear of being hit. Well, temporarily, anyway.

Amy and Shade ran forward, weapons ready, into the midst of the robots that opposed them. Amy bashed and Shade slashed, and together, they sapped the armor of the robots and weakened them to the point where Omega could demolish them. Amy and Shade retreated as the Temporal Fields wore out, and Omega took point, using dual machine guns to blast each robot into nothing but robot parts that have no use. The threat was cleared for now.

"Returning to normal mode." Omega stated, retracting his guns and replacing them with his claws.

"I love hearing that." Amy commented as she put her hammer away.

"Does he always say that?" Shade asked.

"Yep, and I love hearing it." Amy replied.

However, the threat wasn't over yet, because robots started coming out of the alleyways and from the rooftops. It was an ambush. Robots, robots, and more robots kept emerging until they were surrounded by about a hundred of them. Things weren't looking good.

"I hate it when this happens!" Amy complained.

"Scanners indicate too many." Omega stated. "Chances of victory are small."

"So, what do we do?" Shade asked.

"We either fight to the death, or…" Amy began to say.

"Leave them alone!" A voice said from somewhere. Just then, a mysterious figure appeared from the rooftops, drew out a long, thin sword, and started moving around the robots, slicing them with every pass. Making sure to avoid the heroes trapped within the circle of robots, he unleashed several dark energy blasts that obliterated each robot. The figure then stopped to reveal a 4-foot tall male black bat with a white stomach. He was wearing shadow armor on his arms, legs, and body, with a shadow helmet. He also had something on his wrist that looked like a miniature computer.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I am Count Vladimir Constanta the Vampire Bat, crown prince of Transylvania." The bat said. "I have been looking for heroes to assist in battle."

"Well, you found them." Shade commented. "So, what are you in this for?"

"You mean this fight against Eggman Nega?" Vladimir **(who will be called Vlad from now on)** asked. "Well, if you must know, Eggman Nega, since he made his first appearance, has caused an endless amount of trouble for my family. That, and during his attack, two of my friends were killed, and now I want revenge!"

"Well, we can help each other out." Amy said. "Because we're after him too."

"Then I will join you." Vlad offered. "After all, there's strength in numbers."

"That works. Let's go. There's no telling where he's at or what he's got planned." Shade said.

With that, Amy, Shade, and Omega headed off, with Vlad tagging along, determined to get his revenge. Moving through the quiet city streets, they suspected an attack at any moment, especially after Nega's last strikes, in which they did not see coming and had to be bailed out by a random hero. Vlad was on edge, ready to draw his weapon at any time to combat any robots that dared take them on. It was only a few minutes later that the first robots emerged. Vlad stepped up and drew his sword out.

"I'll take them on." Vlad said. "Just stand back."

"What weapon is that?" Amy asked.

"It's a long, thin sword known as a rapier." Vlad told her. "It allows for quick moves while having a good attack power."

Vlad then charged at the robot, who immediately started charging back. But the vampire bat was determined, and jumped into the air, gliding towards the robots. The pawns saw this and started running back, trying to get away, but it was futile as Vlad reached them and cut them into pieces in less than 3 seconds. He then did a back-flip as a robot started firing a machine gun at him. He waited around a corner, and the robot stupidly moved around it, wanting to shoot him or another hero. That was a bad move, because no sooner did the robot emerge that Vlad stabbed his rapier through the body and sliced upward, splitting the robot into pieces.

"And stay down!" Vlad shouted as he replaced his sword. Amy and the others came running up to him.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, if I'm going to fight, I can't let myself get hit, can I?" Vlad asked.

"I guess not, but…" Amy started to comment before seeing a robot aiming a gun at Vlad. "…LOOK OUT!"

Vlad turned around, only to find several bullets coming towards him. However, the bullets did nothing but bounce off, due to his toughness. He then charged at the robot and charged up some dark energy.

"Dark Shot!" Vlad shouted.

Vlad threw out his hands, releasing a ball of darkness. The ball headed towards the robot, who was powerless to do anything about it. The Dark Shot connected with the robot and obliterated it, leaving nothing but the weapon it once wielded. Vlad then picked up the weapon and threw it into the nearby forest, where it landed in the trees and broke apart, never to be used again.

"And that takes care of that." Vlad said.

The heroes continued exploring the edge of Station Square, looking for any sign of Nega's robots or Nega himself. If Nega was around, he would attack as soon as he spotted them. But Nega wasn't attacking. Apparently he was preparing something, because every time he did, it was a special robot that he had obviously spent some time working on. And with things so quiet, there was no telling what would be waiting for them.

About 15 minutes later, a large green robot jumped out of the nearby forest and landed in front of the heroes. This robot had a cannon on its right arm, a claw on its left arm, and a machine gun that came out of its stomach. Its face was in the form of Nega's face, giving it an ugly look. Its joints were black and yellow, and on its chest was Nega's symbol. Apparently this was one of Nega's commanding robots. This one happened to be the Nega Captain.

"Is that one of Nega's bigger robots?" Vlad asked.

"First I've seen of this kind." Amy replied.

"Enemy detected! Battle mode engaged!" Omega said as he brought out his machine guns.

The Nega Captain aimed its cannon at the heroes and fired an energy blast from it, but the heroes dodged the slow-moving projectile. However, when it exploded, there was a bright blast of light from it. Vlad, being a shadow creature, was blinded temporarily since light and heat were his weaknesses. Amy, Shade, and Omega could feel the blast, so they knew that this thing was not one to be messed with. It then took a few swipes with its claw, but because the heroes were out of range, the robot hit nothing but air.

Amy threw her hammer at it, and hit the head, dazing it. Shade then ran up and hit the body with her leech blades, sapping its armor. Omega then started unloading on it with his machine guns, making quite a few holes in it due to the weakened armor. Vlad then charged up a Dark Shot and launched it, causing the robot to short out.

"That was too easy." Amy commented.

"Nega's robots have been a lot tougher than that." Shade said.

"Warning! Enemy robot has activated self-repair!" Omega announced.

And Omega was right, because the shocks from the robot stopped, and it began to glow with a bright green energy. The robot began to repair the holes in its body, and the armor seemed to regain the energy it lost. Also, it began to recover from its daze, which meant that it was going to be back in action once it was repaired. It didn't take long, and soon the Nega Captain was back at full capacity.

"And here we go again." Shade complained.

"Just leave this one to me." Vlad said. He had something in mind.

Vlad pressed a few buttons on his mini-computer, and something started forming over him. It was a black exoskeleton that had heavy armor, red wings, something that looked like a particle cannon on the left arm, missile launchers on its shoulders, and the right arm was a battle claw with retractable talons. The exoskeleton also had jump jets on the legs, and on the belt was a plasma sword. His eyes had turned red as well, signaling a full attack mode.

"Now it's time to rock!" Vlad said as he drew his plasma sword.

Vlad charged at the robot, flying all the way to it. He brought the plasma sword down on it and cut a hole in the armor. He then brought out his claw and drove it into the robot's torso, leaving a gaping hole in it. He then moved back and fired the particle cannon, which released multiple particle beams that hit the robot one by one. Vlad then let loose with some missiles that destroyed the robot's arms, rendering it useless. All it had left was its machine gun on its torso, which started firing.

However, Vlad was immune to bullets in this form, and he took each one with ease until he reached the robot, which is when he brought out his plasma sword and started doing multiple flying slashes. Each slash cut the robot one way or another until the robot was completely diced up. This was the final blow, as the robot fell apart. Vlad then unleashed one final missile at it, which caused the whole robot to blow up. Once the smoke had cleared, there was nothing left of the robot, which meant that it was no longer operable. Vlad pressed a few buttons on his mini-computer, and the exoskeleton disappeared into a dimensional pocket.

"Well, I believe that takes care of that." Vlad said as the others caught up to him.

"Okay, that was amazing." Amy commented.

"I came up with that exoskeleton myself." Vlad told them. "It costs me some speed, but it enhances my attack and defense capabilities."

"No more enemies detected in area. Returning to normal mode!" Omega said as he replaced his machine guns with his claws.

"Well, I better be going." Vlad said.

"Won't you join us?" Amy asked.

"I'd like to, but I think I can handle them on my own now." Vlad said. "But if I need help, I'll let you know."

Vlad then leapt up to the rooftops and disappeared over them. Amy, Shade, and Omega watched him leave, but a gray flash caught Amy's eye. She looked over to a pile of rubble, and she saw the gray Chaos Emerald.

"Shade, Omega! I found the 5th Chaos Emerald!" Amy exclaimed as she went to collect it. Once she picked it up, she handed it to Omega, who inserted it into a storage compartment in his robotic body. There were now two Chaos Emeralds and four Super Emeralds left to collect.

"We're coming closer to getting them all." Shade said. "Maybe we can win this."

"Of course we'll win." Amy said. "Heroes always win!"

Amy, Shade, and Omega headed off into the forest. They were going back to Westopolis, where they would explore another section, and hopefully find another emerald, and maybe Nega. Things would only get harder from here on.

**End of Chapter 16.**

* * *

Amy, Shade, and Omega have found a new ally, and gained another Chaos Emerald. But they still have yet to find Nega after his recent attack. Will they find him? What is he planning? And where are the other emeralds? Find out as the story goes along.

Read and Review.


	17. Bunny With a Vengeance

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

OC featured: Velocity the Rabbit, owned by Qwerty.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Bunny with a Vengeance

Amy, Shade, and Omega had just cleared one of Nega's big robots out of the edge of Station Square with the help of a vampire bat named Vladimir Constanta, the crown prince of Transylvania. Using his shadow powers and a special exoskeleton, Vlad demolished the robot, leaving hardly anything. He then went off to battle any robots he came across as the small resistance group headed to Westopolis to try and find Nega, and hopefully stop him before he could do any more damage, as he had already done enough.

They had taken about an hour to reach Westopolis. Amy used her board, Omega used his thrusters, which had hovering capability due to the upgrades, and Amy allowed Shade to use Rector's board. She was a bit unstable about riding it, but she was glad to use the board that Rector, her savior (and now love), used. She silently promised to take care of it, and maybe he could give her lessons if he were revived, and maybe he would go out with her so they could enjoy themselves in peacetime.

Once they were within Westopolis, they caught a brief glimpse of Solar taking care of a few robots before moving off. He saw them and waved before going. At least Solar was still in the city. If they got into trouble, he might be able to bail them out. After taking care of a few robots themselves, the streets of the city got quiet. This was a cause of suspicion, because trouble usually reared its head when things got quiet.

"Okay, that was weird." Amy commented.

"Sensors detecting no hostile targets!" Omega announced.

"Well, I guess we have a bit of rest for now." Shade said. "But I wouldn't get too comfortable, because from what I've learned, he could strike at any time."

"Don't worry." Amy said with confidence. "If Nega shows up, we'll beat him like always. But you do have a point, Shade."

"We can't get too confident. We never know what Nega will have up his sleeve next." Shade warned.

"And it's usually another robot that he claims we can't beat." Amy said. "But each time, that claim is proven false."

"Nega will be beaten." Omega said. "I refuse to lose to him!"

"Exactly, Omega." Amy agreed. "We won't lose, no matter what he throws at us."

No sooner had she said that did a rubber ball come flying at them. Amy was hit by it. She turned to see a robot, obviously the one who threw it, laughing. Or, at least that's what it looked like.

"Uh, what was that about not losing no matter what he threw at us?" Shade asked; Amy just smirked before using her Hammer Boomerang move to break it into pieces.

"Okay, that was just a coincidence." Amy said, not too happy about that action.

"Enemies detected 200 meters west of our position!" Omega announced. "Preparing to engage!"

"Well, it looks like his robots don't hide for long." Amy commented as she brought out her hammer. "It's go time!"

Robots were crowding around someone in the area that Omega detected the robots in. The someone was a 14-year old gray rabbit wearing a purple sleeveless hoodie, gray and white boots, and white gloves. Her hair was gray and slightly long, and her eyes were black, and they contained what looked like a tracking device. There appeared to be a bulletproof vest underneath the hoodie. However, there was a small hint of a scar on her stomach. The rabbit seemed ready to fight.

"You dare kill my friends?" The rabbit asked, clearly angry. "I'll destroy you all!"

The rabbit started hopping around the robots, kicking them into the air before slamming them into the ground, which destroyed them. One robot crept up behind her, but the tracking device in her eyes detected it, and she reached back, grabbed the robot, and threw it out in front of her. The robot's momentum carried it into a wall, which destroyed it. Another robot fired bullets at her, but the bullets bounced off of the bulletproof vest. The rabbit then bounced high into the air, then came down onto the robot, which destroyed it. The rabbit then landed on the ground.

"And STAY DESTROYED!" The rabbit yelled.

She heard some footsteps behind her, and turned to see Amy, Omega, and Shade running up to her. Amy took one look and was taken aback. This was another acquaintance.

"Is that you, Velocity?" Amy asked.

"Amy?" Velocity asked.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Amy asked.

"I haven't seen you since the tournament." Velocity commented. "And who's the newcomer?"

"This is Shade, an echidna of the lost Nocturnus tribe, the rivals of Knuckles's echidna clan." Amy said.

"I thought Knuckles and Hurricane were the last echidnas." Velocity said.

"That's what I thought." Amy said. "But it looks like we were wrong."

"Enemies have been destroyed." Omega announced. "Source of destruction: Velocity the Rabbit."

"Who's that again?" Velocity asked.

"This is E-123 Omega, a rogue robot built by Dr. Eggman." Amy told her. "He's a great asset, but he hates Eggman."

"Why?" Velocity asked.

"Because Eggman shut him down." Amy replied. "But we'll save that story for another time. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Basil." Velocity replied, blushing slightly.

"Aw, and what for?" Amy asked in a teasing voice, noticing Velocity's blush.

"Uh…nothing." Velocity replied, quickly.

"Sensors indicate that Velocity's temperature is rising." Omega stated.

"Let me guess: You have a crush on this "Basil" character." Shade suggested.

"I…but…I don't…" Velocity tried to say, but it was no use. "Oh, alright. I guess I do."

"Hey, it's okay to have a crush on someone." Amy said. "I used to have a huge crush on Sonic before he actually accepted my love."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be embarrassed about it." Velocity said. "But I just can't help it."

"I know how you feel." Amy said. "By the way, what is your involvement?"

"Well…" Velocity started to say. "…you remember my two friends, Inertia and Liikumine?"

"Yeah." Amy said. "What about them?"

"Nega…he killed them!" Velocity said in a shock, tears forming in her eyes. "He attacked without mercy. Not long after he showed up, Inertia was killed, and Liikumine was hit with a lethal blow. Before she died, she inserted a tracking device in my right eye. She then told me to get out of there. There was nothing I could do to save them."

"That's horrible." Amy commented. "I tell ya, he'll attack anyone to get what he wants."

"Well, I want revenge." Velocity declared. "And I won't stop until I get it."

"I know, Velocity. We all want revenge." Amy said.

"Anyway, where can I find Basil?" Velocity asked.

"He's…uh…" Amy tried to say, but that was all Velocity needed to know.

"What? No! He can't be dead!" Velocity said as she started crying. "I can't believe he's dead! Why!?"

"It's okay, Velocity." Amy said, trying to calm her down. "We'll get revenge. We'll avenge everyone who has died!"

"I-I hope s-s-so." Velocity said, trying to stop crying. After a couple of minutes, Velocity calmed down.

"Warning! Enemy robots detected up ahead!" Omega announced. "Battle mode engaged!"

"It looks like they're coming back!" Shade commented, forming her Leech Blades. "Let's get them!"

Amy brought out her hammer, and Omega replaced his claws with machine guns, and they went on the attack, following Omega. Velocity also gained a bit of a lead on the robots. And sure enough, they were crowding around something. It was something red, but it wasn't until they got closer that they found out what it was.

"Is…is that…a Super Emerald?" Amy asked.

"Scanning emerald!" Omega said as a green scanner beam emerged from his eyes. It scanned the emerald, taking in the shape and energy output. The green beam disappeared as the scan was completed. "Affirmative. Emerald identified as Super Emerald!"

"Alright!" Amy exclaimed. "Let's get it before…"

"…I get it?" Someone asked.

Just then, a claw emerged from out of nowhere and grabbed the red Super Emerald. When it retracted, the four heroes saw a large robot. It was a giant black robot with a mechanical red beak-like mouth. There were red-and-white streaks on the body which looked like gun ports. It had two wings that were as sharp as the sharpest katana, and there were feathers. Nega was sitting in the cockpit, laughing as he held the red Super Emerald. This was the Nega Raptor.

"Finally, I've got my own Super Emerald." Nega said while laughing. "Now, I think I'll take this opportunity to destroy you four!"

"YOU!" Velocity yelled. "You killed Basil, Inertia, and Liikumine!"

"I am tired of these accusations!" Nega complained. "Yes! I killed everyone! And now I'm going to add you to that list of those I killed!"

Nega pressed a button in the cockpit, and a laser rifle appeared from the mouth. Amy and the others scattered as the lasers started firing. Red lasers blew by the heroes as they took cover behind rubble. Even Omega took cover, not underestimating the power of the lasers. Nega moved the laser barrage from side to side, but they did not do anything to the cover that the heroes were behind. If they were going to attack, they would have to find an opportunity to do so very soon, or else Nega could make his escape. Velocity jumped up to get his attention, then ducked back behind cover before the lasers could hit her.

"You missed!" Velocity taunted.

"You little rabbit! I'll get you!" Nega vowed.

Nega then pressed a red button from within the cockpit, then pulled a lever back. The result was a laser beam of fire that headed right at Velocity. She quickly jumped up to a rooftop with her high jumping ability and took cover behind a red brick chimney. She was safe for now, but for how long she was safe was something she didn't know. Amy tried her luck next, throwing her hammer at the Nega Raptor. It hit directly, causing Nega to turn his attention to the pink hedgehog, who quickly ducked back down.

"Grr! Curse you all! CURSE YOU ALL!" Nega yelled. He was being played for a fool, something he was not going to allow.

Omega took his turn next. He popped up and created a fire shield around himself using his flamethrowers before charging up his Beam Cannon. Nega turned the fire beams on the robot, but they did nothing due to the shield. The time it took Nega to realize that wasn't too long, but it was long enough for Omega to finish the charge. The red robot with a vendetta against Eggman took aim and fired the Beam Cannon. A large blue beam of energy came from it, and hit the robot at full force. Not only that, but because the attack ignored the Nega Raptor's armor, Nega felt the blast himself.

"Gah!" Nega coughed. "You…how did you do that?"

"I refuse to dignify that with a response!" Omega stated.

"Oh, is that so?" Nega asked. "Well then, maybe I should cool you down!"

Nega then pressed a blue button, then pulled the lever that released the fire lasers. This time, however, cold white lasers came from it and dissipated the fire shield surrounding Omega, who quickly moved back to cover. Nega, who was tired of these heroes dodging his attacks, started running towards the cover that Shade was behind. Shade used her cloak to disappear, and unknown to Nega, she swiped her Leech Blade across the Nega Raptor's tail as it went by. This sapped some of the strength out of the robot, since absorption occurred no matter where the victim was hit.

"What?" Nega asked as he checked the robot's armor levels. They had decreased. "Curse that blasted echidna!"

The Nega Raptor then started to flap its wings, and it started to hover in the air…aiming right at Velocity. The ice lasers started firing at her, but while she was behind cover, she couldn't be hit. The Nega Raptor then moved around to get a clear shot, and continued the barrage. However, Velocity jumped at it and pulled off a roundhouse kick…right on the beak of the robot. Not only did this send a small shock through the robot, but it also caused it to crash on the ground.

"Gah! They've found the robot's weak spot!" Nega said to himself. Luckily, nobody could hear him. However, the shockwave and the effect of the roundhouse kick had tipped them off.

"I will attack next!" Omega stated in his usual tone, reconfiguring his claws into machine guns. "Full Auto Machine Guns, activate!"

Omega fired his machine guns, and each bullet hit the robot's beak-like mouth, causing multiple shocks to pass through the robot. Omega stopped firing in order to take cover as machine guns popped out of the robot's red and white stripes and started firing. These were high-velocity bullets, so they could go through some cover. However, Omega was behind thick-enough cover, so he would be safe. Nega then took to the skies again, and activated Full-Auto mode, which caused the machine guns to fire just about everywhere, without regard for anything in the way.

"Gah ha ha ha!" Nega laughed. "Try to dodge this, heroes!"

The heroes couldn't run because of the Full-Auto machine guns firing everywhere, because one step out would kill them due to the high velocity. How would they be able to get by and attack it? They didn't have to wait long, however, because the Nega Raptor soon came down. Apparently it didn't have much flight time. As a result, the Full-Auto machine guns shut down for the time being, and the heroes could emerge.

And did they ever, because the moment the machine guns stopped firing, they went on the attack. Omega let loose with a machine gun in one hand and a beam cannon in the other, Shade used her cloaking device and her Leech Blades, Amy continuously pulled off Spin Dashes while hitting the robot with her hammer, and Velocity kept bouncing around in order to confuse Nega. This amount of teamwork was working, because Nega could not keep up with them. He only had one chance.

"This had better work!" Nega said as he pushed a yellow button, then pulled the lever. When he did, a thunder laser came out of the beam cannon and struck a nearby building. This effectively stopped the attack of the heroes since they did not see it coming. The heroes backed off and took cover as multiple thunder lasers started shooting. With the heroes on the defensive again, Nega could figure out a way to stop them and escape with his Super Emerald.

However, that didn't work as well as he had hoped. Amy, taking a risk, pulled out the gun she hadn't used in a while, aimed carefully at the beak-like mouth, and pulled the trigger. The bullet in the gun sped out at a high velocity, and struck the beak at full force. The bullet pierced the beak, and the result was multiple shocks going through the robot's body. It was at a too-high frequency for Nega to do anything about it. He tried hitting the eject button, but the shocks had disabled all functions. The robot exploded, and Nega was shot out into the distance.

"I'LL BE BACK! AND YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Nega yelled as he disappeared.

The four heroes looked on as the red Super Emerald dropped from the air. Apparently it had slipped out of Nega's grasp just as the robot exploded. As it landed, Amy picked it up and placed it in a bag that she brought along. The other emeralds were inside, and nothing was happening since they weren't being used. They now had four Super Emeralds. Only three more, and still two Chaos Emeralds, to go, and they could hopefully reverse this whole tragedy and defeat Nega.

"So, now what do we do?" Shade asked.

"I guess I'll just go around the city and maybe destroy some of Nega's robots." Velocity said.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Amy asked.

"I like the offer, but I want to avenge Inertia and Liikumine on my own." Velocity replied. "But if I'm around and you all need help, I'll do what I can."

"Acknowledged!" Omega said.

Velocity then bounced off to go take revenge as the heroes got ready to leave Westopolis. Nega had been shot off towards Metal City, so that's where they would go next since he would most likely be there. With the emeralds safely with them, they had little worry. But they couldn't let down their guards, because if they did, Nega could kill them. But they would fight until Nega lost, or they died. This was something they vowed, and they intended on keeping that vow.

**End of Chapter 17.**

* * *

OMG! Finally, this chapter is done! Sorry for keeping you all waiting.

Well, another Super Emerald is in the heroes' possession. Will they find the others? What will they find in Metal City? And what will Nega have waiting for them? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	18. The Obligated Hero

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**Chapter 18: The Obligated Hero**

Amy, Shade, and Omega had recently left Westopolis after briefly encountering Solar and seeing an old competitor, Velocity, who was fighting because Nega had killed her best friends and teammates. It was also revealed that Velocity had a crush on Basil. Once finding Nega, who was tired of the accusations that everyone knew was true, brought out a new robot to try and kill them. However, using teamwork, the small army destroyed the robot and shot Nega out towards their next destination, Metal City.

Things were quiet, but Amy couldn't help but remember what had happened a couple of days back. It was in this city that Armand was killed and Emily sacrificed herself to stop Nega's destruction temporarily. As they reached the edge of the city at which they were going to enter through, they could see the bodies of Armand and Emily, laying side by side, undisturbed since when Amy and Rector had put them that way. Shade was suspicious about them.

"Who are those two?" Shade asked.

"The purple tiger is Armand. I told you about Nega and his father, the legendary hero." Amy replied. "The yellow cheetah lying beside him is Emily Leot, his girlfriend."

"Subjects are dead. What was the cause of deaths?" Omega asked.

"Nega took a thin light post and threw it through Armand's heart. The force of it was fast enough, and the light post was thin enough that it was able to go through Armand's armor vest." Amy told them. "As for Emily, when Nega was about to destroy us, she used all of the energy she could gather, and destroyed the machine Nega used. She died shortly after since she had used all of the energy she had within her."

"Wow. You know, when you think about it, that's kind of sad." Shade commented as she noticed the dim blue gem embedded in Emily's stomach. "What's that gem?"

"Emily calls it the Chaos Gem." Amy replied. "Supposedly an unknown powerful demon lived inside it. When Emily died, the Gem dimmed out, so I think the demon died as well."

"Usually, when something like that happens, the being within such a prison escapes." Shade told her. "But it looks like it's part of her, so maybe that explains why the demon died out."

"I don't know the story, but I did hear in a legend that the bearer of the Chaos Gem was not supposed to roar out of anger and/or sadness." Amy said. "When Armand died, I was able to prevent her from roaring out."

"I take it that whatever was in the gem could have escaped if that had happened?" Shade asked after hearing what Amy had just said. The pink hedgehog just nodded.

"Warning! Enemies detected 200 meters to the left!" Omega announced as his dual machine guns emerged. "Entering battle mode!"

Shade drew her Leech Blades. "Looks like it's time to battle again!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amy said as she brought out her hammer.

The trio headed off in the direction Omega had detected the enemies in, determined to destroy them and stop whatever Nega had ready for them. As they neared the area Omega had pinpointed, they saw some robots moving around, some carrying weapons, and others carrying building parts. Apparently they were about to get to building a base for Nega. The heroes, naturally, weren't going to allow that, so they moved in on them.

Omega fired his machine guns at the robots to give them a warning that they were about to be destroyed. The attack robots turned in the direction that the shots came from and started attacking. Omega quickly used his Temporal Field move to make Amy and Shade unable to be attacked, then turned his machine guns on the robots and went into Full Auto mode. The robots, which were quite slow, were unable to get out of the way in time, and were shot up and destroyed. Any robots that were out of the way were smashed and drained by Amy and Shade, who appeared when Omega's Temporal Field wore off.

"That was too easy." Amy commented.

"I wonder why they were so easy to ambush. It's like they weren't even putting up a fight." Shade said.

"Warning! Enemies detected in the immediate vicinity! Possible ambush!" Omega announced.

And Omega was right. There was a loud crash behind them. The trio turned around and saw over 200 robots heading right at them, walking over the rubble of the building they knocked down, with guns, swords, and lances ready to kill. The heroes backed up…right into a dead end. The robots headed into the dead end and started closing in on them. Things were looking bleak.

"What are our chances of making it out of this, Omega?" Shade asked.

"Taking in all factors, chances of victory are…almost nil." Omega announced. "Even going into Full Auto would prove useless. These robots have better armor."

"Well, any last words to say to one another?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!" Someone said from up above. "It's not over yet!"

All of a sudden, a blast of electricity came from a rooftop and obliterated five of the leading robots of the squadron. A figure descended from the rooftops. The figure had the silhouette of a male lion. The lion charged into the midst of the robots and unleashed several electric punches, each one destroying the robot that it connected with. Several of the robots drew their weapons and went on the offensive, but it proved fruitless as the lion unleashed an electric wave that destroyed the rest of them.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." The lion said as he stepped out into the light, revealing what he looked like.

He was a lion whose fur was colored a dark orange. He had a slightly longer-than-average mane, with the front reaching his lower abdomen. His eyes were bronze, and his muzzle was a snow-white color. Going up his arms and down his legs were lime-green lightning marks that were dimly glowing, with the ones on his arms reaching up to his shoulder. There was a quarter-sized lime-green lightning mark on his stomach. His hair on his head was messy, and had a few bangs coming out from it.

The tips of his ears were also green, and on his left ear was some kind of bite mark. Around his neck was a black bandana with crossbones in the center and a green bolt going behind the skull. His boots were black, and bore the GUN logo on the heel with a lightning bolt going behind the letters. His gloves were black and had green flames going from the fingertips to the palm and top of his hand. On the palm was a lime green circle, and the gloves also bore the GUN logo. The cuffs were the same green color, with a black ring in the middle of them. The cuffs also had a spike jutting out from them. The right glove's spike was jutting right, and vice-versa.

"Say, who are you?" Amy asked. "And what's with the GUN logo?"

"The name's Kingdom, and I'm a member of GUN." The lion replied. "I'm looking for a man known as Eggman Nega."

"Well, we're looking for him as well." Amy said. "What's your involvement?"

"Nega killed my partner Hazel, and I want revenge." Kingdom told them. "Plus, I was given the mission of stopping Nega at all costs."

"Well, it looks like we're working for a common purpose. Want to help out?" Shade asked.

"I guess there's no harm in doing so." Kingdom replied. "By the way, who are you two? I know who Omega is."

"I'm Amy Rose. You've probably heard of me. I married Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said, somewhat boasting on that last part.

"I am Shade the Echidna of the lost Nocturnus Tribe." Shade told the lion. "I'm looking for a way to return my people to this world."

"Hmm. Well, I guess it's no problem. You three look like you've been doing good in this conflict." Kingdom said.

"I was the one who formed our little resistance group. Of course, the original three, Jet the Hawk, Emily Leot the Cheetah, and my brother Rector, died." Amy said, a bit of sadness at the mention of her brother. "But with the help of Eggman, we repaired Omega, and Shade joined to try to save the world so her people could have a place to return to."

"I see. I understand that it's been rough for you." Kingdom said, to which Amy nodded. "Well, I'll help to the best I can."

"Thanks, Kingdom." Amy said.

"No problem. Besides, it's my mission for GUN." Kingdom said.

With a new ally, they headed further into Metal City, determined to once again stop Nega from accomplishing his goal, whatever the cost was. Along the way, they encountered a squadron of 25 robot soldiers. They were all black and wielding swords. Kingdom decided to take them on.

"Leave those guys to me." Kingdom said. "I can take them on alone."

Kingdom then walked up to the robots, all of which took notice and started to move in and attack. Kingdom just looked at them with disinterest before jumping towards them, forming an electric blade in the process. He landed in the middle of them, drove the electric blade into the robot in front of him, then slammed it into five of its other buddies. He then jumped up above two robots that were aiming for him, and they slammed into one another, destroying themselves in the process.

Kingdom aimed an electric blast at a group of five robots, and launched it, destroying all five of them, leaving 12 robots left. He jumped back, grabbed a robot, threw it up into the air, jumped up after it, and grabbed it and slammed it down into five others, destroying all six of them. He then kicked one robot twice, the first kick being with his right foot. He then used his right foot as a pivot and spun around, using his left foot to kick the robot into its five remaining buddies. He then fired a ball of electricity at the stunned robots, destroying them all. He stepped back to survey the destruction of the robots. Not one survived.

"Wow, you were amazing, Kingdom!" Amy complimented.

"Very impressive, I must admit." Shade added.

"All enemies obliterated by Kingdom the Lion!" Omega announced. "Returning to normal mode!"

"It was nothing, really." Kingdom said. "I mean, they're just lowly robot grunts. What damage could they do?"

"You really want to know?" Amy asked in a serious tone, to which Kingdom nodded. "Well, Nega's robots are really only that good if they are in a surprise attack, which is how so many people died. Nobody saw it coming, so nobody could prepare to defend themselves in time. Only a few of us heroes survived, and we've encountered a few other heroes throughout our resistance movement."

"I see. So, if they surprise us, they can do a lot of damage, but if we see them coming, they're useless?" Kingdom asked.

"That's right." Amy replied. "But they are also numerous, making up a lot of Nega's army. Nobody can count just how many there are, because they're always getting destroyed and created."

"This could make for a very interesting challenge." Kingdom said.

"Cocky attitude is not recommended!" Omega announced; Kingdom sweat-dropped.

"_I knew he was always like this, but I never knew he took it this far."_ Kingdom thought to himself. _"Then again, I understand it in a situation like this, what with how cruel and evil Nega is, and what he can do."_

"At any rate, let's keep going." Amy said, breaking the temporary silence after Omega's statement. "Maybe we'll find Nega, or one of his creations. Or both, with luck."

With that, they continued on their way, hoping to find Nega, a creation, or maybe an Emerald. Along the way, they fought multiple robots, all of which did not see the heroes coming, and were thus blown to nothing but robot parts. Amy kept spin-dashing into some, Shade continuously used her Leech Blades to sap the robots' power, Omega just used the old "fire and forget" technique, and Kingdom just used electric blasts to shock anything in the way. Things were going well for them until they reached the center of the city. No robots were around, which caused them to go on edge.

"It's way too quiet here." Kingdom said, albeit cautiously.

"I thought there would have been a big robot here." Amy said. "Or several smaller ones."

"I wonder…" Shade began to think about where the next robot could be, when Omega's scanner started beeping.

"Warning! Large enemy robot detected 100 feet to the west!" Omega announced. "Enemy robot closing in! Recommend immediate battle mode!"

Everyone drew out/formed their weapons and turned to the west. Sure enough, something was incoming, because there was a small quake with each step that was taken by…whatever it was that was closing in. The heroes prepared for the upcoming battle when a building collapsed, revealing the robot. It was a large gray robot that looked like a simple Nega Pawn, but was much larger. It had two large gray metal tentacles with gray circles at each end. The circles had large spikes that looked like they could stun the enemy. The head, though looking strong, seemed light and looked like it would not take much punishment. It also had a single red eye. That particular eye focused on the heroes.

"Enemies detected!" The robot said in a robotic voice like the other pawns of the army. "Moving in to attack and destroy!"

The robot slowly moved in, preparing to do just what it intended. The heroes started moving out, with Amy and Kingdom moving left while Shade and Omega moved to the right. Having only one eye, the robot was only able to track one duo at a time. Because Omega and Shade seemed to be the bigger threat, it focused its attacks on them. However, Amy and Kingdom were counting on this, as they started trying to topple the robot so it would be easier to destroy. Unfortunately for them, the robot was too big, and was resisting everything that they were doing. It would take a miracle for them to succeed. They backed off and decided to think of a plan that would work.

Big mistake. That was something they shouldn't have done, as the robot used its spikes to stun Amy and Shade, then picked them up using barriers that were formed around the circle plates on the tentacles, and sent a wave through them that started to absorb their energies, which earned it the title of the Nega Void. The wave not only absorbed their energies, but it also caused them pain as well. Omega fired his machine guns at it, but while the robot was absorbing the energies of the two heroes, it was immune to bullets. However, Kingdom looked on, and saw that it was completely defenseless up close while being occupied with absorption. He quickly charged up a burst of electric energy.

"FALKEN STRIKE!"

Kingdom got in front of the robot, jumped up, and slammed the blast into the Void's chest. This effectively released Amy and Shade as the robot recoiled, trying to regain its balance. He then kicked the top of the robot's head, sending out another electrical blast that knocked the robot on its back. The lion then jumped onto the robot's chest and broke through the shell, then released a charge of electrical energy that sparked the robot's circuitry. Kingdom jumped off as the robot got back up. And if it could show emotion, it would probably be showing anger, because it went into a rampage. It tried to grab only Kingdom with the tentacle plates, but it failed, because Kingdom was fast, and he was preparing one of his other moves.

"FALKEN BURST!"

Kingdom leaped at the Void and pummeled it with a barrage of punches, which did little more than knock the robot back about an inch or so. The lion then released an electric blast that went through the robot's body. He then pulled his arms back and pulled the current right out from within the robot. The electric energy gathered from this move was then moved to his hands, charging them up. He then punched the robot twice, once with each hand, smashing them into the robot and, after that, charging up a concentrated ball of energy before releasing it into the robot. The Nega Void was sent flying back before crashing into a large metal building, which destroyed it.

"That should do it." Kingdom said before starting to walk away.

However, none of them were prepared for what happened next. The Nega Void then shot out its tentacles and grabbed Kingdom and Shade, then a third one popped out and grabbed Omega before energy fields started to drain their energies. Amy was the only one left, and there was no way she could sever the tentacles to stop the draining. There was only one option, and she'd have to be dead-on accurate if she were to have a chance at this. She checked the clip in the gun…and found one bullet left. If she missed this shot, there would be almost no hope remaining. Her Spin Dash could probably take the tentacles out, leaving the others to destroy the robot itself. But would the tentacles return?

She had to take her chances with the gunshot. After making sure that the bullet was in there, she took aim at the eye. She noticed a small chip behind the eye, which she guessed was the control mechanism. She raised the pistol, took careful aim…but couldn't get a clear shot. The moving tentacles kept blocking the way to the eye. If she could just get them out of the way…she then remembered her hammer. She pulled it out and used the Hammer Boomerang move to bash the tentacles. Not only did this stun the tentacles, but it also had a side effect of releasing the heroes trapped.

"Alright! We're free!" Shade said, before turning to Amy. "Finish this thing off!"

Amy concentrated her sight on the eye. She raised the pistol again, took careful aim…and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out quickly, and pierced the eye as if it were glass, which it was. The velocity of the bullet also pierced the robot's main server, located within the head, and went completely through it. The robot swiveled back and forth, trying to steady itself, until it finally toppled over and blew up in a moderate explosion. Another of Nega's robots had been destroyed.

"Well, looks like this one's gone." Amy said.

"Look! There was something inside the robot!" Shade said as she dug out a gray spherical emerald.

"Object identified as a Super Emerald!" Omega said.

"We've found the fifth Super Emerald!" Amy exclaimed. "Only two more of each emerald left."

"Well, I think it's time for me to get going." Kingdom said. "It was a pleasure working with you three."

"Wait! Aren't you going to join us?" Amy asked.

"I prefer to do things my own way. I rarely work in a team." Kingdom said to them. "But if you're in trouble anywhere around here, I'll help."

"Alright. If that's the way you want it, we'll be seeing you." Shade said as Kingdom walked off. Then she turned to Amy. "Do you really need that gun since you're out of ammo?"

Amy looked at the gun for a few seconds. "No. I…guess not. It's helped us out a lot, but it's useless without ammo, and I don't feel like going back to Station Square to get a clip from a dead body."

Amy then tossed the gun behind her back. It landed on the pavement behind her with a small clank, and just laid there as the trio moved out to…wherever Nega might have been. The direction they were heading in…was the water city of Soleanna.

**End of Chapter 18.**

Amy, Shade, and Omega have destroyed another one of Nega's robots with a new ally's help and found another Super Emerald in the process. Now they are on their way to Soleanna. What will they find there? Will another emerald be waiting? Or maybe a trap? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	19. A Monkey's Resolve

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: A Monkey's Resolve

Recently, the trio of Amy, Shade, and Omega met a GUN agent known as Kingdom, a lion who was fighting to avenge his partner Hazel, and as an obligation to GUN. They were in Metal City, where Nega wasn't around, but he had a robot waiting for them. After a hard battle in which they lost a lot of energy due to the energy-draining properties of the Nega Void, Amy used her last bullet to destroy the eye, and then the brain, which destroyed the robot. Within the robot was another Super Emerald. Amy, having run out of ammo, then decided to "give up the gun", so to speak, and she did just that: Tossed the gun over her shoulder and leaving it where it landed.

The trio had just reached the outer limits of Soleanna, where they thought Nega would have been. They didn't have any real idea of where he may be hiding, but since Soleanna was a place they hadn't been to since last time, when Nega gave them a challenge, this would be a great place for Nega to attack since there would have been little chance of them being there. However, as they entered the city, they noticed that almost nothing had changed since Amy last saw it.

"Whoa! Nothing's changed." Amy said. Shade and Omega were confused.

"What do you mean by that, Amy?" Shade asked.

"Oh, right." Amy said, forgetting that Shade and Omega weren't around for the first trip. "This is the water city of Soleanna. Omega knows it, but you don't, Shade."

"This would be a nice city to live in if it weren't for the destruction." Shade commented.

"Well, not long after Nega attacked Station Square, the city we met you in, he attacked this city, leaving it in the condition it's in now." Amy told the female echidna. "We faced a rough battle here and in the areas around the city. It was tough, but we pulled through."

That amazed Shade. The determination and valor that Amy showed, as well as her bravery and will, was a sign that she would not give up until it was over, whether she died or not. She decided that she would be the same way. After all, she figured, and hoped, that that was what Rector wanted. She was fighting not only for a home for the Nocturnus, but also for him, especially after what had happened a couple of days back.

"Amy, I'll fight by your side to the end of this." Shade said. "Whether we lose, or win."

"That's the spirit, Shade." Amy replied, excited.

"And what about Omega?" Shade asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Amy told her. "He's a robot. He was created to fight."

"I see. Well, I'm sure he'll come through." Shade said.

The trio continued on through the city. Surprisingly, there seemed to be no robots within the area. But looks were deceiving, so they couldn't be sure, especially after their last few battles, in which they had been attacked first and usually cornered, and had to wait until another potential hero came to bail them out. This time, they hoped that wouldn't happen. Passing by the local ice cream shop, they noticed a familiar gold-colored dog enjoying what appeared to be a self-made strawberry ice cream cone. The dog turned to his left and noticed the trio.

"Amy!" The dog said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has, Damien." Amy replied.

"Hey, where are Jet, Rector, and Emily?" Damien asked.

"Jet died on Babylon Garden, Emily died in Metal City, and Rector died in Station Square." Amy told him. "Jet turned into a shadow form, and died from heart crush, Emily gave her life to stop Nega, and Rector took a blow for this echidna girl named Shade."

"That's bad to hear. Three heroes died. At least you've got a couple more." Damien said before noticing Shade. "And who's this?"

"I'm Shade, an echidna of the lost Nocturnus Tribe of echidnas." Shade replied.

"Wow. Hard to believe there's a lost race of echidnas. Never thought there'd even be another. It's a pleasure to meet you." Damien said as he smiled. "Say, after this whole thing is over, how about I show you real pleasure?"

Bad statement right there. Shade just frowned, then kicked Damien in the crown jewels, sending him to his knees.

"Damn, that girl has a mean kick!" Damien groaned as he recovered, clutching his crown jewels. "Remind me to never ask that again."

"Anyway, what's been going on, Damien?" Amy asked.

"Nothing since you left, Amy." Damien replied. "Everything's been rather quiet. Still, we have had a few robots pop up here and there, but they were easily taken care of."

"Well, it's good that this city hasn't suffered more damage." Shade said. "And that more people haven't died."

" I know. And I'm glad." Damien said as he started pulling out a cyan object. "Oh, which reminds me! I found this earlier today."

"The 6th Super Emerald!" Amy exclaimed before taking it from the golden dog. "Thanks for finding this, Damien."

"Glad to help." Damien said before turning to Shade. "So, what's your cause in this, Shade?"

"I'm trying to save the planet so my clan can have a home to return to." Shade told him. "Way back in the past, we were exiled from this world. I'll explain the story at some other point."

"Alright, I can wait." Damien said. He was about to continue eating his ice cream when they heard a noise.

"I'm going to destroy you all if I don't find my sister!" The voice said.

"Who could that be?" Shade asked.

"Omega, pinpoint the location of the voice!" Amy said. Omega did so, taking a few seconds.

"Voice location is approximately 100 yards to the west!" Omega said.

"Let's go!" Amy told the others. "Damien, you stay here in case any robots show up."

"I doubt any will show up, but I'll stay because I want to." Damien said before sitting down and continuing to eat his ice cream while Amy put the cyan Super Emerald away for safe-keeping.

Over where Omega detected the voice, there was a male monkey with brown fur and spiked brown hair. The monkey was short, about 2'6", and was wearing a crimson T-shirt with a dark blue lightning bolt on it, black-and-red sneakers, and gray baggy pants. Around his neck was a silver-and-blue feather shaped necklace. He jumped onto a robot's head, wrapped his tail around it, and launched it up into the air. It came down with a literal crash, as the robot busted apart upon landing. The monkey did the same with a couple more robots before two others got the jump on him and grabbed his arms, restraining him and leaving him open.

"Let…me…go!" The monkey demanded, but the robots naturally refused. Three other robots that were wielding laser rifles took aim and prepared to fire. The monkey closed his eyes and awaited his inevitable death.

That death never came, because the next thing the monkey realized, he was standing off to the side, and the robots were being either smashed or perforated, if not both. Amy was smashing robots into nothing but parts, and Omega was just firing bullets at them. It didn't take a minute to destroy all of them. Once things had settled down, the monkey walked up to the trio.

"Thanks for saving me. I thought I was dead." The monkey said to them.

"That's just what we do." Amy said. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Hikoro." The monkey said. "I'm looking for my sister Aikara."

"What happened to her?" Shade asked.

"One of Nega's robots attacked me, but Aikara pushed me out of the way. The attack came close to her, and she sped off to the north of here." Hikoro explained. "I don't know if she's alive or not, and I want to find out. She is my sister, after all."

"That's understandable. You want to come along with us?" Amy asked. "We may be able to help you find her."

"I'll tag along, then." Hikoro said, pointing north. "Aikara sped off to the northern area of the city, so she's probably still that way."

"Then let's go." Omega said as he activated his thrusters and headed north. The others followed suit as they went to find Aikara, hopefully alive. But they didn't get far, because four robots appeared. Amy smashed one, Shade sapped another's armor before punching it to pieces, Omega just fired a shell from a cannon that he swapped out his right hand for, and Hikoro grabbed the last robot and pile-drove it into the ground, crushing it.

"Well, that was too easy." Amy said, looking around.

"If they wanted to kill us, wouldn't they have sent in a legion of robots?" Shade asked.

"Well, at least we can continue to look for Aikara." Hikoro said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, heroes!" A familiar voice called out.

"I know that voice!" Amy said. "Eggman Nega!"

"Ah, how right you are, my dear." Nega said as he descended in a large dragon-like robot. The dragon robot was about 20 feet tall, with wings about 10 feet each. The whole robot was black, with golden-yellow stripes along the wings. The head had a cannon inside its mouth, and on the sides of the robot were two missile launchers. Its tail was shaped like a rapier, and it looked like it could cut anything cleanly in half. "Behold the Nega Dragon!"

"Yet another robot that we can smash." Shade said.

"I won't allow you to!" Nega said. "I'll smash you all into nothing but road-kill and robot parts!"

"We won't allow you to win!" Hikoro declared, getting ready to battle.

"Ah, another monkey." Nega said, looking at Hikoro. "You look like a male version of another monkey I killed some time ago."

This bit of news struck Hikoro hard. There was only one person that he could be talking about. It had to be his sister.

"You…you didn't…you didn't kill Aikara! I KNOW you didn't!" Hikoro yelled. He couldn't believe this.

"Oh, so Aikara was her name, was it?" Nega asked. "Ah, she did yell something about someone named Hikoro before I shot her with a laser."

That was all Hikoro needed to hear. "YOU KILLED HER! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"You heartless beast!" Amy said. "How long will you keep doing this!?"

"Until I get what I want: Total destruction of the world, and then the universe!" Nega declared. "And I will kill everyone who gets in my way! In fact, I kill everyone, period!"

"Bring it on! We'll make sure you never succeed!" Shade said as she jumped at the Nega Dragon, Leech Blades equipped.

"Oh please. You can't stop me with that." Nega said as the dragon swiped its sword-tail, catching Shade in the left arm. Shade immediately put down her left arm, retracted her leech blades, and focused on dodging the Nega Dragon's attacks, clutching the arm that was hit. Amy tried smashing the tail with her hammer, hoping to remove it, but the dragon used the side of its tail to knock Amy away.

"Gah ha ha ha!" Nega laughed. "There's no way you can beat me! I am the ultimate evil! I am the supreme genius! I will succeed in my plans, and the universe will be at my rule!"

"Man, you're crazy!" Shade said. "There's no way you can do that!"

"Ah, but I can. I just need to find out how." Nega said. "And once I know for sure, it will all be over for everyone!"

"We won't let you win!" Hikoro declared. "Especially after you killed my sister!"

"I am so tired of people accusing me of that! YES, I KILLED HER! I KILLED EVERYONE!" Nega yelled, obviously pissed off. "NOW WILL YOU ALL STOP ACCUSING ME OF EVERYTHING!?"

Unfortunately for Nega, he was so busy ranting that he failed to see Omega preparing his machine guns. At the same time, Shade had recovered, and was preparing her Leech Blades once again. Omega fired and Shade attacked, but neither attack did nothing but annoy Nega. The dragon charged up its cannon and fired bursts of plasma at them, forcing them to back off and retreat. However, at this, the robotic dragon took flight and chased the heroes, trying to fire missiles at them. However, Omega pivoted his upper body to the rear and trained his machine guns on the missiles, destroying them.

It was a straight shot to a large open area located in the heart of the city, which is where the four heroes spread out. The Nega Dragon set down at the entrance that the heroes entered from, making sure not to be surrounded. Nega then laughed at the spread out formation of the heroes.

"You really think you can defeat me like that?" Nega asked. "You are all fools! There is no way you can win unless you find this robot's weak spot!"

"And where is the weak spot?" Hikoro asked.

"Do you really think I'll tell you that the weak spot in a small node in the throat?" Nega asked; the heroes looked at one another. Nega then realized that he had been tricked.

"You DARE play me for a fool!?" Nega asked. "That's it! I'll kill all of you!"

"That's a claim that you have yet to fulfill, Nega." Amy taunted. "Are you sure you can kill us this time?"

"I'll show you! Activate Blaster Rain, NOW!" Nega said as the robot dragon took to the skies again and started dropping missiles on the heroes below. However, Amy could see a small cyan glint within the throat of the robot. She jumped up onto the first missile, then another, and kept leaping up them like stepping stones until she was up at the throat. She took her hammer by the head, aimed the handle at the cyan object within the robot, and thrust the hammer into it.

"What!? NO!" Nega yelled, but it was too late. The weak spot had been hit. However, there was something in the spot Amy hit. Behind the cyan node was the cyan Chaos Emerald. Amy quickly pried it out before an electrical shock sent her falling back to the ground. Luckily, Omega was there to catch her. He set her on the ground, exchanged his hand for a laser cannon, and started charging it. Meanwhile, Hikoro and Shade went on the attack, with Shade activating her cloaking device and drawing her Leech Blades in order to attack while Hikoro did multiple backflips until he was out of sight.

"Get ready for my Smoker Punch!" Hikoro yelled. He then charged at the Nega Dragon at high speed and punched it, leaving a trail of smoke in the punch's wake. The force of the punch left a small hole in the robot's throat, where the emerald was. Shade opened it further by slashing it with her blades, which weakened the armor and bent it.

"Omega, now!" Amy said.

"Level 3 Blaster, FIRE!" Omega said.

A large red laser beam emerged from the cannon and made a direct hit in the weak spot. The beam pierced the robot and shot out the other side, causing the robot to start sparking. Electric shocks started coursing through the whole robot until a large explosion occurred, destroying the robot completely and shooting Nega out towards Megalo City.

"I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU BLASTED HEROES!!!" Nega yelled as he disappeared from sight. The heroes gathered in the center of the area to check up on one another.

"Everyone okay?" Amy asked.

"My arm hurts a bit, but I'm fine." Shade replied.

"All systems running at optimum efficiency!" Omega told them.

"Other than the fact that I'm tired, I'm okay." Hikoro replied.

"And I'm fine as well." Amy said as she held up a cyan-colored emerald. "Oh, and look what I pried out of the robot."

"That's one more Chaos Emerald for us." Shade said. "Now that leaves…"

"One more Chaos Emerald, and two Super Emeralds." Amy finished the sentence. "I'd say we're doing good so far."

"Well, where did Nega head next?" Shade asked.

"Eggman Nega headed in the direction of Megalo City!" Omega announced. "Odds of finding him there is 9 to 1."

"He's almost certain to be there." Amy said. "So do you want to come along, Hikoro?"

"No thanks. I need to rest up." Hikoro replied. "Besides, I think I'd only get in your way."

"Aw, don't doubt yourself." Amy told him.

"Anyway, I'd prefer to stay here. But I can fight if you need me." Hikoro told her.

"Alright, see you later." Amy said as they started to head out. With only 3 emeralds left to find, this battle between the heroes and Nega would end soon. But how soon, as well as the outcome, was still a mystery.

**End of Chapter 19.**

* * *

Another emerald has been claimed, and a new friend has been made. With Nega possibly in Megalo City, what will the heroes be up against? And who will be there to help them? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	20. Revenge By Fire

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**Chapter 20: Revenge by Fire**

Amy, Shade, and Omega had recently come to Megalo City from Soleanna, where they met up with Damien, who got kicked in the crown jewels after hitting on Shade as well as handing over a Super Emerald that he found, and met a new ally, Hikoro the Monkey, who was looking for his sister Aikara, who had been killed by Nega. After a rough battle, Omega finished Nega's robot off by means of a beam cannon once the others revealed the weak spot. Nega shot off towards Megalo City as the heroes got another emerald.

Nothing much had changed since Amy had last been here. She told Shade about the city, as well as what had happened during the Ark Incident, as well as what had went on during this event. Shade was impressed, because nothing too exciting ever happened in the Twilight Cage, whereas something usually happened about every day in this world. She hoped that her people could return here and have a place to live, instead of that prison she called her home.

"Well, this seems like a highly advanced city." Shade commented.

"It is." Amy told her. "This city is probably one of the most advanced cities in our world. This city even has its own defense system in the form of robots."

Just then, a familiar robot was sent their way. It landed on its back, but quickly got up. It was SCR-HD, the robot they had teamed up with.

"HD, how's it going?" Amy asked. The robot turned towards them.

"Subject identified as Amy Rose. It has been a while." HD said. "As you can see, those robots returned to this city. There is no telling why they returned here."

"I can see that Nega's robots have returned. Is there anything we can do to help?" Amy asked.

"We can handle these guys. I just let my guard down and....hold on a minute." HD said as five robots came running towards them. It started firing its guns, taking down three of the five robots. The other two got close to HD, but it just used its arm blades to pierce their bodies and threw them back behind him, where they broke into pieces. "As I was saying, I just let my guard down, and they blasted me back here."

Just then, one of the MeteorTech robots got destroyed. The robots scattered and started firing their guns once again, trying to level out the enemy robots. Nega's robots, sporting the same black colors with yellow lining, fired back just as equally, forcing a stalemate at the moment. But as Nega's robots began to gain the upper hand, a few of MeteorTech's other robots, currently in flight mode, used strafing runs to thin out the enemy ranks, giving the MT robots the upper hand.

"You three go on." HD said, assuming that Omega and Shade were Amy's allies. "We'll cover things here."

HD charged back into the battle, where it led its fellow fighters into a countercharge against Nega's robots. The heroes watched as the Negabots retreated and the MT robots gave chase. Things seemed to calm down for the time being, but before they could sit down, Strike the Hedgehog ran by them. He stopped, turned around, and ran back to the heroes, stopping about a yard away.

"Amy, it's been a while." Strike said. "And who are the two others with you? Where is your original group?"

"Jet died on Babylon Garden from a heart crushing after turning into a shadow form, Emily used up all of her life energy on an attack that temporarily stopped Nega, and Rector died taking a lethal energy blast in order to save Shade." Amy explained. "As for these two, the echidna is Shade, the one Rector took the blast for, and the red robot is Omega, a powerful robot and enemy of Eggman."

"I see. They certainly look capable." Strike said. "Anyway, in terms of updates in this area, other than a new legion of robots invading this area, nothing's changed at all."

"I can see that." Amy said. "Well, we better get going, Strike. Good luck."

"You too, Amy." Strike said before dashing off.

The other three watched Strike head off and disappear around a corner before continuing on their way. They had to find someone to help them out, and hopefully join them. If the past was any indication, the odds of the former happening were in their favor, but the odds of the latter happening were slim to none. Then again, they had fared just as well without any extra heroes with them, but there was strength in numbers, and the more they had with them, the higher their chances of surviving. And looking back at how their last battles without any additional heroes went, they could use the extra boost in heroes.

Amy was thinking about these things when Shade put her arm out and stopped Amy. Omega immediately took this as a sign to start scanning the area. If any threats were around, it wouldn't take long for them to be ready.

"What's going on, Shade?" Amy asked.

"Listen." Shade told her. "It's too quiet. There should be at least a noise, but there's nothing going on."

Amy quieted down and listened around her. Except for the steady breaths coming from Shade and herself, there was nothing to be heard. No robots fighting, no bullets whizzing through the air, no destruction of buildings or other structures...nothing at all. Now Amy knew why Shade wanted her to stop. A possible ambush was incoming, and they were in the direct path of it. And if the ambush was real, they had to either be ready to combat it or die. And Amy didn't want to even think about what would happen if the latter came true.

"Omega, are there any robots detected?" Amy asked.

"Negative." Omega replied. "No enemies are detected on the radar. An ambush is not likely."

"Then why is it so quiet?" Shade asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied. "But if it's so quiet, then..."

It was then that the sound of bullets could be heard...right above them. The trio looked up to discover a crossfire going on up at the rooftops. On one side were Nega's robots, and the other were MT robots. Apparently the robots had quieted down in order to try a sneak attack. One of the MT robots descended to ground level to tell the heroes.

"Those robots were about to jump down and kill you three. We engaged them on our leader's orders." The robot said. "There is a stealth radar jammer in place in this area, so radar use is impossible and cannot be detected. Possibly something that comes from another dimension."

"Most likely Nega's doing." Amy muttered.

"At any rate, we will hold them off. You make your escape." The robot said. "I have visual confirmation on some resistance against robots north of this position. It is a lone figure taking on several robots at once."

"A lone wolf, you say? We'll go find that battle." Shade said. "What's the current location?"

"Approximately 500 meters from this position." The robot said. "That was what the distance calculated was.

"We're on our way. Good luck." Amy said.

The robot then returned to the rooftops and began assisting its comrades in the above battle while the trio headed off to where the one vs. all battle was going on. They had to hurry.

When they had moved 200 meters north, they noticed that Omega's radar started to detect enemies. Apparently they were out of the jammer's range. Omega led the way to the battle site now that his radar was cleared up, while Amy and Shade followed, knocking any stray robots that were unfortunate to be in their path aside. It didn't take long before they arrived at the battle site. The figure taking on the robots appeared to be...a male wolf?

"Hey, Shade. You were right." Amy said. "It IS a lone wolf taking on all of those robots."

Shade just shook her head amusingly. It was simply ironic how literal her statement earlier turned out to be now. Returning her focus to the battle, she took notice of the wolf that was battling the robots. The wolf had silver fur and wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, red trainers, and a red vest jacket with flames on it. A black stripe went across his eyes, which were ruby red in color. The wolf also had golden shoes, ruby red gauntlets on his hands, each bearing a fire mark, and a medallion around his neck with a fire sign on it.

"Hey, let's go see if he needs help." Amy suggested.

The trio took off towards the battle area. Up ahead, they saw the wolf burning some of the robots with fire. Apparently this wolf had fire powers, because there was no flamethrowers or fire cannons anywhere nearby. Plus, it was quite obvious with the fire gauntlets and the fire medallion. Despite the robots' best efforts, the wolf's fire powers could not be any more damaging. It didn't take long before all of the robots fighting the battle were turned to nothing but either ashes or molten metal...or a mix of both. The wolf then calmed down and turned to the three heroes running up to him.

"Whoa! Way to destroy those robots!" Amy exclaimed.

"It was no problem." The wolf said. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Amy Rose." Amy said, introducing herself. "The echidna's name is Shade, and the robot is called E-123 Omega."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Silver Wolf." The wolf introduced himself. "I'm trying to find a way to get my sister Crystal back."

"What happened to her?" Shade asked.

"This madman who calls himself Eggman Nega did the deed." Silver told them. "He killed her right in front of me. I managed to get him out of the area we were in before he stole something from her."

"What was he trying to steal from your sister?" Amy asked.

"He was trying to steal something called the Elemental Gem, something my sister carries around." Silver told them. "It comes from my world."

"Your world?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Me and my sister are not from here. But we have been here before." Silver said. "Do you know where Miles "Tails" Prower is?"

"Tails? He's..." Amy was about to say, but her quick silence was the only answer Silver needed.

"I see. I assume by Nega's hand?" Silver asked, to which Amy nodded. "Damn him! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"A madman who wants to kill everyone and destroy everything." Shade replied. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"Now I understand. So that must be why he killed Crystal." Silver muttered, loud enough for the others to hear. "Yes, he killed my sister, but I drove him off before he could get the Fire Gem, one of the elemental gems."

"Then join us. At least for now." Amy suggested. "We can help one another."

"Alright, I'll join you in the fight for the time being." Silver said. "Hopefully, there will be a way to revive Crystal."

"We're working on that." Amy told him. "Because most of my friends died in this attack as well."

"And you four will follow up shortly!" A familiar voice called out.

"Oh great." Amy muttered. "Why now?"

The heroes turned around and noticed a large black tank with a yellow stripe going around it. On both sides of the turret was Nega's symbol, a replica of his face. The symbol was yellow in color, as with all of his insignias. The treads had sloped armor covering them, and nearly all of the armor was sloped as well. The exception was the turret, which had flat armor, like most tanks. The big difference between a normal tank and this one was that the barrel of the turret was twice as large, and the machine gun looked like it could fire at double the rate of a normal tank-mounted machine gun. It also had a hatch for Nega to pop out, and a hatch on the side to load ammo for the tank.

"Eggman Nega." Amy said. "So you're back?"

"Yes, to kill you as always." Nega replied.

"You! You killed..." Silver began.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Nega yelled.

"...Crystal." Silver finished. Bad move.

"WHY YOU LITTLE....I'LL CRUSH YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'LL..." Nega started to throw one of his tantrums, but he stopped himself. "Uh, never mind."

"That's what I thought, Nega." Amy said. "You know, for such a genius, you're such a whiny madman."

"LISTEN HERE, GIRLY!" Nega yelled. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND PROVE THAT I'M THE ULTIMATE GENIUS! AND NOBODY'S GOING TO STOP ME!"

"Uh oh, I think he's pissed off." Shade said in a taunting voice. "Is Eggman Nega pissed off?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Nega demanded. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Looks like he means business this time." Amy noted.

"Then we'll fight him until he's defeated." Silver declared. "We will not lose to him!"

The fight began with Nega firing the machine gun, to which all of the heroes took cover behind some rubble. The rubble from the nearby building was sturdy enough to protect them from the bullets, but they would have to run if the main cannon decided to fire. Nega started yelling at them to come out so he could kill them, but of course they weren't going to do that. But they couldn't try a head-on attack. The machine gun would perforate them all in a matter of seconds. Even Omega's armor couldn't stand up to the velocity of the guns.

"We have to do something." Shade said while keeping her head down. "If we go out there, we're dead!"

Luckily for them, Nega had ignored the machine gun's heat gauge. The machine gun all of a sudden jammed, and smoke rose from it.

"Gah! No! The gun can't be overheated!" Nega complained.

"NOW we can go out there!" Amy said.

"That is not advisable!" Omega said. "The main cannon is still working, and he can blast us all to death within mere seconds."

"Then how do we beat him?" Silver asked.

"I have an idea. Give me some time." Omega told them.

Silver headed to the rooftops to get a better lead on Nega, Amy moved around the building to flank him, and Shade used her cloaking device to stay hidden as she crept up to the tank. Nega had no idea what was going on, but he decided that he would take them out one by one if he had to. He kept firing at Omega, who had moved behind the building to avoid damage from the cannon. Nega started to move the tank forward, intent on finding and destroying Omega, and thus stopping whatever it was the robot was preparing.

"Come on, robot." Nega taunted. "Come out and face me if you're so tough!"

That was something Omega wasn't going to take. Anything even along the lines of what Nega had said was an insult to Omega. He was NOT going to let this go by. He stepped out from his cover and prepared his machine guns, but Nega was counting on this. The tank's machine guns started firing right at the red robot. However, Omega fired his machine guns...on the exact frequence that Nega's machine gun was firing. The multiple bullets were in a deadlock, trying to pierce the other, but to no avail. Nega...wasn't too happy about that.

"What? Why are my bullets not getting by his?" Nega asked. "Unless...those two guns are producing the same amount of bullets as my one. No matter. I'll just use the cannon."

While keeping the machine gun active, Nega lowered the tank cannon so that it was aimed at Omega. However, the enraged robot did not notice it. That machine gun had to overheat sooner or later. But before he could wonder why it hadn't overheated yet, the cannon was poised and aimed at him. Omega finally noticed it, but it was too late.

"FIRE!" Nega commanded.

The tank fired a shell from its cannon, blasting Omega directly. An explosion was heard, and Nega started laughing maniacally. There was a large cloud of smoke where the explosion was at. Through it, Omega was nowhere to be seen. As the smoke cleared, Nega saw something. It looked like a round form of energy. As the smoke lifted, Nega couldn't believe his eyes. A red shield was pulsing around Omega, formed from some kind of device that replaced Omega's left hand.

"What? No way! There's no way you could have formed that shield in such a short amount of time, while being pelted with bullets!" Nega complained.

"You are correct. I could not form the shield without taking some damage from the bullets." Omega said as he revealed a few bullet marks. The bullets, due to Omega's slightly sloped armor, had not pierced him, but he was damaged a bit, something that Omega seemed unconcerned about. Obviously, he knew that he was going to take damage, but that was something Omega wasn't going to mind.

Meanwhile, Silver Wolf had jumped down from the rooftops, and landed right behind the tank. He charged up his hands with fire and charged at the tank.

"FIST OF FLAMES!" Silver yelled. He let loose with the punch, which sent about 5 fire waves through the Nega Tank. Another punch came, followed by 5 more fire waves. He was about to get another punch off when the tank swung its cannon around, knocking Silver into the nearby building. He pried himself off, though, and charged at the tank for another blow. However, Nega was quick to swing the cannon once again. Luckily, Silver dodged, then threw a fireball that hit the turret, blinding Nega.

"Gah! I can't see! You blasted wolf!" Nega yelled while trying to recover from the blindness. Amy, however, took that time to bash the machine gun off of the turret, thereby drastically reducing the tank's attack capabilities. Nega was mad and tried to turn the cannon on Amy, but Shade had found an opening hatch and found some shells inside it. She took them out so that the cannon was useless. Nega then turned the cannon so it was trained on Amy, and he tried firing. But no shells came out.

"What the...? Why is it not firing?" Nega asked.

"Because I removed your ammo. You can't do anything." Nega heard someone say. He turned around and saw Shade near the ammo case. On the ground beside her were several cannon shells that Nega was using to blast the heroes with.

"I'll kill you! Activate the Death Laser, NOW!" Nega yelled. A large red laser began charging up from a small barrel located on the turret. It grew larger and larger until it reached the size of the tank turret itself. "Say good-bye, heroes! FOREVER!"

"BLAZING KICK!"

Just then, Silver Wolf came flying in (so to speak), with a kick charged up with fire, and hit the barrel that the laser was charging up in, causing it to shut down due to the high temperature and force. Once this happened, the tank lost all offensive capabilities other than running over the heroes. At this point, however, Omega was finally ready.

"Get clear!" Omega told everyone. The heroes scattered, making sure to be out of range for whatever Omega had planned. The red robot pulled out a stray grenade from a dead soldier and loaded it into his right arm. He then aimed at Nega's tank.

"Heh heh heh. You foolish robot!" Nega chortled. "Do you really think a grenade will work?"

Omega remained silent. He was aiming carefully. Once he was sure he wouldn't miss, he launched the grenade. The pin was automatically removed when the grenade was fired, so the explosion would happen. Nega was too busy laughing to notice just what Omega was aiming at: The cannon itself. The grenade landed right in the cannon's opening. THAT was when Nega realized what Omega was doing.

"What? No! You can't...you wouldn't...CURSE YOU!" Nega yelled as the grenade exploded. It had landed right inside the cockpit of the tank. The explosion of the grenade was more than enough to set the tank off. In a large explosion, Nega's tank was destroyed, and Nega himself was shot out towards Station Square once again.

"CURSE YOU HEROES!" Nega yelled as he disappeared. "I'LL REMEMBER THIS!!!"

With that, this particular battle was over. Amy looked around for anything they could keep with them when she noticed a purple glint from the cannon shells that Shade removed. She picked up one and slowly pulled the item out. When she succeeded, the item that was pulled out was a purple sphere-shaped emerald.

"This is...the final Super Emerald!" Amy said with astonishment in her voice. "We actually have the final Super Emerald!"

Shade smiled at this, and Omega raised his arms and started spinning his claws in victory. Amy was cheering with glee. Silver, however, was silent as he clutched a red gem in his hand.

"Something wrong, Silver?" Amy asked.

"Not really. It's just..." Silver tried to say. "...my sister died by his hands, and I didn't get a chance to finish him off. I wanted to destroy him badly. But what matters to me, is reviving my sister. I just want her back."

"We'll find a way to revive her and set things right." Amy assured him. "That's what we're trying to do: revive our friends and fix the world."

"Well, good luck." Silver said. "I must get going. I need to make sure that the Elemental Gem stays out of the robots' hands."

"So, you're not coming with us?" Shade asked.

"I told you that I would temporarily join you." Silver said calmly. "But if you're in trouble, and I happen to be around, I'll help out."

Silver then headed west, determined to find some of Nega's robots that could be remaining in the city and drive them out. Amy looked on as a thought ran through her mind. Silver had said something similar to what the other temporary heroes had said to them. That could mean one thing: they had joined them, but just didn't go with the heroes on their adventures. Amy was a bit envious of their adventuring and how they were such great fighters, but she didn't mind.

She was learning a lot as this adventure went on, and she knew that there was still more to come. Plus, she was the leader of the resistance force, so she had to stay strong despite all obstacles. She knew that that was what Sonic would do. She would do the same thing. She would not give up, and she would lead the heroes to victory, no matter the cost, even if it were her own life.

**End of Chapter 20.**

**

* * *

**

**Alright. Only 4 chapters left. Sorry if the battle wasn't that special.**

**Well, the heroes have found all 7 Super Emeralds, but there's still one Chaos Emerald missing. Where could it be? Could Nega have possession of it? If not, who could have it? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review.**


	21. The Final Emerald

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**Chapter 21: The Final Emerald**

Amy, Shade, and Omega had recently returned to Station Square after having visited Megalo City, where they met up with Strike and SCR-HD, and encountered a new ally in Silver Wolf, whose sister Crystal was killed by Nega. Silver Wolf was trying to keep something called an Elemental Gem from Nega, which he did a great job of. Nega attacked again in a not-so-simple tank, which Omega destroyed by firing a grenade right into the barrel of the tank after everyone else weakened its defenses. Nega left for somewhere else while the others said good-bye to Silver Wolf and headed back to Station Square with the final Super Emerald in hand.

Back in Station Square, things seemed bleak. There was no telling where the final Chaos Emerald was at, and without any leads, there would be no way they could track it down. And they certainly hoped to Chaos that Nega hadn't picked it up, because if he did, there would be trouble unless they could beat him. And that could be hard because they never knew what robot he would be piloting next, or even if he was piloting one. Omega tried scanning for one, but nothing turned up on his radar. Amy wondered if another jammer had been placed in the area.

"Omega, any leads yet?" Amy asked.

"Negative. Nothing is showing on the scanner." Omega told her. "I do not know if there is a jammer around or not."

"So, what happens if Nega gets it?" Shade asked. "I mean, if he needs all 7 of these emeralds, why are you so worried about him having one?"

"Just one emerald has a lot of power." Amy told her. "If he got even one, there's no telling what he could do with it. And if he got all seven of them...I don't even need to go there."

"I can imagine what could happen if he got all seven." Shade said, thinking about the possibilities.

"Luckily, he hasn't succeeded yet." Amy told her, calming Shade down a bit. "And he never will, because all he has are various robots, and he always underestimates us."

"And he's done this for how long?" Shade asked.

"Let me think...about every time." Amy replied. "On the occasion that he has come close to victory, we've always turned it around. Just like our battles with Eggman in this world."

"Then I guess everyone in this world is lucky." Shade concluded.

"You don't even know." Amy told her. "We've always come through, no matter how close Eggman comes. And as we battle Nega, I have a feeling that every time we come through, Nega always comes out with something stronger than the last. It won't be long before he pulls out something that will be near impossible to beat."

"If that happens, we will just find a way to beat it!" Omega said with determination in his voice.

"Nothing is impossible to beat. Everything has a weakness! And we will keep battling until we are disabled or until we find it and exploit it."

"Is he always this way?" Shade asked. "I mean, for real, is he?"

"Always." Amy replied. "And I like him that way. He'll never stop until he's either disabled or destroyed. He's a valuable ally."

"Potential emerald detected to the north of here!" Omega announced, activating his boosters. "Moving to investigate!"

"I hope this isn't a decoy." Shade muttered.

"I doubt it is, unless Nega created it." Amy told her as they sped off in the direction Omega located the potential emerald.

At Station Square City Hall, the building had been nearly destroyed. Everyone in the building had died, from the secretary to Mayor Draco himself. All dead, and some in unusually dead positions, such as slumped over an overturned desk. If you looked inside the building, you could see the mayor's office from the top of the steps. In the mayor's office, Mayor Draco was dead in his chair, his body burnt, but no traces of fire. He was killed by electrocution, and obviously overcooked.

"Wow. Eggman Nega made his mark in this area." Shade commented.

"This was the first city he hit." Amy told her. "None of us saw it coming, and most people here died. Most of the city was hit, and a lot of what was hit was completely destroyed. All around, there's nothing but dead bodies and rubble."

"This is certainly...devastating." Shade said, lacking a better word for it. "But why did we stop here?"

"Potential Emerald detected within 30 yards of here." Omega announced as he activated his item tracker. "Beginning search!"

Omega started walking around the area, hoping that his tracker would beep at something. Amy and Shade decided to take a look as well. After about three minutes, they had searched the whole place, but nothing was around. Where could they have gone wrong? Why was the emerald not here, when Omega had clearly tracked it. Just then, Shade saw a purple glint on top of City Hall.

"Hey, I saw something up there!" Shade said, pointing to the top of City Hall. "I'll climb up there and check it out."

Shade then grabbed onto one of the colums that was still standing, and started climbing up it, towards the top. She then jumped to the ledge where the glint was, grabbed on, and pulled herself up. There it was...the Chaos Emerald. But wait...this was too easy. Shade closed her eyes and listened. If the emerald was just lying up here, there had to be a trap. Then...the Nocturnus echidna heard something. It sounded like, a mechanical whirring. Along with...some kind of tracker beeper. She turned to Omega and Amy.

"You two get ready to run!" Shade called out. "I have a feeling that we're in trouble once I pick this up."

Amy and Omega got ready to dash out of there. Shade picked up the emerald...and nothing happened. Breaths of relief emerged from them.

"It looks like we're okay." Amy called to Shade.

Unfortunately, things were FAR from okay. Just then, a glass casing enclosed Shade, along with the emerald. The casing then retreated into a nearby structure. The structure had four black legs with yellow glass casings around each leg, the joints were large, circular, and encased in metallic glass, but constantly glowed blue. The head, black in color, was also encased in glass, with three yellow dots that looked like a charging laser system. And who was sitting in the glass-encased head? None other than Eggman Nega himself.

"Tee hee hee hee!" Nega laughed. "I never thought you'd be so stupid! You fell right into my trap!"

"Oh, I should have known!" Amy said.

"You see, I already had that emerald! I knew you fools were looking for them, so I decided to place a trap." Nega explained. "And it worked like a charm!"

Omega turned his claws into machine guns and aimed them at Nega, who held the captive Shade in the line of fire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Nega said in a threatening voice. "You don't want the echidna to get hurt, do you?"

Shade was punching the glass, trying to break it and get out. But it was no use. Somehow, the glass was absorbing her punches. She activated her Leech Blades and tried to weaken it by absorbing the energy, but her efforts were futile.

"Gah ha ha ha ha!" Nega chortled. "Don't waste your efforts, foolish echidna. That glass that is surrounding you is made of a special alloy that makes it immune to any kind of power. Oh, and it's resistant to withering or absorption, and it's locked in place, so you can't move it."

"Damn you, Nega!" Shade cursed.

"My my, you really need to watch that tongue of yours." Nega said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

"As if you'll be going anywhere!" A voice shouted.

At that moment, a bird came out from the rooftops, pulled out two katanas, and sliced through the tether that was holding the glass case. The bird then caught the case and landed on the ground, setting it down before destroying the platform that the case was standing on. This created an opening that allowed Shade to get out. The bird stood up straight, revealing that it was a male sky-blue blue jay. He had samurai-style clothing, minus the armor, with the clothing covered in Babylonian symbols. The blue jay's head feathers were tied back into a band, and his eyes were yellow. Amy nearly flipped out when she saw him.

"Oh my...it's Galeon!" Amy nearly screamed.

The blue jay turned towards Amy, and he smiled.

"Ah, Amy Rose. It's been a while." Galeon said. "Last we met, it was at the tournament, right?"

"Amy, what's so special about this bird?" Shade asked, making sure she was okay.

"Galeon was the champion of a racing tournament we had some time ago." Amy explained. "He beat 6 other racers, one of which was me, to win the championship. I got third place, just so you know."

"I see." Shade replied.

"So, who's the echinda?" Galeon asked. "I remember seeing the robot hanging around at the tournament."

"This echidna is named Shade." Amy told him. "She comes from another dimension known as the...what was it?"

"The Twilight Cage." Shade answered.

"Yeah, the Twilight Cage. Anyway, she's part of a lost race of echidnas called the Nocturnus Clan." Amy explained.

"And here I thought Knuckles and Hurricane were the last ones." Galeon commented, remembering that they had competed in the tournament as well.

"Anyway, Galeon, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I heard that Jet, Wave, and Storm were killed." Galeon said, to which Amy nodded. "I've come to avenge my fellow Babylonians."

"Well, we could use another ally." Amy said. "Want to join us?"

"For the time being, I will." Galeon said. "Besides, I don't want to let him get away with killing Jet and his team."

The four heroes started giving chase to the Nega Quad, determined to stop him and get the last emerald. Along the way, Amy told Galeon about how his fellow Babylonians died. As he heard each one, Galeon became more enraged at Nega. He would not let the madman get away. He would take him down even if it cost him his life. Amy started telling him about Nega's ultimate plan, and the lengths he would go to accomplish that goal.

"So, he wants to destroy everything, then rebuild it so that he rules?" Galeon asked, basically summing up what Amy was telling him.

"Pretty much, yeah." Amy replied.

"And he'll kill anyone he wants?" Galeon asked. "Is that why so many people died, because Nega wanted to kill them?"

"Exactly." Amy confirmed. "He'll even kill harmless civilians just for kicks."

"Man, what a maniac." Galeon muttered. "I hope he dies soon, I don't care who takes him out."

"You're right. We'll take any opportunity we can to kill him." Shade agreed.

"Eggman Nega located!" Omega announced as his tracker went into high overdrive mode. "Preparing to attack!"

"Where is he?" Amy asked.

"Enemy located 300 yards from our position." Omega said. "Distance is decreasing quickly. It is likely that he is coming after us."

"Then we'll have to be ready for him." Shade said.

"Oh, I think it's too late, my dear." A familiar voice said. Just then, Nega appeared in the robot he was controlling earlier. "I think I'll kill you. And what better to do that than a robot powered by a Chaos Emerald?"

"You won't defeat us, Nega!" Galeon declared. "You'll never win!"

"Then let's see you try to stop me!" Nega taunted. "With this robot, I can't lose!"

The Nega Quad started firing small gray energy blasts at the heroes from the head of the robot. The heroes were forced to dive for cover, albeit not as a group. A hail of those blasts would kill any of them, and since Nega could turn the head, they all would probably be dead within seconds. While thinking of a plan, the Nega Quad jumped up and stomped down, releasing an energy wave that destroyed the surrounding cover areas, exposing the heroes' positions. The robot then started charging up a blast of the gray energy, while three lock-on lasers started converging on Amy.

"First, I'll destroy the biggest thorn in my side first!" Nega said. "Farewell, pink hedgehog!"

The energy blast fired at Amy, but she did a spin dash and managed to get out of the way in time. Nega continued firing at her, but she just kept circling around the large robot, and eventually managed to hit one of the joints, destroying it and rendering the leg useless for anything other than movement. Amy then returned to cover as Nega began ranting.

"What? No! Curse you, hedgehog!" Nega yelled. "I'll kill you! I"ll kill you all!"

Nega then pressed a blue button with a spiral design on it. The legs came together and formed a tight cage, then the Nega Quad started spinning in place, drawing everything in range towards it. The heroes tried to resist, but the robot's suction was too much for them. There was no way they could run away from it.

But...what if they went around it? If they could gather enough speed and just dodged slightly, they could probably slingshot around it. Amy was the first. She pulled off a spin dash, moved just to the right, and shot around the robot, just barely missing the legs. Shade was next. She used her Leech Blades to propel herself towards it, then used them again to push herself to the right, which shot her around the robot. Galeon used his fans as a pivot for control, and shot himself around the danger zone. Finally, to stop it, Omega retracted his claw, and a small cannon replaced it. He fired a cannon shell at the robot, and it hit directly, causing the robot to spin out of control, separate its legs, and crash the robot.

"No! How could you have done that?" Nega asked. "No matter! Detach the head, now!"

He pressed a button, and the head separated from the body since all joints had been destroyed from the crash impact. At that point, Nega began controlling the head itself while the body just laid there.

"Ha ha!" Nega laughed. "Try to stop me now, fools!"

Nega then started firing the cannon nonstop. The heroes were constantly diving for cover or avoiding the shots, which didn't leave them time to try and find a way to stop him or the Nega Quad. It wasn't long before they were all ducking in cover behind the same wall.

"Man, how do we beat this guy?" Galeon asked.

"Sensors indicate an antenna located on the body." Omega said. "My scanner has been running the whole time. If we disable the antenna, the head will not respond to Nega's controls."

"Then what do we do?" Amy asked.

"We'll have to make up the rest as we go along." Shade said.

The heroes formed a plan. Amy, Shade, and Galeon would distract Nega in order to give Omega a shot at the antenna on the body. This would stun the head and leave it temporarily disabled, which would allow the other heroes to find a way to stop the head. If things went as they should, Nega could be defeated here. But what would he have waiting if they won? They decided not to press the issue, as Nega had found them and destroyed their cover, and was aiming the cannon, charging, right at them.

"Gah ha ha ha!" Nega laughed. "You lose, heroes!"

"NOW!" Amy yelled.

Amy, Shade, Omega, and Galeon then split up in four different directions, making sure to spread out randomly so that Nega would have a hard time finding them. Nega decided to chase after Amy, seeing as how she was the leader of the resistance force that had constantly defeated him through this attempt at destroying the world. If he could eliminate her, he thought, then the resistance force would crumble without a leader, leaving him to destroy them, and that would lead him to his ultimate goal.

Amy turned right onto another street and continued running. If she could keep Nega distracted long enough, Omega would be able to stun Nega temporarily. However, she turned around and saw that Nega wasn't chasing her anymore. Did he go after someone else? She started to walk back to where the body was when all of a sudden she felt a cannon at her back. Turning around, she saw Nega aiming the cannon right at her. She had fallen into a trap, and it was about to kill her.

"Tee hee hee hee!" Nega cackled. "I've got you right where you need to be! TIME TO DIE!"

But just before Nega could fire the cannon blast, he felt the cannon losing its charge. Not only that, but the console in the head darkened, signaling a power blockage. He couldn't believe it. He had lost a signal that connected to the body. The antenna was down, and he would have to wait until he could reestablish a connection before firing again. He pressed a remote control button, and three antennas emerged from the head, with Nega hoping one of them could reconnect. That was one thing Amy saw that she knew Nega shouldn't have done.

"Shade, Galeon, now!" Amy called as she pulled out her hammer.

Just then, Shade and Galeon emerged from the tops of two buildings, Shade with her Leech Blades, Galeon with his two katana blades. They jumped at the robot with their weapons ready to destroy the antennas. Amy jumped at the back, while Shade jumped to the left one and Galeon took the right one. They attacked at the exact same time, severing all three antennas, and effectively disabling the head. Amy then did a spin dash and hit the engine, which was now vulnerable since the antennas were destroyed, and the robot head exploded, leaving only Nega and his Negamobile. The explosion also tossed Nega into the sky, and he dropped the final Chaos Emerald, which he had taken with him before detaching the head.

"Yes!" Amy cheered. "We have all of the Chaos and Super Emeralds!"

"I take it we can restore the planet and its inhabitants?" Shade asked.

"That we can." Amy replied. "But I'll need your help, as well as Omega's."

"What about me?" Galeon asked.

"You helped us out, so you can join in as well." Amy said.

Just as they were about to do this, a huge legion of robots came out of nowhere and surrounded the heroes, taking all fourteen emeralds from them as they were taken by surprise. Soon, they were completely surrounded with no way out. Flying robots were above them, ground robots were surrounding them, and then, Nega came back in a different robot. This one was a large black robot with red armor joints. The armor plating was orange, but there was a blue core in the center, shielded to prevent attacks. In the robot's left arm was an orange sword, and on the robot's right arm was a shield. On the back was a jetpack for flight.

The sword pointed at the heroes, then reared back as it prepared to cut the heroes down. During this process, Nega smiled.

"Now I'll kill you for good!" Nega declared. "And there is no escape!"

**End of Chapter 21.**

The heroes finally had all of the Chaos and Super Emeralds, but Nega has caught them right where he wants them. Will he finally kill them, or will someone save them in time? Find out in the next chapter.

Recognize the robot used in this chapter? If you've played Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, you should. The robot is modeled after Quadraxis from that game, one of my favorite boss battles. That boss battle had some inspiration for the battle in this chapter. I did NOT rip off the robot, I simply paid homage to it.

Read and Review.


	22. Battle of the Armies

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Battle of the Armies

Recently, Nega was handed another defeat at the hands of Amy, Shade, Omega, and racing tournament champion Galeon the Blue Jay, which resulted in them getting the final Chaos Emerald. However, an ambush was set up by Nega and a legion of his robots, trapping the heroes and taking the fourteen Emeralds from them. Nega had shown up in a powerful robot and was about ready to decimate the heroes that had caused him so many headaches, robots, defeats, and anger issues.

"Tee hee hee hee!" Nega laughed. "I can't believe I have you four "heroes" right where I want you, unable to move or attack without getting attacked yourselves. Now, it's time to end this!"

"Fine!" Amy said in a loud voice. "Bring them on! Even if you do kill us, there are other heroes out there, and they won't give up! You'll never win, no matter how powerful you get or what you do!"

"My my, such courage for such a young girl." Nega said in a cruel tone. "Allow me to end your miserable lives of heroism, and everything you hold dear!"

Nega then started charging up a blast of crimson red energy into a thin laser beam. The blast started to get redder until it was enough to blind someone. Even Shade knew that such a high-powered beam of energy would kill anyone. It definitely looked like the end for them. It was hopeless. Unless they could get out of this trap, it was over. To think that it would end like this: Trapped by a bunch of robots created by the one that was about to deliver the killing blow...that could ruin anyone's day.

"Now, farewell, heroes!" Nega yelled as he fired the laser.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Just then, a familiar golden dog appeared out of nowhere and used his strength to knock the cannon upward, knocking off the aim of the cannon and causing it to sail above the heroes' heads. The golden dog landed on the ground in front of the trapped heroes and turned to Nega. There was no mistaking this dog. Not only was he just in time, but he was also wearing the hoodie that he wore during the tournament some time ago.

"You want to kill my friends?" Damien asked. "Then you'll have to go through me!"

"Oh really?" Nega asked. "You and what army?"

"Do I really need to explain?" Damien asked.

"Yes! I don't see an army anywhere! I don't even see any other heroes!" Nega said in a rage.

"Fine, I'll just make it simple." Damien said.

Damien then put two fingers to his mouth and made a loud whistling noise. There was total silence for a few seconds, then a fireball came from above the rooftops and incinerated about 10 of the robots. Tomo the Chameleon then deactivated her camouflage and smirked.

"Did you miss me?" Tomo asked.

Right then, about 20-30 more robots were destroyed by multiple thunder blasts coming from two heroes. From an alleyway emerged Strike the Hedgehog and Alan the Tiger, their bodies charged with thunder and ready to zap. Five robots then got sliced in half, with Vladimir Constanta the Vampire Bat emerging from a dark building, rapier in hand as he used a rag to clean the robot grease off of it, muttering something about keeping his weapon clean for when he's not battling.

"What?" Nega asked. "Those heroes...they're not...they can't..."

"That's right, Nega!" Someone else shouted. "We're here to stop you!"

Nega's machine was then hit by a heated energy blast, which destroyed several more robots out of the seemingly endless group. Solar the Lynx then made his appearance, casually sitting on the edge of the rooftop as if nothing was wrong. He smirked at Nega before standing up. Walking up beside him was Silver Wolf, carrying his Elemental Gem with confidence. If Nega was to ever feel fear, this would probably be one of the only times. With so many heroes appearing, there was reason for him to be nervous.

That wasn't all, though. If the heroes that had helped Amy and her resistance group out were all coming, then there would be more on the way. That was for certain as Neo the Phoenix appeared from behind, the one place where there was a gap in the robots, carrying his laser rifle with him. No robot dared move. Even though they were outnumbering the heroes, they knew that these heroes were NOT to be messed with. He got worried as the wild Hikoro the Monkey appeared by swinging from the lightposts, standing on the peak of the one closest to Nega's robot.

"Hey, you want to try and kill us?" Hikoro asked in a taunting voice.

"Why you little..." Nega tried to say, but he never got the chance.

He was hit by a punch that came from high up. Kingdom the Lion then jumped down into a circle of robots, but given the current conditions, not one of them dared attack. Kingdom was joined not long after by Velocity the Rabbit, who looked at Nega with eyes that had a killing intention. It was clear that she wanted revenge on Nega for killing her friends and Basil. And she knew that this was a good opportunity. And if she couldn't get him, she could take her anger out on his robots. With those two appearing, all of the heroes that assisted Amy throughout the battles had come to her aid.

"Well, Nega." Amy said. "What do you have to say about these heroes? You don't have a chance!"

"Ah, but I do!" Nega remarked. "I have many more robots than you think! Plus, my Grand Knight is unbeatable! If anyone doesn't have a chance, it's you foolish heroes!"

Just then, even more robots appeared. Amy realized that Nega had planned this all along. He was waiting for the heroes to come together eventually, then he would have more robots than they ever dreamt possible waiting to make a bunch of killings in one day. But with the powers of each of the heroes, it would be an even battle, even if the robots were higher in numbers. But they knew not to underestimate Nega, because with how he killed so many heroes so quickly, there was no telling what he had in store for them.

"CHARGE!" Nega yelled while pointing at Amy.

The robots surrounding Amy, Shade, Omega, and Galeon started closing in while the other robots started moving towards the other heroes. There were robots on the rooftops that caused the heroes on them to jump down to street level, where they were surrounded by more robots. Things were bleak. They had been ambushed by more robots than anyone in the universe could anticipate, and all seemed lost for the heroes...until a couple of lines of robots were destroyed, causing the robots' attention to be diverted to the robot that cleared the path.

"Now we attack!" SCR-HD declared in his usual robotic voice.

At that moment, the heroes saw their chances. Using their abilities, they escaped the robotic trap set up by Nega. Now they could unleash it all. Nega activated the thrusters on the Nega Grand Knight and rose up into the air.

"Catch me if you can, heroes!" Nega taunted as he started to fly away.

"Get back here, Nega!" Amy yelled.

"Go after him, Amy!" Solar said. "We'll cover you!"

"Be careful!" Amy said before chasing after Nega.

"I'll go with her! There's no telling what Nega will do!" Shade offered before chasing after the pink hedgehog.

"Be careful, you two!" Solar said before turning to the robots in front of him. "Alright, if you robots want to be blown apart so badly, I'll be happy to comply."

He then turned to the other heroes. "Everyone, split up so they don't overwhelm us. And be careful, damn it!"

Solar then ran off towards the north. Velocity and Galeon took the west side, while Vlad, Neo, and Strike hit the rooftops in the south. Hikoro, Alan, and Kingdom headed off to the east. Silver Wolf and SCR-HD headed to central Station Square, leaving Tomo, Omega, and Damien to fight the robots in the immediate area. Not that they minded. Naturally, the robots chased after the groups that they had surrounded, which would allow them to fight an even battle, and when it came to battles against robots, a few heroes against a very large number of them was a pretty even fight.

* * *

In northern Station Square, Solar was taking on every robot that followed him. For each one that charged at him, he had a punch or kick waiting. He was barely fighting them, and he was dodging almost every bullet that came at him. Then again, these guns didn't have a high rate of fire, plus the few that did hit only nicked him and didn't do much damage. The lynx yawned as he busted two more robots in the head.

"Can't these guys provide a real challenge?" Solar asked as he ripped a robot in half. However, the moment he said that was the moment that a large robot captain, red in color, stomped up to him and pointed its sword at him. "Now THIS is what I'm talking about!"

The robot slashed its large sword at the lynx, but it was nothing as he jumped onto the sword and began running up it. The robot started swinging its sword back and forth in an effort to throw Solar off, but to no avail. He just kept hanging on, slowly ascending the sword, until he reached the hand. He then used a Solar Ray to sever the hand from the body, disabling the robot's fighting capabilities to a point where it could not use its weapon. He then moved to one of the nearby rooftops and charged up his super-move.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

The Solar Flare slowly headed towards the ground. The robots started to retreat, but there was no escaping this attack unless a shield was nearby for protection. The moment the blast hit the ground was the moment that the attack exploded into a massive blast of solar energy that incinerated every robot within the blast radius, and that was pretty much all of the robots Solar was facing. The lynx then jumped down to the ground, satisfied with what he had done. He picked up the red Chaos and Super Emeralds before looking in the direction Amy and Nega went off to.

_"I better go find Amy and Shade. They may need some help."_ Solar thought before running off.

* * *

In the western area of the city, Velocity and Galeon were almost back-to-back and knocking the robots back one after another, making sure to not get hit. Velocity used her legs and arms, and Galeon used his two katanas, along with the occasional kick, to keep the robots at bay. Each robot kept getting destroyed, but for each one that got busted, two more seemed to appear to take its place. They were getting nowhere fast...not at the rate that the robots were appearing.

"Just how many robots did Nega have waiting?" Velocity asked as she pulled off a suplex, crushing a robot's head.

"Beats me. He could have had tens of thousands of robots waiting." Galeon replied as he drove his katana into three more robots. He then threw the robots off of it and into nearby walls. "When this is over, I'm returning to Babylon Garden."

"Don't forget that I still have a score to settle against you." Velocity reminded Galeon, to which he just smirked. "After all, that race we had was just in the competition. I'm looking to race you for real."

"I'll be waiting for it...WHOA!"

Galeon then dragged Velocity down as a large laser beam shot over their heads, just barely missing them. When they got up, they saw a Nega Guardian, who was walking towards them with its large laser cannon pointed right at them. Velocity felt a bit of fear, but Galeon had no worries. He slid under the Guardian's legs and stabbed one of his katanas into the right one. Using it as a prop, he jumped up and stabbed his other katana above it, then as he landed on the first one, he pulled it out as he rebounded, and stabbed it higher.

"Eat this, robot scrap!" Galeon said.

He then gained a huge boost and drove the katana he used as a second prop into a breach in the robot's armor. The stab severed a few crucial wires that kept the robot running, and the pressure built up caused the robot's limbs to shoot out, ending with the head popping off. Velocity then used her jumping power to smash the head, after which she kicked the crushed head out of the city. When she landed, both of them noticed that there were no more robots waiting for them. They noticed the blue Chaos and Super Emeralds, and each picked up one or the other.

"Let's find Amy." Galeon suggested. "She'll be glad to know we recovered these."

* * *

In the southern area of the city, Vlad, Neo, and Strike had their unfair share of robots to destroy. Vlad was constantly using dark energy blasts to hit the robots, Strike kept firing small lightning bolts from his hands, and Neo kept sniping some of the robots with his laser rifle. The robots were getting destroyed one by one, but more just kept showing up, not giving them a break. There were too many to count, and the three heroes were getting a bit fatigued.

"Damn these robots!" Neo cursed as he shot another robot, breaking it apart. "Just how many are there?"

"Too many." Vlad replied as he sliced three of them in half. "It's impossible to count. I just hope they aren't endless."

"I doubt they're endless." Strike said as he shocked five robots at once using a lightning ball. "Not even Nega could make an endless supply of robots."

"I know he was planning this!" Neo remarked. "That's it! Stand back, you two."

Vlad and Strike backed off, wondering what Neo was up to. The phoenix then started flapping his wings lightly, causing a temperature rise in the area the robots were in. They began to overheat and melt. All Neo had to do was flap his wings harder to cause the temperature to go up to 600 degrees, and the robots turned into nothing but molten metal or ashes...or both. The robots behind Neo were not affected, as they were out of range. However, they were taken down quickly by Vlad, who had equipped his exoskeleton and fired missiles at the robots, blowing them into nothing but scrap metal.

"Well, that's taken care of." Vlad said as his exoskeleton popped back into the device it came out of. "And look! There are the emeralds."

Strike picked up the yellow Chaos and Super Emeralds, and the three of them decided to catch up with Amy and Shade to see if anything bad was going on.

* * *

In the eastern plaza of Station Square, Hikoro was jumping on and off of robots in an successful effort to confuse them. Alan and Kingdom followed up Hikoro's jumps by destroying the robots or making them destroy one another. It was clearly working, because the robots were being decimated, and very few were showing up to replace their fallen comrades. Hikoro took out another robot by tossing it into the air and letting it hit the ground, causing it to split into parts.

"This is too easy." Hikoro said, suspicious.

"I know." Kingdom agreed. "You'd think there would be a big-name robot that would show up."

"Uh, guys?" Alan asked. "I think that robot has arrived."

Indeed it had, as another Nega Knight appeared in front of them. The robot looked around, then looked at its three opponents, before going into high alert mode and firing several small laser cannons. The trio dove for cover, ducking behind some debris from a couple of destroyed buildings to avoid the lasers flying at them. The cover held up extremely well, but the laser barrage kept coming. One step out of cover and it was over.

"Any ideas on how to beat this loser?" Hikoro asked.

"I'll throw a thunder ball at it. That should stun it." Alan said. "Kingdom, think you can follow up with a finisher?"

"How do you expect to hit that thing? You can't even stick your head up to get a clear shot!" Kingdom protested.

"That's the thing. I'm going to fire a blind shot, and hope it hits." Alan replied.

Alan charged up a large thunder ball, then tossed it over his head and over the debris. There was the sound of electrocution, and the lasers stopped firing. Peeking over the debris cover, they saw that Alan's attack had hit its target. Kingdom saw this as his chance.

"Time to finish this thing off!" Kingdom said. "VALKON SURGE!"

Kingdom jumped towards the weakened Nega Knight, punching it straight in the stomach and releasing a burst of electrical energy into it. He then followed up with another electrical punch, then unleashed a flurry of lightning-fast punches, each one practically invisible that overloaded the robot's circuitry, causing it to explode, which resulted in robot parts showering the trio. As Kingdom walked away, a gear hit him on the head. He flinched, then turned around, wondering where it came from. However, he paid it no mind once he saw the green Chaos and Super Emeralds.

"Well well, look what we found." Kingdom said.

"Let's get these to Amy." Hikoro suggested. "She could probably use them."

* * *

In central Station Square, SCR-HD was firing entire rounds of bullets at the Nega Pawns, hoping that they would end. However, they just kept pouring in faster than it could take them out. Silver Wolf was trying his best to keep them at bay using his fire powers, but as they destroyed the robots, more joined the battle, trying to overwhelm the two heroes. Two of them charged at HD, but the security robot leader just stabbed the two with its claws, then tossed them backwards where they landed in a junk heap.

"Do these guys ever end?" Silver Wolf asked. "We're getting nowhere with these goons!"

"Only option is to keep fighting." HD replied. "They are bound to have a leader."

But no leader ever showed up. These pawns were acting on their own accord. HD blasted five more robots before turning to the wolf.

"Do you think you can wipe them all out at once?" HD asked.

"I can, but it'll weaken me for a while." Silver Wolf replied. "But if it'll stop this attack, it's a move worth the fatigue. Get out of here, HD." He then jumped about two feet into the air. "BURNING PHOENIX!"

As HD left the battlefield, flames engulfed Silver Wolf's body with the help of his Elemental Gem, and blasted out in the form of a phoenix. The intense firestorm incinerated every robot within range, which was pretty much every robot in the area except for HD. The fires died down to reveal an exhausted Silver Wolf, about to collapse, but for some reason, he was able to stand up. HD rushed to him to make sure he was okay.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Silver Wolf said. "I just need a little rest, that's all."

"No more robots left in the area. Two Emeralds detected." HD announced. "Moving in to retrieve."

Once picking up the gray Chaos and Super Emeralds, they decided to find Amy and Shade and hand the emeralds to them.

* * *

In the area that the ambush occured in, Tomo was using her various jutsu to destroy the robots. Omega just kept unloading his firepower into the mess, destroying them as they came into the line of fire. Damien was just using his strength and abilities to destroy them. They seemed to be having an easy time with the robots. But looks were deceiving, and there was no telling what could happen next. No one knew if a big robot would show up or not.

"Must destroy all enemy robots!" Omega said as he fired another volley of bullets into another group of robots.

"Damn, these guys are just too much!" Tomo exclaimed as she unleashed a Gale Wind Palm against a group, knocking them over like bowling pins. "How does Nega create so many robots like this?"

"He obviously has some workers that we don't know about!" Damien replied. "But I'm pretty sure that these robots are being made on Nega's command. His accomplices wouldn't do a thing without his order."

Damien then kicked a robot into two others, destroying all three of them. He stomped on another robot, then threw the parts some of the other robots. He turned around to see a few gun pawns aiming at him, but he dove out of the way, opening a line of fire for Omega, who fired three laser beams in quick succession, destroying the robots. However, more appeared from the rooftops and alleyways. Tomo had an idea, though.

"Hey, you two get out of here!" Tomo said. "I've got a special move I want to use. It'll take all of them out, but it has a large range."

"How do you know?" Damien asked.

"Because I've used it before." Tomo replied.

That was all Damien and Omega needed to hear. They knew Tomo couldn't be lying. Not with the power they had seen. They moved away about 300 yards before Tomo pulled off her attack. She formed two fireballs in her hands, one in each.

"Fire Style: Flaming Pyroclasm!"

Tomo, as she had done before, threw the two fireballs into the center of the enemies. She then fired a third fireball from her mouth. The third fireball clashed into the other two, which were partially fused, and created a massive fiery explosion that incinerated all of the robots within the blaze. Hardly anything was left, other than the buildings that managed to survive the blast. When the firestorm cleared out, Tomo wasn't anywhere in the area. Damien and Omega saw the inferno from where they were standing, and they heard a noise behind them. It was Tomo, who had used her Space/Time Jutsu to get out of the area.

"Whoa! That was impressive." Damien commented.

"It was nothing. As long as I use Space/Time Jutsu to get out of there, I have no problem with using it." Tomo replied. "Now, what do we do?"

"Sensors detecting Chaos and Super Emerald in area of attack!" Omega said. "Their magical properties must have spared them from the attack."

Omega went to retrieve the emeralds while Tomo smacked herself in the head. She didn't know where the emeralds would be, and she had pulled off one of her most powerful attacks. Luckily, they weren't destroyed, as Omega had noted, so she was somewhat relieved. Omega returned with the emeralds, both of which were cyan, and they decided to catch up with Amy and Shade, hoping things hadn't gone to hell.

* * *

Over where Amy and Shade were, they were chasing Eggman Nega himself through the streets. No matter what Nega could do, Amy and Shade stayed on him, not bothering to let him out of their sight. The chase lasted all the way to Central Park, where Nega finally decided to face his adversaries.

"You two just don't give up, do you?" Nega asked.

"We're going to stop you, so we can't give up." Amy declared.

"But it's easier to just give up and let me take your lives." Nega said.

"And let you destroy everything?" Shade asked. "Not even in your dreams!"

"But my robot is invincible! You can't win!" Nega said. "The only thing that has even a slight hope of beating me would be a super form. But everyone who can transform are dead, and you need all seven Chaos Emeralds, of which you have NONE!"

"Cram it up your fat ass, Nega!" Someone yelled.

Just then, Tomo appeared near Amy, along with Damien and Omega, carrying the cyan emeralds. The female chameleon was just smirking, so it was obvious she had said it. Running up beside them were Galeon and Velocity, carrying the blue emeralds. Vlad, Neo, and Strike then appeared, carrying the yellow emeralds. The three groups set the emeralds down behind Amy. Then Hikoro, Alan, and Kingdom ran up to the heroes, setting the green emeralds down. Nega was not believing this.

"What? No way! You couldn't have beaten all of those robots AND retrieved all of the emeralds!" Nega remarked.

"Well, we did!" Someone else said.

Just then, Silver Wolf appeared along with SCR-HD, carrying the gray emeralds with them. They also set them down with the other emeralds. Solar then appeared, reuniting the heroes again, and set down the red emeralds. Amy counted them up...but there was a color missing.

"Wait!" Amy said. "Where are the purple emeralds?"

"Oh, are you looking for these?" Nega asked. He then revealed two claws, each holding a purple item. They were definitely the emeralds.

"You...YOU took them!" Shade accused.

"I feared you would try to gather all of the emeralds." Nega explained. "So I took a couple for myself to prevent you from doing so."

"You are so going to regret that!" Shade declared.

"But I won't regret it!" Nega said. "Since you don't have all of the emeralds, you can't do anything!"

Nega proceeded to laugh, but a laser shot and a dark energy blast came from behind him and hit the claws, knocking the emeralds away from him and sending them to the heroes. Nega turned the Grand Knight to the opposite side...and saw Eggman and Imperator Ix. Eggman had a small handgun equipped to his Eggmobile, and Ix's scepter was the source of the dark energy blast. Nega couldn't believe it. How could this have happened?

"No! Those are MY emeralds!" Nega declared. "And you two will regret this! I cannot be beaten!"

During all of Nega's ranting, he didn't notice that Amy was gathering the emeralds around herself. She hoped that she had a super form. She crossed her arms...but nothing happened. Nega turned around, saw what Amy was trying to do, and laughed.

"Tee hee hee hee!" Nega laughed. "What makes you think you can harness the power of the Emeralds? I've already killed everyone that can use a super form! Now it's TIME TO DIE!"

Nega then started charging up a large rainbow-colored beam of energy from the Nega Grand Knight's chest. This blast would surely kill everyone in range. It was over. The heroes were doomed. Amy just sunk to her knees. She had failed everyone. Suddenly, she blacked out. It looked to her that she was in a void of some kind. She couldn't believe it.

"How could I have let this happen?" Amy asked herself. "I failed you, Sonic. I failed everyone. I failed..."

"What are you talking about, Amy?" A voice said. Just then, an image of Sonic appeared in front of her.

"S...Sonic?" Amy asked.

"You can't just give up like this." Sonic said. "You may believe you don't have a super form, but deep down, I know you do."

"Are...you sure?" Amy asked, her hopes brightening.

"Don't you trust your husband?" Sonic asked, offering his hand. "Trust me, Amy. Unlock that power deep inside your heart, and thrash Nega for the crazed maniac he is."

Just then, Amy woke up. She was still on her knees, but she was wondering if what she had heard was real. Sonic told her that she could unlock the super form, and she trusted him. She started harnessing the power of the Chaos Emeralds once again, and dove deep down into her heart to find the will to transform. As she came closer, she felt Sonic guiding her to it. The emeralds started spinning around her, and she felt a rush of energy enter her as her eyes shot open. Her fur started to flash between pink and golden-pink. Nega noticed this, and quit charging the attack he was using.

"What?" Nega asked. "This...this is impossible...IT CAN'T BE!"

Amy stood up, the emeralds still spinning around her. She had a smile on her face that showed that it was over for Nega. She started floating into the air, and crossed her arms, ready for the final burst of power.

"Now, Amy." She heard Sonic say. "Unleash that power, and take it to him!"

With one final burst, a golden light enveloped Amy for a second. When the light dissipated, a figure emerged from it. Amy's fur had changed to a golden pink color, her eyes were yellow, her bangs were flowing freely, a feather had appeared in her headband, and her clothing turned a deeper shade of red, with a bit of gold mixed in. Her hammer had also grown in size, and was now metal and was a mix of green and blue.

"No! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Nega yelled. "You couldn't have unlocked the Super Form! YOU COULDN'T HAVE!"

"Face it, Nega!" Amy said with confidence. "Today, you pay for everyone you killed!"

**End of Chapter 22.**

* * *

All seemed lost, but through Sonic's guidance, Amy found the will to transform into a Super Form through the power of the emeralds. Nega's in for it now. What will the result be? Will Amy defeat Nega? Or will Nega finally accomplish his goal? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	23. Amy's Personal Vengeance

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Amy's Personal Vengeance

The heroes had recently fought a tough battle against an entire army of Nega's robots, having to split up in order to avoid being overwhelmed by them after Amy, Shade, Omega, and Galeon were ambushed by Nega. However, all of the heroes prevailed in their battles, regaining 6 Chaos Emeralds and 6 Super Emeralds. Amy and Shade, who had been chasing Nega, found out that he had the last emeralds after the others had been regained. Eggman and Ix, however, blasted the other two emeralds out of Nega's possession, after which Amy tried to activate a super form with the Chaos Emeralds, but to no avail.

Nega had laughed at the futile attempt, and began charging a rainbow-colored blast that would kill all of the heroes in one blast. Amy had given up, feeling that she had failed everyone. However, she heard Sonic's voice urging her on, and it was with his guidance that Amy managed to harness the power of the Emeralds to become Super Amy, at which Nega quit charging his attack. He did not want to believe it, but it was true: Another super form had been activated, and Nega was in for it.

"Okay, so you activated a super form!" Nega said. "It doesn't matter! I'll still kill you!"

"You really think that, don't you?" Amy asked. "Well, too bad for you! Because today, you pay for each life you've taken!"

Amy flew at the Grand Knight, but Nega put up the shield in order to block the attack. Amy used her increased speed, however, to move behind the robot and kick it, putting a dent in the armor. She then used her hammer to bash the robot's right arm, causing it to bend into an awkward position. Nega charged up a laser beam, but failed to realize that the position of the arm had caused that particular cannon to aim right at him. The beam fired, and the Grand Knight's shield levels dropped a bit.

"Curse you, hedgehog!" Nega said. "I'll kill you yet!"

The Grand Knight then used the sword arm's forearm to move the other arm back into place. It then turned the cannon into a sword, giving Nega two swords to fight with. Amy wasn't worried, however. She was confident in her abilities. As Nega tried to do a cross-slash with the swords, Amy backed up, then charged in, hoping to bash Nega with her hammer. However, the Grand Knight kicked Amy back, then landed a sword slash to her leg, causing it to bleed. The injury didn't last long, however, as Amy used a bit of her super energy to heal the wound.

"You...not even Sonic could do that! Not even Armand!" Nega said, surprised.

"Every super form is different. I have a power that I can use to heal myself." Amy told him.

"Your healing power won't last you forever! You're going to run out of energy at some point." Nega declared. "And when that happens, I'll kill you, and then destroy this planet."

"I won't allow it! You'll never win, Nega!" Amy declared. "And do you know why? Because you're so sure of your plans that you don't factor in other potential heroes! THAT'S been the cause of your downfalls!"

Amy then charged at Nega again, this time heading right for the robot. However, she did not see the second sword transform into a shield, and she blasted right into it. Nega then knocked Amy away using the shield, which then turned into a cannon that fired multiple lasers at her. Amy, still a bit dazed from being knocked back, could do nothing but take the laser blasts. But she refused to give up. She started twirling her hammer like a baton.

"Get ready for this, Nega!" Amy said. "HAMMER BEAM!"

At that point, a yellowish-pink beam of energy emerged from Amy's hammer and struck the Grand Knight with a powerful force that left a mark on the robot's armor. Amy had actually done some damage to the body, and in the case of this robot, that was no small feat. Amy felt proud of her accomplishment, despite the fact that the attack didn't do much damage. However, she had to quickly move in order to avoid a sword stab. She wasn't about to lose this battle. She had to win, for Sonic, and for the world.

"Okay, so you managed to leave a mark." Nega commented. "It won't matter! I will not be beaten! I have this robot, and it's..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THE DAMN ROBOT'S ABILITIES!" Amy yelled before dashing at Nega. However, this time she went under the robot. Before Nega could do anything about it, the robot suddenly fell to the ground. Amy had come up behind it and slammed her hammer into its back. She then drove the handle of her hammer into the robot's right leg joint, separating it from the robot itself. The leg then exploded into parts, causing the robot to lose some mobility because one of the robot's thrusters was on that leg.

"What? Damn you, hedgehog!" Nega cursed. He then swapped the Grand Knight's second sword out for a spear, activated a secondary thruster on the missing leg port for stability, and went on the attack. However, using a spear and a sword was not the best of Nega's decisions, as it cost him some attacking room, which gave Amy an advantage for the time being. For each sword swipe Nega took, he almost lost his grip with the spear. For each spear stab, the momentum carried him forward, always leaving him vulnerable to attack. Amy couldn't help but take advantage of these mistakes. Every time Nega attacked, she dodged, then bashed the robot with either a Spin Dash or her hammer. The attacks did little damage, but over time, it would add up and eventually overwhelm the robot, at which point Nega would lose.

"You're slipping, Nega." Amy taunted. "Have you lost it?"

Meanwhile, on the ground below the fighting area, Omega was trying to get a good scan of the Grand Knight in order to find a weakness. However, the speed of the robot prevented Omega from doing so.

"Damn it, Omega! What's taking so long?" Solar asked, annoyed.

"Target is moving too quickly." Omega replied. "Unable to get a lock-on for the time required for complete scan."

Up above the heroes, Super Amy was getting tired. She would need to recharge soon because she was not used to using the Super Form. She could land within the emeralds, and use them to recharge, but doing so would give Nega a free chance to finish her off. She dodged a few more blows from the robot before returning to the ground, landing within the circle of emeralds as seven colored beams of energy hit her, starting to recharge her energy.

"Guys! Cover me until I'm back in!" Amy called out.

The other heroes acknowledged Amy's request, and jumped into the battle, with Omega firing several bullets to get Nega's attention. Naturally, Nega turned to Omega, and decided that it would be better to eliminate anything standing between him and his goal of killing Amy. If he could kill these guys off, all he would have to do was wait until Amy had to recharge again, and then he could kill her. However, remembering the past conflicts ever since his first attack that nearly killed everyone in this city, he knew not to underestimate them. He traded in his lance for a gatling gun attachment, and started revving it up.

Solar quickly called everyone to split up, and they did at the exact moment the gatling gun fired its first bullets, which hit nothing but the ground, tearing up the otherwise-perfect field of grass. Tomo launched a fireball at the robot, but did nothing to it. Solar used a Solar Ray, but it only scratched the gun itself, instead of knocking it clean off. Silver Wolf used a Blazing Kick, but it just bounced off. However, the might of the attacks weakened it enough for Kingdom's upcoming move: his Falken Burst, which overloaded the gatling gun with electricity, which caused it to malfunction and cease fire. Nega retracted it for a tank cannon, capable of firing shells at his enemies.

"Alright, you destroyed one of my weapons!" Nega admitted. "But let's see you handle this!"

Before Nega could attack, the Grand Knight took a blow from the back. Amy had recharged and was back in the battle.

"Why not face me for now, Nega?" Amy challenged.

"Why you little..." Nega tried to say something as he turned his attention to Amy, giving the other heroes a break. He turned the tank cannon on Amy and fired a shell, but Amy moved to the right, and it hit a building instead, destroying the top floors and causing destruction. Nega always had a habit of launching attack that destroyed something when it missed its main target, something that Amy didn't take too well to, but she accepted it as long as there weren't any innocents in the area. Another tank shell came at Amy, but she used her super hammer to knock it back, causing it to hit the robot in the chest, leaving a slight dent and some black marks from the explosion.

Nega then activated a triple-barrel tank cannon, capable of firing three tank shells at one time. This clearly gave Nega an advantage, because Amy couldn't knock back three at once. To make things worse, the three tank cannons could fire at any angle, making it hard for Amy to dodge them, even with her speed. The tank cannons fired three shells like it was supposed to. Amy dodged two of them by moving back and forth, but the third one hit its target. Amy clutched her stomach, the place where the shell hit, and tried to recover. However, Nega took advantage of this, and punched Amy's entire body into a skyscraper. He then proceeded to fire a large laser into that same skyscraper, but Amy emerged just before it was hit.

Nega then swapped out the tank cannons for a battle-axe. Not only did the battle-axe allow more agility by not getting in the way of the sword, but it could really hurt if the axe hit the right spot. He started charging at Amy with an intention of killing her like always. However, Amy sped around to the other side and used another Hammer Beam. This one missed, however, leaving Amy open for a few seconds. Nega took this time to strike at Amy using the axe, but Amy ducked the attack, which was aiming for her head, and grabbed her hammer before charging another attack, this particular one coming from her hand.

"POWER HEART!"

Amy then threw a heart-shaped blast of energy. This energy hit the remaining leg of the Grand Knight, causing a hole to appear in it. Amy then stabbed the handle of her hammer into it, short-circuiting the leg and causing it to pop off and explode into nothing but parts, as the other leg had done. Soon, however, another thruster activated on the robot, where the now-missing leg was at, to keep it stable. However, the loss of its legs decreased its mobility greatly. Things were looking bad for Nega. If this kept up, he would lose again. Amy would win, and it would become even harder to accomplish his goals.

"I swear I'll kill you! And I'll kill your friends as well!" Nega declared. "You can't win, so why not just give up and let me kill you!?"

"I've already knocked off two of your robot's legs, so you can't tell me I can't win!" Amy retaliated. "Besides, you're not even close to killing me!"

Amy then bashed the cockpit with her hammer, sending a vibration through it that rattled Nega's head, causing him to temporarily lose control of the robot. This gave Amy some time to study the robot, hoping to find a weakness. However, Nega's losing control of the robot gave Omega the chance to complete his scan of the robot. Amy headed down there to get the results of the scan. As she met up with the other heroes, Omega completed the scan of the Grand Knight.

"So, Omega, what did you find out?" Amy asked.

"Scans indicate a blue gem in the torso of the robot! That is most likely its weak spot!" Omega reported. "However, it will not become vulnerable until all limbs are separated from the robot!"

_"So I've been doing the right thing this whole time!"_ Amy thought. "Thanks, Omega. Anything I should be wary of?"

"Negative! There is nothing else other than what has been seen already." Omega replied.

"Thanks, Omega." Amy said as Nega flew up behind her.

"Forget about me?" Nega asked as he prepared a sword stab. "DIE!"

Just before Amy got impaled, Shade knocked the super hedgehog out of the way, feeling the sword connect with her stomach. She let out a yell of pain before clutching her stomach and doubling over. Amy was shocked.

"Shade, are you okay!?" Amy asked in a panic.

"Just...stop him!" Shade said in pain, covering the wound as best as she could. She started lying on her back to cause less blood to come out as Solar looked around for something that could act as a bandage to stop the bleeding. Luckily, they happened to be at the edge of the park, and Velocity spotted a cloth that was hanging in the window. She ran over and grabbed it, then ran back over to where Shade was. They immediately put the cloth over the injury to help stop the bleeding.

Up in the air, Amy was attacking the Grand Knight with her hammer, hoping to find a weak spot in the arm. However, Nega's relentless barrage of machinegun fire and sword swipes kept Amy on the move. She noticed that Nega had gotten a lot more relentless with the sword attacks. She could barely attack, and could hardly do anything but dodge each attack Nega threw at her. Understandable, since the robot had lost both legs. She backed off and prepared a quick attack as Nega charged at her.

"Get ready for this!" Amy said. "HAMMER STAR ASSAULT!"

Amy then curled into a spin dash, her hammer being held out, and dashed at Nega, who stopped charging to prepare a counterattack. However, Amy went below him, then crossed up him at an angle. She then went down the robot at an angle, shot up again, then crossed straight in front of him, then angled down, completing a star shape. The star filled with energy, and imploded, blowing the armor off of the right arm. Amy then drove the handle of her hammer into it, causing it to spark, short-circuit, and explode without even falling off. Luckily for Amy, that arm was the one with the swapping weapons, which meant Nega just lost a LOT of attack power, as well as offensive capabilities. However, Amy was almost out of energy once again, so she headed down to recharge.

"Cover me!" Amy called out as the colored beams started recharging her energy. Solar and Velocity decided to stay back to make sure Shade wasn't attacked.

Tomo started it off by using her Lightning Style: False Darkness attack to hit the robot hard, attracting Nega's attention to the other heroes. Galeon then used his katanas to leave a few scratches on the robot's back, leaving him vulnerable to Hikoro's Smoker Punch, which knocked Nega right into the path of Neo's Phoenix Blade, which heated up the robot and forced Nega to back down. This left him open to an attack by Strike and Alan, who both used thunder bolts to strike the robot and knock it down. This left it open to Damien's two handed smash, which made a dent in the robot's back and caused it to loosen up the left arm. Nega boosted back into the air as Amy finished recharging, albeit not as much as last time. She had to finish it here and now.

"Alright, Nega! It's time to finish this!" Amy said.

"Yes it is!" Nega agreed, holding out his sword. "And I hope you die!"

Nega then proceeded to strike Amy with the sword, but the hedgehog pulled a backflip and landed on the back of the robot's head, keeping out of Nega's view. She decided to have a little fun as Nega tried to slash her off. But each time he slashed, Amy moved out of the way, causing Nega to hit his own robot. He tried again, but Amy moved again, and this time, he hit his own cockpit, slightly busting the glass. This was irritating Nega. How could a girl be beating him? He was tired of this. He started spinning the robot at a fast pace, which shook Amy off. He then proceeded to stab Amy with the sword, but as he turned around, she wasn't where he'd expect her to be. Just then, he felt the left arm get bashed off. That was all it took.

"What? NO! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Nega cursed in a loud voice.

At that moment, the Grand Knight's stomach revealed a blue glass casing. Inside it was a clear shot to the core of the robot. However, Nega wasn't going to allow this to happen. He started rotating the stomach of the robot so that Amy would have a hard time aiming for it. He knew that Amy would have trouble. Amy gritted her teeth. Nega was smart to do that. However, he made one mistake in doing so: He left what was left of the robot vulnerable. If Amy could time her attacks right, then she could hit the cockpit, mess up the controls, cause the stomach to stop spinning, and then blast the casing with an attack to defeat Nega. Amy pulled out her hammer and waited for the right moment. She threw her hammer at the robot, then charged up a spin dash. Only this time, her spin dash was charged with energy.

The hammer hit the robot's cockpit, messing up the controls, stopping the stomach's rotation and putting the casing right into the path of Amy's attack.

"WHAT? NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Nega yelled.

"SUPER SPEED BLAST!" Amy yelled.

Amy shot forward faster than Sonic's normal running speed and darted right for the casing. The high speed and energy caused Amy to blast right through the casing, through the robot itself, and out the other side. The Grand Knight started short-circuiting as Amy uncurled from her spin dash. She turned around to the robot, and watched as it exploded in a reddish-orange burst of flame. Nega was shot out from the robot and was shot into a just-opening portal back to his own dimension.

"I'LL BE BACK! AND NEXT TIME, YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Nega yelled as the portal closed.

The heroes on the ground started cheering as Amy looked at where the portal was. She had done it. She had defeated Nega and saved the world against all odds. Now they could restore the world and everyone that lived on it. Hopefully the Super Emeralds could be used to do that, if they used them together. But she would do that later. She laid back in the air and started floating to the ground, using what was left of her super energy to keep her fall slow. As she came close to the ground, the last of her super energy was used up, and she fell. However, she only fell a couple of feet, as Omega held out his claw to catch her and set her down. Amy shot a thumbs-up to Omega and Shade, both of whom returned it.

The day had been won, and peace was returned to the world again. For now...they could live without fear.

**End of Chapter 23.**

* * *

Amy has defeated Nega and saved the entire world. But they still have to restore the world and revive everyone. Can the Super Emeralds be used to do so? Or will another way have to be used? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	24. The World Restored

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: The World Restored

It was over. Nega had recently been defeated once again. This time, though, he was beaten by Amy Rose, who used the power of the Chaos Emeralds, along with some encouragement from Sonic, to transform into Super Amy. Through a long, hard battle in which the heroes helped out when Amy needed to recharge, Nega was defeated and sent back to his own dimension, restoring peace to the world. Now, they could relax for a while, but before doing that, they had to restore the world itself and revive all of those killed by Nega.

The heroes were all looking at the seven Super Emeralds, wondering how they could be used to restore the world and revive everyone...IF they could be used. Omega deduced that they could not be used to restore the world. BUT, there was one person who could revive everyone. They decided to head to Babylon Garden, where they found Jet's body in the capsule, perfectly preserved as they had left it. Amy placed the Super Emeralds around the capsule. The Super Emeralds shot out 7 beams of energy into the capsule, and a bright white glow filled the room. When the light dissipated, Jet was back on his feet, alive and better than ever, and Shahra's ring with him.

"I'm...I'm back!" Jet exclaimed. "YES!"

"Jet, I'm glad you're back." Amy said.

"Glad to be back! So, why did you revive me first?" Jet asked.

"We need you to call Shahra out and revive everyone." Amy explained.

"I can do that. I think she has the power to do so." Jet said as he held up his ring. "Shahra, I need you!"

Shahra emerged from the ring, happy that her master was alive and well. "What is your wish, Master?"

"I wish that the people of this planet were revived!" Jet said.

"Your wish is my command." Shahra replied before holding her hand up into the air. A bright light emerged from it, and split into millions of bright lights. Each light traveled to a different area, and the lights went into the dead people, bringing them back to life as if nothing happened. However, they knew what had happened to them, and were grateful to be back alive. Throughout the world, people opened their eyes to see the destruction that Nega had caused, but that didn't matter at this point, because they knew who to praise.

In Metal City, Emily and Armand were looking at the bright blue sky.

"We...we're alive! We're alive, Armand!" Emily said in a loud voice.

"I knew Amy could do it!" Armand said, placing an arm around Emily. "She pulled through for all of us!"

Back in Station Square, Rector looked around at his surroundings before smiling.

"I knew my sister could beat him!" Rector told himself. "And Shade as well. I wonder where they are..."

Everyone was heading to the city park, where Amy and the heroes returned to. She smiled as the citizens praised the heroes for their efforts. She knew that a celebration was in order. She turned the other way and saw the heroes that had died in the first moments of the attack alive and well. And in front of them was the one person she hoped to see. The familiar blue hedgehog simply walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss. Amy just sank in his arms and enjoyed it. She had wanted this for a long time.

"Amy, you did great." Sonic said. "I knew you wouldn't let us down."

"I wasn't about to let Nega win. And I didn't want your death to be without payback." Amy told her husband. "But...I'm sorry for using a gun."

"It's okay, Amy. You were desperate." Sonic said. "But it worked. You used it only when you needed to, like you promised. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Shade looked at Sonic and Amy, happy that they were together again. However, she didn't expect someone to touch her shoulder. She turned around, ready to hit whoever it was that touched her, when she saw Rector smiling. Smiling a happy smile and almost in tears, Shade just fell into her new boyfriend's arms. Luckily, he was able to keep her standing upright as he hugged her tightly, making sure not to choke her.

"I'm so glad you're back, Rector." Shade said.

"I'm glad to be back." Rector replied. "Of course, without you helping my sister, we wouldn't be having this moment right here."

Rector then gave Shade a quick kiss, then turned around to see Raine and Howl next to him. Giving a hug to Raine and a hi-five to Howl, they turned to Amy. Rector, remembering that she was married to Sonic, couldn't do anything but watch. Meanwhile, Charmy of the Chaotix flew up to Raine, much to Rector's displeasure, and hugged her, Vector and Espio not far behind. However, before Espio could say anything, he was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Espio! I'm so glad you're alive again!" Tomo said. Espio quickly cringed and pushed his sister off of him before drawing out a small kunai and holding it up in defense.

"What are you doing here, Tomo?" Espio asked.

"Aw, aren't you happy to see your sister?" Tomo asked in a devious voice.

"You've been trying to kill me since 10 years ago!" Espio retaliated. "Why should I think you aren't going to now?"

"Oh come on, Espio! You were just brought back to life." Tomo told him. "I might let you live for a while, but I will be after you again at some point, and you can't hide forever."

"Alright, but when you attack me next, it's go-time between us!" Espio said. Tomo just smiled a devious smile, which showed that she acknowledged Espio's challenge.

Meanwhile, Armand and Emily just arrived at Station Square to see Axel, Basil, and Tails, with the young fox riding on the shoulder of the older fox, walking towards them. Cream had just arrived as well, and Tails jumped off and hugged Cream, glad to be reunited in the living world. Armand, Emily, Axel, and Basil bashed fists together in a cross formation. But before they could leave to go anywhere, Basil was tackled by Velocity, who had singled him out.

"Basil! I'm so glad you're alive!" Velocity nearly cried as she hugged Basil.

"Uh, thanks, Velocity." Basil replied, remembering that she was at the tournament. "Uh, can you get off of me?"

Velocity blushed before getting up and dusting herself off. Just then, she heard two familiar voices calling out to her. She turned around and smiled as she saw her two best friends, Inertia the Bat and Liikumine the Mouse, running up to her. They tackled one another and landed in a heap, laughing the whole time as they were glad to be reunited once again. It was a happy day indeed, and nothing was going to ruin it.

Over where Neo and Omega were, they were waiting around for two certain agents.

"Where are they, Omega?" Neo asked.

"Comrades Shadow and Rouge are on their way. ETA, 5 seconds." Omega reported.

"Make that now!" A familiar dark voice replied as Shadow and Rouge ran up to Neo and Omega.

"Glad to see you two are alive." Neo said.

"Team Dark is back together again! Minus the phoenix!" Omega stated. Rouge laughed, and Shadow even gave out a small chuckle. Neo, however frowned at Omega's comment, but he wouldn't dare harm him, thanks to Shadow. Omega told Shadow that it was Eggman who repaired him on Rector's orders. Shadow would have to "thank" him later. Meanwhile, Kingdom was meeting up with his old buddy, Hazel the Ram. Hazel was a blackish-green ram with amber eyes, curled horns that point forward, a black tuxedo-vest with blue outlines, black shoes with a water pattern and silver straps that were blue and had a gold buckle, black gloves with the water pattern on them, spiked cuffs on his wrists and ankles, a black bandana with a water pattern around it, and black-and-blue DJ wireless headphones. He also had multiple water patterns on his forearms and stomach.

"Nice to see you again, partner." Kingdom said.

"Good to be alive again. I swear, that Eggman Nega guy is dead next time he tries to threaten this world." Hazel vowed.

"Take it easy, Hazel." Kingdom told his partner. "There will be other chances."

Near the edge of the park, Emily was talking to Armand about when they were going to have their next date when Alan the Tiger came running up to Emily. The cheetah opened her arms and embraced Alan tightly, having been reunited with the one whom she considered a younger brother of sorts. Vash the Wolf walked up shortly after, reuniting Team Star once again.

"Emily, I'm so glad to see you again!" Alan said, nearly in tears.

"Oh, Alan. I'm glad to see you, too." Emily said as she hugged Alan a bit tighter, but not enough to choke him. "You did so well as a hero. I'm proud of you."

"Does this mean I'm not a kid anymore?" Alan asked.

"You'll still be a kid to us, Alan." Vash said. "But I think Emily should let you off the hook."

"You're right, Vash. I will." Emily said. "After all, you do deserve it, Alan."

Over near the other edge of the park, Vlad found his two buddies nearby, albeit hidden in shadow to prevent their identification. He could tell it was them, though, due to the fact that they had been his friends for life; he could not forget what they looked like. He quickly rushed over to greet them.

"It's good to see you two again." Vlad said. "So, is it good to be back?"

"Actually, it is." One of them said. "I can't wait to return to Transylvania."

"Hey, me too." The other said. "Good job on your heroism, Vlad."

"Hey, when anybody causes my family trouble and kills my friends, I will take my revenge." Vlad told them. "And that person usually ends up near death, if not killed outright. The heroes are to stay for a while, so I'll hang back. I'll see you two later."

Near the middle of the park, Hikoro was looking around for someone. However, he did not need to look, as the one he was looking for tackled him. It was his sister, Aikara. She looked similar to her brother, except she had a bowtie on her head and two bangs hangin at the side, a green tank top, navy blue shoes, dark gray pants, and white gloves. The two smiled at one another.

"HIKORO! I knew you'd avenge me!" Aikara exclaimed.

"When I found out you were dead, I just couldn't sit around and do nothing." Hikoro told his sister. "That's why I joined up with Amy and the others. So I could take revenge for your death."

Over where Jet was, which happened to be near the pond, Wave and Storm were running towards him. Storm tackled him first, though, nearly crushing him under his big-boned body. After telling Storm to get off him, he pulled Wave towards him and kissed her, enjoying something that he had been waiting to get ever since Nega's attack left his best friend and girlfriend dead. Just then, Galeon the Blue Jay walked up to them, happy to see that his fellow Babylonians were alive.

"Good to see you three alive again." Galeon said.

"Well well, if it isn't the tournament champion." Jet said. "I saw your battle against Nega. That was some great fighting, by the way."

"Anything for my fellow Babylonians." Galeon said. "By the way, how's your relationship with Wave?"

Both Jet and Wave blushed at this as Storm commented that the lovebirds' relationship was strong as ever. The four of them laughed at this as they headed to the center of the park. Meanwhile, Sonic was looking around at all of the heroes that had saved the world. During this time, Amy saw Aqua Bubbles the Hedgehog, Strike's girlfriend. Aqua was wearing a white shirt, green slacks, blue sandals, white gloves, and a teardrop pendant around her neck. Amy quickly pointed Strike to her, and the two had a nice reunion with the two sharing a quick kiss, then Amy reuniting with Aqua due to their high friendship.

Knuckles, who had recently arrived with Zeus, Mintra, and Hurricane, spotted Shade nearby, and was shocked to see her because she was an echidna. Shade turned to the red echidna, and the two stared at each other, not believing what they were seeing. Knuckles slowly walked up to Shade, who did the same. Soon, they were standing in front of one another, too nervous to say a word. Finally, Knuckles took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Are you an echidna?" Knuckles asked, to which Shade nodded.

"I am of the lost Nocturnus tribe of echidnas." Shade told him. "I came here with my leader, Imperator Ix, in order to try to return my tribe to this world, so we can have a real home."

"But...I thought I was the last echidna left." Knuckles said.

"Hey! What about me!?" Hurricane asked.

"Oh, and Hurricane as well." Knuckles corrected himself. "But...you, of the lost Nocturnus tribe? That's hard to believe."

"You might as well believe it, because it's true." A familiar voice said. Imperator Ix himself flew down to greet them. "I am Imperator Ix, the leader of the Nocturnus. I am leading my tribe in a return from exile, so that we may have a true home again."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ix." Knuckles said. "I never thought the Nocturnus existed anymore. I want to hear the whole story."

"We will tell you when this celebration is over." Ix told the red echidna.

During all of this, Silver Wolf was looking around for his sister. If everyone had been revived, then she would have been somewhere. He didn't have to wait long, though, because a wolf with pure white fur, sapphire eyes, a dark blue sapphire dress, and white flowing hair tied in a blue bun had walked up to him. Silver Wolf just smiled. His sister had come back to life. The white wolf ran up to her brother and nearly tackled him in a hug.

"Big brother! You did it!" The wolf said excitedly.

"Crystal, I'm so glad you're back!" Silver Wolf said as he embraced Crystal.

"Now where's my Elemental Gem!?" Crystal asked.

"I kept it safe for you." Silver Wolf said as he pulled out the Fire Gem and handed it to her. "Right here."

Crystal took back the gem, then sat on Silver Wolf's knee as they looked at the park. There, they saw Mayor Draco walking to the center of the park with a few GUN soldiers escorting him. There was one person that he wanted to thank personally, and anyone would know who that was. He made it to the center, where Amy and Sonic were standing, with Sonic's arm around Amy. The two looked up at him.

"Amy Rose, the world is indebted to you for your heroic actions against Eggman Nega." Draco praised. "If you will meet me at City Hall within an hour, along with those who helped you throughout this conflict?"

"I'll be there, Mayor." Amy replied. She then went to gather the heroes who had helped her out during the battles of this conflict.

One hour later, the people of Station Square were gathered around City Hall. Those in other cities were watching through special monitors connected to a network that was viewing the ceremony. The many heroes who fought alongside Amy, including Jet, Rector, Emily, Armand, Shade, Omega, Damien, Strike, Solar, Tomo, Neo, Alan, Vlad, Velocity, Kingdom, Hikoro, Silver Wolf, and Galeon, were near the steps to City Hall, where Mayor Draco was just giving a speech. Eggman wasn't around, and Ix had requested to be left out. Everyone quieted down as the mayor began speaking.

"Attention, people of the world!" Draco began, gathering everyone's attention. "Today marks a grand day in which evil has been defeated once again. For today, 19 heroes, 4 of which had died, made another mark on Eggman Nega's defeats. This day will honor those heroes, as well as the one who led them all. I'd like the heroes except for Amy, Jet, Rector, and Emily to step up. You each deserve a medal for your helping hands in this great battle."

As they stepped up, one by one, a small golden medal was placed around each of their necks, to show that they had helped during Nega's recent assault. There was a loud applause and an orgy of cheers as they were praised for their help.

"And now, to Jet the Hawk, Rector Rose, and Emily Leot, you each get a medal for assisting Amy in this conflict from the first time of attack, and your will for joining her cause."

Jet, Rector, and Emily then walked up to the mayor, who presented them with slightly larger gold medals for their direct help and for sticking with Amy.

"And last, but most certainly not least, I'd like to call Amy Rose up here." Draco announced as Amy began walking to him, standing at his side. "Amy Rose, you have faced danger far beyond anything natural, threw yourself against the risks of leading a resistance against evil, and ultimately defeated that evil. The whole world is in your debt. For these actions, for your persistence in combatting the threat, and for the peace you have brought us, we present you with this Medal of Great Valor as a sign that you stood up for the world. You...are a hero in the true definition of heroes."

Amy bowed her head as Mayor Draco placed the medal around Amy's neck. He then shook Amy's hand as camera's snapped photos of the two. This was news that would certainly be in the papers around the world for all to see. Amy then returned to the other heroes, and a group photo was taken. This photo would be known all around the world as the heroes that defeated Nega in such a conflict that almost everyone died in. As the large amount of cheers and applause ended, the President himself started to make a televised speech.

"As the President of the United Federation, I'd like to say a few things to the world." The President said. "First of all, I'd like to thank Amy Rose and the heroes who fought alongside her in such a troubled time. If it weren't for you heroes, we would not be experiencing this day of celebration. The leaders of the cities all thank you for your efforts."

Everyone clapped and cheered, but the President continued his speech.

"However, during the conflict, many cities were damaged heavily by Eggman Nega. We will have a lot of work to do in terms of repairs. But I believe that if we all work together, the damage will be repaired greatly. I ask that everyone who can take part in this do so, so that we may return to our normal, peaceful lives."

As the President signed off, there was a loud applause and even more cheers, signifying that everyone had no objections. Like the President said, it would not be easy, but if everyone pitched in, it would be completed faster than anyone would think. As everyone started the true celebrations, a loud explosion was heard in the air, accompanied by a blue flash. Was it an attack? No, the explosion, and those that followed, were fireworks, arranged and set off by GUN and some citizens for this occasion.

Amy leaned her head on Sonic's shoulder as they watched the many fireworks shoot off into the dark blue nighttime sky. This peace had been well deserved, and Amy knew that nothing could change that.

Victory was hard to obtain...but was worth the peace gained by it.

**End of Chapter 24.**

* * *

YES! This story is FINALLY finished! Over 6 months due to this story being started in January, but it is finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed this story, from its tragic beginning to its happy ending, and be on the lookout for War of Vengeance, the final story in the Nega's Assault series.

Read and give your final review.


End file.
